What's Behind my Mask
by iiTeddy-Rawrrz
Summary: Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician? Rated M for future sexual material. FaiXOC -NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!
1. Leader's Mission

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** This is one of the many stories I have posted on other sites, and I decided to re-proofread it and put it on here. If you don't like OC stories or anything, I'm sorry. I also noticed there's a lot of Kurofai on here... There really isn't a lot of OC Tsubasa Chronicle stories either now that I think about it. This story mostly takes place in the Tsubasa series, so I decided to post it here. It has a bit of Naruto here and there, but it doesn't appear that often. I'm also sorry if you don't like the anime twist I've created.

Also, this story follows the plot line quite a bit here and there, but it sort of strays away from the main plot here and there. At the beginning, it seems to constantly follow it. I'm sorry about that as well, but come the next world, it strays from it quite a bit in some places. The same goes for the other worlds.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

**+#Chapter 1: Leader's Mission#+**

"Hey Deidara, what's up?" I asked as I walked into kitchen.

"Hmmm... Nothing much, yeah. What about you?" he asked me.

I sighed, "Same. I haven't had a mission in weeks! It's getting kind of boring..."

"Yeah, same here. I heard that Leader-sama isn't giving missions to anyone until Shark-face and Itachi come back from their mission, un," he replied.

"Huh? Why not?" I whined.

"I'm not sure, un," he nodded.

"Hey, Midori! Leader-sama wants to see you in his office!" I heard Hidan yell from the doorway.

"All right!" I called back, and I then turned to face Deidara, "See you later Dei-chan."

"Be careful!" Deidara replied, smirking.

Deidara and Sasori always knew that Leader had a 'thing' for me, so they liked to tease me about it. Well, actually, everyone here knew about it. Though, only those two and Kisame tease me about him having a 'thing' for me. Sasori really only teases me about it when I annoy him, same with Kisame.

"Knock knock," I said while I knocked his door.

"Come in, Midori," I heard Leader say.

"So what did you need for, Leader?" I asked him while walking in.

As I walked in, I noticed that Kisame and Itachi were standing there in the middle of the room. They seemed to have been talking to Leader while he sat at his desk in the shadows.

"Kisame and Itachi have came and told me that the next Jinchuuriki is another world. Therefore, I'm sending you to look for it," he said.

"In another world? How am I going to get there?" I was obviously puzzled, if he didn't notice.

"I'm sending you to the Time Witch. She has the power to give you the power to go to other worlds," he said.

I nodded, "How are you going to send me there?"

"I have a jutsu that can send you there. Now, if you two, Kisame and Itachi, could please exit the room, I could send her on her way. I don't want you two accompanying her," he ordered the other two.

"Hey! Wait," I called after them. They both turned around.

"Tell everyone I said bye for me, if you would," I asked them.

They nodded.

"Okay, good luck, Kiddo!" Kisame ruffled my hair. I smirked up at him.

"Thanks, Kisame," I told him.

He smiled at me, and they both left.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure. I have all my weapons with me any way."

"All right. Good luck, Midori. You'll need it. Also, I expect good results out of this mission," he said sternly.

I saluted, "Yes, Sire!"

He did all the hand signs, and I felt weightless all of a sudden. My eyes grew wide with the sudden feeling I was dying, and I looked at the guy who caused this feeling in front of me. He was smirking. I imagined he was having a fantasy of some kind.

I gasped, "What's happening?!"

"Just stay calm," he ordered while still smirking.

All around me was a bright, white light. My whole body was glowing, and I shut my eyes. It became too bright to keep them open.

"Good luck!" I heard him bellow again.

His voice seemed to echo in my head, and I started to hyper ventilate. This was really scaring the poop out of me. I felt like my life was being sucked out of me and put somewhere else.

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed I was standing in a place with many modernized buildings. In front of me was a black haired, red eyed, tall, pale lady.

"And who do we have here?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I all of a sudden asked, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"How many times am I going to have to say this?" I heard her whisper, "State who are first."

"Midori," I paused, "Saitou Midori."

"I see," she said, "I am the Time Witch."

I gasped and pointed, "You're that lady that Leader-sama was talking about!"

She scowled, "It's not nice to point."

I pulled my finger away quickly and blushed a little by her scolding. I wasn't used to being scolded… Well, if you count getting yelled at out of annoyance, then I guess that's scolding.

_'No one cared when I did it back home… I guess their manners are different here?_' I thought.

"Where are you from?" she asked me.

"Like my world...or country?" I asked her.

"Just where you came from in general," she stated, sighing at my denseness, I imagine.

"Well, I came from the Village Hidden in the Sand in my world. My world didn't really have a name...so..." I paused, thinking, "Well, if it did, I didn't know it anyway."

"I see," she nodded, "And who are you?"

She turned to the guy, who I didn't notice, that was next to me. He was smiling and seemed to be giggling. I imagined it was because of me. There's no surprise there. Everyone seemed to laugh at me at home. I think that's part of the reason Leader-sama took a liking to me. That's what Sasori says, anyway. He could just be teasing me.

He bowed, "My name is Fai D. Flourite. I am a wizard from the world Celes. You can call me Fai for short."

I took a look around my surroundings, completely ignoring what she was saying for awhile. Next to me was a dark-skinned man with a red helmet, black cloak, and a long sword. His hair was black and his eyes were red. He had a big scowl plastered on his face.

_'Huh...same hair and eye color as the Time Witch Lady,_' I thought, _'Though...he seems unhappy. I guess something happened. If you look in his eyes you can see that he is_ _worth trusting though.'_

I looked sort of diagonal from me at this boy who was holding a girl. He had a green cloak and goggles around his neck. His hair was a light brown, and the girl's hair was almost the same color. His eyes were brown, but you can't tell her eye color. Her eyes are closed, and she seems to be unconscious.

"Hey, you!" the Time Witch yelled.

"Huh?! What?" I asked all of a sudden.

"I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now," she sighed, "What's your wish?"

"Oh," I sighed.

_'I guess I'll just have to say that I wish to travel to other worlds in order complete the mission I was sent to accomplish,'_ I thought.

"I wish to go to other worlds in order to complete this mission that I was sent on. After I finish it, I want to go home to my own world," I told her.

"I see," she smiled, "Your just here on business. Well, I guess the price you'll have to pay is your locket."

I froze.

_'Locket?'_ I thought.

"What? Why not something else?" I whined.

She scowled, "You're just like a child. It's either your locket or you're stuck here forever."

I looked at her in shock, "Fine. Take it. I will be back for it though."

I scowled at her, and I showed a completely different attitude then what I've showed her already. I gave her a very sinister look. She didn't seem all to phased, but I could tell she was shocked for a moment. Though, she quickly recovered.

She took the locket with some kind of magic, and it went over to two little girls that were behind her.

_'That locket...I'm sorry Mom. I had to give it to them. I swear I'll get it back. That or it shall always be embedded in my memory. I'm sorry...'_ I thought, sighing, a little depressed now.

I brought my hand up where the star-shaped locket used to be out of habit, and I let a moan of annoyance.

"This here is Mokona Modoki," she stated, holding a rabbit looking thing. It was cute, actually. I wanted to touch its ears.

_'So C-Cute!!_' I exclaimed mentally.

"Mokona here will guide you all to the other worlds. Whether you guys return home or not is practically inevitable. I wish you luck on your journey," she stated, "Now be gone!"

Mokona jumped from her hand into the air, and wings grew from his back. He swallowed us all with this rainbow substance, and when Mokona did so, I had fainted because of the sudden shock.

* * *

**--Midori's Dream (Still in 1st/Midori's POV)--  
**

_"Hello!" A large fairy-type creature swooped down in front of me._

_"My name is Ariel, and I'm your Kudan. I'm the highest rank of a Kudan that there can be. I'm at your service," she bowed._

_"Kudan?" I asked, obviously puzzled, "What's that?"_

_"It's the power of your heart, in a way," she said, "I'm your Kudan because of the way your heart is. Your heart is clouded with confusion and vengeance, right? You cover up all of your bad emotions with good ones that are just as strong. Deep down you want to call out and destroy the person who caused all of these emotions and pushed them on to you. I'm right, right?"_

_I looked at her, "You... How do you know?!"_

_"I'm your Kudan. I'm practically your heart," she paused, smiling gently. "I'm you."_

_I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wanted to say something, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I smiled at her. _

_"You're me?" I finally managed to ask._

_She nodded._

_"I'm sorry," I paused. "I'm so sorry!"_

_She started freaking out. "What's wrong?! Calm down!"_

_"You have to feel all of these feelings because of me! I'm sorry." I sniffed and looked up at her._

_She smiled, "Yet, you don't want to burden anyone with your emotions or make them worry, right?"_

_I nodded, "Exactly. That's why I don't let anyone see those emotions."_

_"You're going wake up now, so I'm going to leave for the moment," she smiled at me, "I will be released very soon. Therefore, let's meet in person at that time, okay?"_

_"Wait! Ariel, wait! What do you mean _released?!_" I called out._

_"See you soon!" she waved and giggled as she faded._

* * *


	2. The First World

**Summary:** Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- Note: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **Well, here was the second chapter. Like I said before, it follows the plot for awhile. This story will never be in anyone else's POV, by the way. I just thought I'd throw that out there. My stories will rarely switch between people's POVs. Sometimes it switches to third point of view if it's a dream or a flashback, but that would be all. It immediately switches back to the main characters POV after that. Well, I hope you don't get bored with this story, since it gets interesting here shortly. Oh, if there are any mistakes in this story, just let me know so I can fix them. I did proofread it, but I might of missed some. Well, that's all I wanted to say. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I have created.

* * *

**+#Chapter 2: The First World#+**

I sat up abruptly with large eyes and looked at my surroundings.

"This place...is where?" I cocked my head to the side and asked.

"No clue," I heard someone say.

I looked over to my right and saw the blond haired guy from before.

"Ah...you the guy that was standing next to me earlier," I stated.

He smiled, "Yeah. My name is Fai D. Flourite, but just call me Fai for short. What's your name?"

"Saitou Midori," I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he smiled and turned around to the dark-skinned guy, "Now what will we call you?"

"Kurogane," the man answered.

"Ah! I got it!" Fai exclaimed, completely ignoring him. "Can I call you Kurorin or something like that?"

"Just call me Kurogane!" Kurogane exclaimed a little annoyed.

I giggled, "That's good. I might it steal it."

"Steal what?" Fai asked.

"That nickname you made up," I smirked.

"Hey, Kurorin!" I bellowed while I crawled over, so I was in front of him.

"What?" he asked obviously annoyed.

I put my hand out for him to shake, "Nice to meet you. My name is Midori, Saitou Midori."

He looked at my hand and then back up at me. I giggled nervously and brought my hand back.

"Ah," Fai said, catching my attention. "It seems he's waking up."

I looked over and saw that, indeed, that boy from earlier is waking up. He opened his eyes, and they shot wide open all of a sudden, "Sakura!"

He sat up and looked at Sakura as if he was afraid she wasn't there.

"Where is this place?" Syaoran asked, sitting up and looking around.

"Who knows," Fai shrugged.

"We've just woken up too," I smiled at him.

He looked at me for a moment.

"I do know one thing though," I put a finger to my lip, "This is a land that I haven't been to before, and you people most likely haven't either."

"You know you never let go of that girl once," Fai stated all of a sudden, after a brief moment of silence.

Mokona jumped up and down in Fai's lap, "Mokona wants to be hugged too!"

"You, um..." Fai said, trying to remember the boy's name, most likely.

"It's Syaoran," the boy replied.

"My name is pretty long," Fai smiled, "Fai will do."

I noticed something wrong and looked over towards Syaoran and Sakura after having a little giggle fit at Kurogane and Mokona. Syaoran was stroking her face, and he seemed worried.

"Syaoran...what's wrong?" I asked him.

"She's as cold as ice," he stated.

"What are you all doing over here?!" we heard someone shout. I looked over towards him in reflex, and noticed at once his small, brown, beady eyes, "Hurry! Hurry up and run!"

"Who are you?" I asked, while walking over towards Syaoran and Sakura.

"I'm Masayoshi Saitou," he stated.

I stopped in my tracks next to Syaoran and just stared at the boy.

_'That's my cousin's name,'_ I thought, _'but he's much older here in this world. That's super strange.'_

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I rubbed them away quickly with the sleeve of my Akatsuki cloak.

I sensed Kurogane staring at me, but I just shrugged it off.

"I've never seen such dress before..." Masayoshi paused, "Could you people be from a foreign country?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Fai smiling reassuringly at me, "Foreigners, huh? I guess we are."

I smiled at him to assure him I'm all right.

He gave me a quick smile and removed his hand.

"In any case, this place is very dangerous!" Masayoshi exclaimed, "Please escape from this place at once!"

"What's going on?" Kurogane asked, coming up standing on my other side.

"It's going to start if we don't get away from here immediately!" Masayoshi stated.

"Start?" I asked.

"What will?" Syaoran added.

I heard something from behind me, and I turned around. On top of a tall building was a chubby man with a large gang, which I guessed was his, behind him. His foot was on the rail of the building.

What caught my eye's attention was that they were all wearing black sunglasses, black pants, and a black jacket.

I turned my attention away and to where they were all staring. They were staring at the opposing group on the opposite building across from them. This group all had goggles over their eyes and white scarf things around their necks.

"Oh no, It's starting!" Masayoshi stated very nervously.

"Who the hell are they?" Kurogane asked.

"W-What should we do?" Masayoshi asked nervously, looking around.

He spotted a pile of beaten-up box things with wheels on them along with a pile of rubber-wheel like things and we all hid in between it all as a shelter.

I noticed the gangs were yelling at each other, but I couldn't make out any of the things they were saying.

"Those guys are a gang that has been terrorizing the neighborhood," Masayoshi said about the gang with the black coats. "They've been patrolling this town every day since they got here a few days ago."

"An intriguing bunch," Kurogane implied. "But none of them are carrying any weapons, so how do they fight?"

"Obviously, they use Kudan," Masayoshi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Kudan?" Kurogane questioned, "What's that?"

I gasped in awe as I saw these colorful ball things shoot out from the gangs' wrists and palms. They shot at the opposing gang. It was amazing!

"So that's the so-called Kudan technique," Kurogane stated to himself, but we heard him anyway.

"Ah, you really don't know, do you?" Masayoshi said.

"Ah, that's..." I said quietly.

_'That's what Ariel was talking about in my dream! Amazing...'_ I thought, _'But what did she mean by 'I'll awaken soon?''_

_  
_I heard Syaoran gasp and I jumped.

"What the hell's up with you?" Kurogane asked. He seemed startled.

I saw Fai leaning over Syaoran, and I stared at him puzzled.

"This…" Fai said.

"That's," Syaoran looked at it.

"What is it?" I asked.

Fai had picked up a feather that seemed to be attached to Syaoran's cloak.

"Ah, I saw it fall down before," Fai looked at Syaoran, "This is a piece of this girl's memories, right?"

"Memory?" I asked, puzzled.

_'Ah! The witch from before. If I remember right, though I wasn't really listening, she mentioned that Syaoran is looking for Sakura's memories. Maybe that's what that feather is. I guess if she doesn't get all the pieces to her heart, or memories, she will die. How sad!'_ I thought, _'I'll help her find them, I guess. It would only be the right thing to do, right? Plus, it might gain these people's trust.'_

_  
_"It was on my clothes?" Syaoran questioned, "What a coincidence."

"There are no coincidences in this world," Fai said seriously for once, "The witch said so herself. You found this feather unconsciously, in order to help that girl. Or something like that, I really don't know."

I giggled at Fay's serious act, quietly so no one would hear, though.

"In any case, give this to that girl immediately," Fai said, handing the feather to Syaoran.

"Yes," Syaoran said reaching for it.

Though, as his hand touched the feather, a large, red, Kudan-ball came flying over at us.

I gasped and shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

It hit, and everyone covered their faces, including me. There was a large explosion and the feather flew away from us out into the midst of battle.

Syaoran, who seemed to notice, jumped out into the battle to retrieve it.

_'He's so brave,'_ I thought, _'Amazing.'_

"Hey!" Kurogane yelled after him.

"It's dangerous! Please come back!" Masayoshi yelled after him too.

"Reckless, isn't he?" Fai stated.

"I would've done the same thing," I sighed, "If it was to save someone."

Fai looked over at me and smiled, confused.

"That person... Why would he put himself in such danger?" Masayoshi questioned.

"He needs that feather in order to protect a person who is very important to him," Fai explained.

"To protect a very important person," Masayoshi repeated.

I went over and sat between Masayoshi and Kurogane, watching Syaoran intently. I was making sure he didn't get into to much danger.

I looked at him, very tense and worried. He was trying to grab the feather while the people from the gang with the black coats shot at him purposely it seemed.

He tripped all of a sudden and I gasped, "Syaoran-kun!"

He caught the feather and skidded on his side against the ground. A Kudan shot at him as he was getting up, and I ran out there. I got there just in time to guard him, and a bright, purple light surrounded me.

"Hey, kid!" I heard Kurogane yell after me.

I guess another Kudan was shot after him from the other direction, because a bright, red light emitted from him. I took in a shaky breath, in shock, after the light that came out from me died out.

"Midori-san," Syaoran looked at me.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Don't scare me like that again, you!"

He smiled at me, "Yes."

We both looked away from each other, and I saw Ariel!

"You're from the dream," I stated out of the blue.

"I told we would meet again, silly!" she teased.

I puffed my cheeks, "You never explained what 'Awaken' meant!"

I looked over at Syaoran who had been quiet, and I saw this big dog-like thing. It was on fire, though!

_'Must be his Kudan,'_ I thought.

"So...would you be willing to allow me to fight with you?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course! You don't need to ask. Now you're being silly!"

She smiled and giggled a bit, and in a flash of sparkles and white and purple lights, she turned into a ball like the other Kudan's that were shot. She floated inside my chest. I turned around towards Syaoran and saw his had not did the same yet. Though, when Syaoran asked if it would fight with him, it had nodded as if it understood and agreed.

I smiled at him, and he gave me a weak, worrisome smile.

"Thank you," he said to me, "For trying to protect me."

I giggled, "It was my first reflex to do so. Don't sweat it! Though, you're most welcome, Syaoran-kun. Just be more careful next time. We won't always be around to protect you."

"I've got it!" I heard that gang guy with the black coat yell, "That thing came to protect them! We've got to finish it off first!"

I gasped as they shot at us again. Though, the numbers being shot had multiplied to 3 of them.

Syaoran's Kudan had jumped up in the air, and hit all of their futile attacks back at them. When they shot back, all of that particular gang, the ones with the black coats, had run away from the battle.

"Thank you," Syaoran told his Kudan.

His Kudan howled a thank you, and it floated inside of his chest like mine had done. I saw Syaoran stare at the feather he had retrieved. I smiled at it.

_'She got one back,'_ I thought, _'I'm happy for her.'_

We heard a crash and turned around to see, supposedly, the leader of the other gang.

"It looks like your Kudan is top-level too," he said to Syaoran, "My name is Asagi Shougo. And you two?"

"Syaoran," Syaoran replied.

"Midori," I simply said.

"So you've got the Kudan of Flame, Syaoran," Shougo stated, "But my Kudan..."

He raised his hand in the air, and his Kudan was a big fish-like thing.

"Is water!" Shougo stated finally, "You've got Flame and I got Water!"  
I stared at him, and I scowled.

_'What about me?! He didn't even question me. I feel left out!'_ I yelled mentally.

"Looks like we're going to have one interesting battle," Shougo stated towards Syaoran.  
I crossed my arms, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

_'I have to admit, though. Flame versus Water does sound interesting,'_ I sighed.

I made my way back over to the sidelines with Fai and them, since I didn't want to get in the way of their 'precious' battle. Notice the sarcasm?

"Why'd you go out there, Kid?!" Kurogane asked me, obviously a little angry.

"You're like a dad," I sighed, "I went out there because I was worried he was going to be hurt! That would have been terrible!"

"You didn't have to go out there! He could have taken care of himself," Kurogane growled.

"It's just..." I sighed, recalling and old memory.

"It's just?" Fai asked, curious.

I looked at Kurogane sadly, "I don't want to see any of my friends or any ally of mine get hurt any more because of me!"

He looked confused, "How would that because of you?"

"Because I could have done something," I whispered and looked back over at Syaoran and Shougo who were staring at each other, "Just drop it already. I don't want to talk about it."

"Uhm, most of gangs are filled with nothing but scumbags. Though, Shougo-san's gang never picks on weak people. They're a great gang, especially the leader of the gang, Shougo-san!" Masayoshi said, breaking the tension, "Everyone wants to be like him."

Shougo's Kudan made the first attack, and Syaoran's Kudan blocked it. He had shot a big thing of water at Syaoran.

Once again, we couldn't hear anything either Syaoran or Shougo were talking about, so I got frustrated, wanting to hear.

I was startled and surprised when I had noticed Shougo had fled all of a sudden.

"Why'd he leave?" I asked myself.

"No clue," Masayoshi replied, seeming to have heard me.

I smiled at him weakly.

Syaoran immediately ran back over and delivered the feather to Sakura. It had floated inside of her similar to how our Kudans had done.

"Thank heavens. Your body has warmed up some," Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Now we can rest at ease," Fai said.

"What's up with him?" Kurogane asked about Mokona.

I didn't even notice that Mokona had passed out.

"It looks like that big blast from before knocked him out," Fai answered, "We don't have to worry. He just fainted."

"Like I'd worry!" Kurogane stated.

"More importantly, I'm more interested in that over there," Fai referred to Masayoshi's Kudan, I believe.

It disappeared and went inside of Masayoshi, so that's why I figured.

"Sorry I startled you," Masayoshi said, "Just now was..."

"Your Kudan, right?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"They've got every kind, huh?"

"Ah, I've finally found ya'll!" I heard someone say.

I looked over to see a fairly tall man with brown hair. You couldn't tell what color his eyes were because his eyes were squinted up in a smile. Next to him was a pretty lady with pale skin, black hair with a bluish glow to it, and grayish-brown eyes.

"And just who the hell are you?" Kurogane asked the man.

"Why I'm Sorata Arisugawa," he said, and then introduced the girl, "and this is my wife."

"I'm Arashi," she introduced herself.


	3. Discussions

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** I've finally determined that this story will be over 20 chapters, so you should expect a lot of action here and there. Sometimes it strays from the plot, since it sort of just takes place where she is. It's going to be in her POV most of the time, and it's only in another POV when she has a dream or a flashback...sometimes. I'll tell you when it switches POVs.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**+#Chapter 3: Discussions#+**

Arashi and Sorata brought us to their home after the introductions, and they allowed us to stay there. I am very grateful to them because of this. Though, we all have to stay in one big room. I don't mind that really. I'm sort of used to it from back home. I had to share a room with Deidara and Sasori. Their fights about 'What is true art' got annoying sometimes though.

"Before we got married, my wife here was a miko-san," Sorata explained, "Ah, Honey, you looked so heavenly in that miko-san outfit. Since we got married and all, she had to retire, but her spiritual powers are as strong as ever. That's why we knew ya'll would be comin'."

I stared at him, not blinking, while he paused. I found this man very amusing already. He's amazing. I like his accent, too!

_'They look cute together,'_ I thought, _'I can tell they truly love each other, despite their many differences. Like they say, opposites attract...Sometimes.'_

"Ya'll can stay in this hostel we run. The room is vacant, so we figured what the heck?" Sorata said again in his awesome accent.

"That would be quite helpful," Fai smiled.

"But why are you so kind to us?" Syaoran asked.

"The truth is, we owe Yuuko-san -- I mean, the Dimensional Witch, a favor. So, we're gonna take care of ya'll while yer here. On one condition," Sorata pointed at Kurogane, and Kurogane looked confused. "I won't let you off the hook if you so much as lay a finger on my beloved Honey here!"

Kurogane looked puzzled, "Geez, why are you directing that towards me?"

"Take a chill pill, man!" Sorata laughed.

_'I guess he sort of joked?'_ I thought, puzzled as well.

"Take a chill pill!" Mokona mimicked.

"But I'm serious," Sorata said again while pointing at him.

_'So he joked...but didn't joke?'_ I said mentally.

"I'm not gonna touch her!" Kurogane yelled.

I giggled.

"I'll go put on some tea," Arashi stated while exiting the room.

Fai looked down at Sakura, who's resting in a futon that Arashi put out for her, and smiled, "Her complexion has improved a lot."

"Thanks to the feather," Syaoran explained.

"But how do you plan to look for the next one?" Fai asked Syaoran, "This girl's feather..."

"That..." Syaoran looked worried, as if he didn't know what to do.

"Mokona knows how!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Eh? How?" I asked.

"Mokona remembers the wave given off by the feather! So if there is a feather close by..." he paused, opening his eyes as far as they could go.

I gaped. His eyes were almost as large as his body! And purple! I loved them, and I wanted them so badly!

"Mekyo! ...My eyes will get big!" Mokona stated.

We all stared at him in sort of shock, but at the same time, we stared at him in puzzlement.

"It happened to Mokona before!" Mokona explained.

"You mean before when the feather was on Syaoran's cloak, right?" I asked.

"I'm talking about another one," Mokona said, surprisingly, "While Syaoran was fighting, there was another feather close by!"

"What did you say?" Syaoran said, shocked, "Shougo..."

"That should be enough to go on, then," Fai picked Mokona up and smiled at him.

"If you sense any feathers, would you please inform us?" Syaoran asked Mokona.

"Just leave it to me!" Mokona said cheerfully.

"Leave me out of this," Kurogane said.

We looked at Kurogane surprised.

_'Why won't he help?'_ I thought, _'How rude!'_

"I'm going back to original world," Kurogane said. "That's my only goal. As far as me putting my neck on the line for you, or helping out with your situation, don't count on it."

_'How...RUDE!'_ I puffed my cheeks and glared while being frustrated with his attitude.

"Okay. Since this is my problem, I will be careful not to inconvenience you," Syaoran said politely.

I looked at him in awe.

_'How could he not be annoyed with his attitude?!'_ I gasped mentally.

"Ah, Syaoran is such a serious guy," Fai sighed.

"So what about you? Are you planning on helping that kid?" Kurogane asked Fai.

"Hmm...Good question..." Fai thought. "Well, for now, the most important thing for me is to avoid going back to my own world. I guess as long as it won't mean putting my life on the line I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do."

"Thank you very much," Syaoran thanked Fai.

I smiled, "You two are such opposites. I giggled.

"What about you?" Kurogane looked at me, "Are you gonna help him?"

"I guess so. I kind of understand how he feels and all, and I would feel bad if I didn't help. I'll help him if I have free time. I mean, the most important thing for me to do right now is to complete my mission before I get back to my own world," I shrugged and smiled at Syaoran. "Count me in."

"Thank you very much, Midori-san," Syaoran stated.

"No problem," I winked.

I noticed Fai and Kurogane giving me weird glances.

"Mokona won't go to the next world until we find all the feathers!" Mokona stated.

"Thank you as well, Mokona," Syaoran said.

We turned off the light, and we found a place against the wall to sleep. I slept in a corner, leaning my head against the wall. I made sure to keep my self covered with my Akatsuki coat to stay warm throughout the night. Though, I didn't go asleep right away.

I noticed Syaoran was still awake, watching Sakura. I was intrigued by his will to help her. It was amazing. He's a very brave, big-hearted kid. Plus, he looks around my age even!

I noticed that Kurogane and Fai weren't asleep either. They were watching him too.

I saw him smile all of a sudden while looking at her, and it was a true smile even! I smiled slightly while looking at him.

_'He's in love,'_ I thought.

I closed my eyes, and I put my head against the wall again and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. The Search

**Summary:** Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** THIS STORY IS NO LONGER ON HIATUS!! This is great, right?! Quizilla won't allow me to upload any chapters, so I decided to post them here instead...for now. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters or the Naruto characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Search**

"Midori-chan!" I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Go away…" I whined, rolling over onto my other side.

"Hey, Kid!" I heard another voice yell.

"Shut up, Deidara! Just tell them to wait longer for breakfast," I mumbled into the top of my coat.

"Who the hell is Deidara?" I heard someone question.

"Who knows," the other voice paused. "Must be someone she knows from her world."

"Hey, Kid!" I felt someone attempt to pick me up, and my eyes shot open.

I quickly rolled over and jumped into the air and over the person. I pulled out a kunai quickly and turned around to see who it was.

I saw everyone gape at me, and I rubbed my eyes carelessly after putting my kunai back into my pouch. I yawned and stretched.

"Morning," I mumbled and blinked at them. "What?"

Kurogane looked at me, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"You don't remember?" Syaoran even questioned me.

"Oh! When I jumped?" I giggled as they nodded.

I shrugged, "Training. Let's go! I'm hungry!" I licked my lips and ran out the room.

"Ah, Midori-san! Come with me," I heard Arashi say.

"Hmm? What?" I stopped and questioned, walking over to her.

"I have garbs for you to wear in here. You can choose from whatever I have laying out," she stated.

"Eh? Are you sure?" I asked, stunned by her actions.

"Of course!" she smiled.

"Yay!" I cheered and ran into the room.

I looked all the clothes lying on the bed there, and it was actually hard to choose.

I eventually grabbed a black skirt, and a white button-up shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were cut off at my shoulders, and the collar was literally almost as long as the sleeves. The socks I chose were purple and came just a few inches above the knee and a couple inches below my black-pleated skirt. The boots were white and had black shoe strings. I grabbed black-fingerless gloves that came just a couple inches above my wrists.

She did my hair for me, and my bangs and loose strands hung down my face while my hair was half up and half down. She left it natural, so my hair was a little wavy.

I looked in the mirror and was amazed with my appearance. I smiled at her thankfully, and she kept my clothes with her so I wouldn't lose them. Though, I also had to leave my weapons, so I was little nervous since I'm not used to not having any weapons on hand.

I left the room and went down the stairs and outside with everyone else. They gasped when the saw my appearance.

"What?" I asked.

"N-Nothing," Kurogane stuttered.

"Ah, is Kurorin embarrassed?" Fai teased.

I giggled, "Is that so? Then I'm flattered."

"Like hell I'd be embarrassed!" Kurogane exclaimed.

Mokona giggled and teased him more about it.

_'Let's see...__Everyone looks a lot different without their world's garbs on, including me. I never go any wear without my Akatsuki coat, but I had to today. I didn't leave the ring behind either. I still have it, and it's even on the specified finger.'_

I noticed that everyone's clothes matched their personalities perfectly. It amazed me. I guess mine did too then.

Kurogane was in a black mid-sleeve-length shirt and blue jean pants with brownish boots.

Fai is in a long-sleeve blue shirt with black hems, blue jeans, and a belt to keep his pants up. He had on black men's dress-like shoes.

Syaoran had on a green and white T-Shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes with white shoe strings.

"You guys look good in that!" Sorata complimented us as he came outside. "You guys will have no problem walking around like that."

"Then I guess we'll get going," Syaoran stated.

"Sakura-san will be right by my side the entire time," Arashi assured Syaoran.

"I'll leave her to you," Syaoran stated with no emotion, but I could tell he was a tad nervous.

Sorata took Syaoran's wrist and put what seemed to be a bag of money in his hand. Though, the bag was in the shape of a frog. It was cute!

We all looked over at his hand and examined the bag.

"For breakfast, I figure that should cover for the four of ya'll to eat well," Sorata explained.

"Thank you," I smiled big at him.

He smiled back.

"Why are you giving it to that little brat?" Kurogane asked Sorata.

"'Cause he looks like the strongest of the bunch," Sorata gave Kurogane thumbs up.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kurogane asked as if he was offended by his comment.

"Yay!" Mokona cheered in Fai's arms.

"Sakura is waiting for us," Syaoran said, "We'll definitely get the feather for her."

"Yeah," I replied to him.

He looked up at me, since I'm just about 2 inches taller, and I smiled at him.

We walked around for awhile, and we checked different places around the town for Mokona to check. We haven't eaten yet!

I held my stomach since it hurt because of this conflict. Oh how food sounded so wonderful right now.

"Well?" I asked in agony.

Mokona put his ears down in shame. "Mokona doesn't feel anything."

"So, you can't feel the wave of the feather you felt yesterday," Fai said, "I wonder what that means."

"Any thoughts, Kurotan?" I asked.

"Quit calling me weird names!" Kurogane excalimed.

"Kuro-san is scary," Fai teased.

"Geez..." Kurogane said.

Kurogane looked like he spotted something all of a sudden, and I looked up at him, confused.

"That's..." Kurogane said.

"What's wrong?" Fai asked.

"It's her," Kurogane simply stated, "No doubt about it."

"Kurotan..." Fai said as Kurogane ran down the street towards what he had seen.

"Did you see where Kurogane-san went?" Syaoran asked.

"Kurotan has his own problems too, huh?" Fai said.

"And we've got to go searching for the feather too," I said after Fai.

Mokona jumped off of Fai's shoulder and…flew! He started flying somewhere, and we all followed him.

"Maybe he found out where Kurotan went," Fai suggested.

"Maybe," I replied._ 'I actually hope its food…'_


	5. A Nightmare

**Summary:** Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is here!! Yay! I have about 20 chapters written, and I'll have them up here eventually. For now, I hope you enjoy what I got up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles or the Naruto characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Nightmare**

He led us...to heaven! He led us to food! I gasped and looked at it in awe.

_'Food! Oh my goodness graciousness I'm so happy right now,'_ I thought, sniffing whatever what was in there. I could of sworn there were tiny, barely visible tears in my eyes.

"Something smells great here!" Mokona exclaimed, happy of his achievement of finding us something to eat.

"Now that he says it, it really does smell good," Fai said.

I nodded and sniffed happily. "Yes it does!"

I looked at Syaoran and saw him blinking, confused.

"Mokona is starving," Mokona said.

We walked in, and we were greeted.

"How many people?" some guy with glasses asked.

"Uhm, Three people," Fai counted.

"And one animal," I smiled.

"In that case, right this way."

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked out of the blue.

I looked at him strange.

_'Your highness?'_ I thought puzzled.

"Huh? Your Highness?" asked the man Syaoran had supposedly called 'Your Highness.'

The man was tan, had black hair, and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He seemed to be older than me by at least 5 or so years.

He led us to a table, I guess shrugging it off, and cooked our meal in front of us to show it how the food here is made.

I found out the name of this little restaurant. It's Okonomiyaki. That's the name of the food cooked here too. That's, I guess, all they make. Though, there are different kinds of this 'Okonomiyaki' too.

"We cook it for here," said Touya, which I found out was the guy's name, as he cooked it on the grill.

"Just sit and wait a little bit," said the man with the glasses.

"Hey buddy! Can we get an egg and pork one here?" I heard someone else yell for the waiter.

"Coming right up!" yelled Touya.

The glasses guy walked away and called out to one of the cooks, I'm guessing, "Goshinki, one order of egg and pork, okay?"

"'Your Highness'..." Fai asked, "Was he a king in your world?"

"Yes," Syaoran replied.

"And the one getting the egg and pork order was a high priest that served the gods?" Fai asked again.

"Yes," Syaoran replied again.

"Please take it from here," Touya stated, leaving the grill for us to tend to. Then he walked off.

"The Dimensional Witch did say so, didn't she?" Fai said, "Those two people are the same from world, but at the same time, they aren't. I guess you could say that they come from the same source."

_'She said that? Well, I must have not been paying attention,'_ I giggled mentally at my short-attention span.

"Source?" Syaoran asked.

"The foundation of life," Fai said.

"So basically their composition, their heart, and their soul...those kinds of things, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Fai nodded, "Exactly."

"So then, I'd wager to say that Kurogane-san found someone from his world as well," Syaoran suggested.

"Most likely," I nodded, "So...can we eat?"

I noticed Fai smile at me, and we all got our plates and began to eat. I took a bite of the food, and my eyes grew large.

"So good!" I shouted in glee.

I felt like I wanted to cry because it's so tasty.

_'This 'Okonomiyaki' is so good!'_ I screamed mentally.

Fai, Syaoran, and Mokona all agreed with me, and we all continued to eat.

After we ate, we searched for awhile with no luck, and started our walk home.

* * *

"So what was your world like, Midori-san?" Syaoran asked me out of no where.

"Well...It's full of all kinds of people," I stated, "Medical Ninjas, ANBU, normal villagers, normal ninjas, rouge ninjas, and criminals. It has a lot of different villages too. Some are enemies towards each others, while others are companions to one another. It's really complicated and all."

Fai smiled, seeming interested, "And which category do you fall under out of all these people?"

"Secret," I winked mysteriously at Fai.

Syaoran blinked, seeming curious.

"Syaoran," I said to catch his attention, "What was your world like, since I told you about mine?"

"In my world," Syaoran paused to think, "there's a big palace where the king and queen with their family stay. The villagers stay in the town, and there are shops on the streets where you go buy supplies that you need. That's about it, except there's sand everywhere too."

"I see," I nodded and then smiled, "Interesting."

"Fai," I looked up at him, "What about your world?"

"It's full of snow and there's a lot of magic everywhere. There's a king that rules over us. That's about it," Fai shrugged.

_'Guess he doesn't want to talk about it,'_ I thought mentally, keeping a note of this.

"Ah," I nodded, "I see."

"We're here!" Mokona jumped and down on Fai's shoulder.

We walked inside and up to our room, since it's getting dark.

I opened the door first, and I saw Kurogane there, dabbing a sword I've never seen with this cloth thing.

I gasped, "Kurorin! Where were you?!"

I ran over to him, and sat on my knees in front of him.

"Somewhere," he said simply.

I blinked, _'Is he ignoring me?! He didn't even complain about the nickname!'_

I turned around when I noticed that Syaoran sat next to Sakura's futon-side. Fai had taken a place against the wall.

"What in the world happened to you today?" Fai asked, "Tell me, Kurorin."

"Sure, I guess," Kurogane simply replied, while still dabbing the sword.

_'Where'd he get that thing anyway?'_ I asked my self, mentally, puzzled.

Mokona jumped up in down, "Kurorin isn't even listening!"

"Sure seems like it," I puffed my cheeks, frustrated.

"Midori-chan, you should calm down," Fai smiled.

"But he's not listening!" I sighed.

Fai just smiled as I pouted.

"And to think," I brought my legs up to my chest, and I rested my chin on my knees, "I was worried about him."

It got quiet, and I looked over towards Syaoran to see him just watching Sakura lay there while still unconscious.

_'She'll wake up here soon,'_ I thought to myself, _'Most definitely. So just wait a little longer, Syaoran-kun.'_

We turned off the lights, and I grabbed my big Akatsuki coat and covered myself up with it. I sat there resting my head against the wall with my eyes open for awhile.

I watched Syaoran as he just smiled and stared at Sakura.

_'My goodness I wish I had a guy that loved me that much,'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey," I heard Kurogane say.

I jumped a little.

"Yes?" Syaoran asked.

"Go to bed," Kurogane responded.

"But..." Syaoran replied.

"Just got to bed," Kurogane ordered.

"Okay," Syaoran agreed. "I'll do just that."

I smiled at Kurogane's parental attitude.

_'How cute. He actually cares,'_ I thought.

"Good night, Sakura," Syaoran stated towards Sakura.

I looked over towards Fai and saw him shut his eyes.

_'I guess he was awake watching too,'_ I thought.

"Good night, everyone," I whispered to myself, so no one could hear.

* * *

(MIDORI'S DREAM/FLASHBACK (3rd Person POV))

_"Hey, Midori!" shouted a middle-aged lady towards her daughter._

_"Mom, what did you need?" a young girl, around the age of 6, asked her mom._

_"Will you take this to the neighbor's house?" she asked me._

_"Yes, Mom," the girl smiled and took the bag._

_Inside the bag contained some of the vegetables that are left over from when they bought them from the grocery store._

_The young girl, Saitou Midori, just started going to the village's Ninja Academy four months ago. The current month is November. Though, it's still as hot as ever._

_Midori ran over to the neighbor's house, which belonged to a middle-aged woman named Chiyo. Her grandson Sasori lives with her. Both he and Midori play together all the time. They're best friends._

_"Grandma Chiyo!" Midori knocked on the door._

_"Come on in, Dear," Chiyo opened the door._

_"Mom told me to bring you these. They're leftover vegetables from the store," she handed the bag to her._

_"Ah, tell your mom thank you, would you, Dear?" Chiyo smiled and patted the young girl's head._

_"Of course!" Midori smiled brightly. "Anything for you, Grandma Chiyo!"_

_"Why thank you, Midori," Chiyo smiled, "but I'm afraid to say that Sasori isn't home at the moment. He went awhile ago to buy some more supplies for my puppets I'm making."_

_"Ah," Midori smiled reassuringly. "That's okay. I had to get back home anyway. Mommy just finished dinner, after all. Will you call me when he gets back?"_

_She smiled, "Yes, of course, Midori. Now run along before your mom gets worried, Dear."_

_The young girl nodded, said her good-byes to Grandma Chiyo, and ran back home._

_"Mom! I'm back!" the young girl called and she walked through the house._

_"Mom?" she questioned, walking into the kitchen, but she stopped when she did so, she stopped in her tracks because the sight was too horrifying to watch._

_"M-M-Mom?!" the young girl stuttered and she fell to her knees. She crawled over to her and shook the mom's shoulder lightly._

_The mom rolled over and faced her, but it was a deathly face, and the young girl touched her mom's face to find it still kind of warm, but tear-stained too. Blood spilled from the mom's mouth as she tried to speak. All that could be heard was gurgles and screams of hysterical crying from the young girl. The girl asked if her mom was okay, but the lady passed out._

_A menacing laugh was heard, and the girl spun her head around to find a tall man in the shadows that looked vaguely familiar to the young girl. "Now what do we have here? A young lass? Why don't you come with me, or are you going to make it hard like that old hag there?"_

_"I'll never come with you! I was told not go with strangers," Midori said stubbornly._

_"Oh? Wrong choice, Darling!" the man yelled, and lunged._


	6. Sakura's Gone Missing

**Summary:** Midori is a girl that came from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **I'm trying to get all the chapters I have written up within the next couple days, and I believe this story will be about 30 - 40 something chapters. That's my rough estimate, so it may not be completely accurate. If it's going to be less or more chapters, I'll tell you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sakura's Gone Missing**

I shot up from the floor and screamed. I noticed the jumps from the people around the room.

"Midori-chan?! What?!" I heard Fai ask suddenly as I was gasping for breath.

"Hey, Kid, what was that for?!" Kurogane asked, shaken from my outburst.

I just sat there, thinking everything I just witnessed in my dream that I had witnessed in my past. My eyes were big, and I swear I was hyperventilating.

I gulped, brought my knees to my chest, and I hid my face in them.

"N-N-Nothing," I giggled nervously. "D-Don't worry about it. I-It was just a dream."

"Are you sure you're okay, Midori-san?" Syaoran asked.

I nodded quickly.

I heard a sigh, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up and looked at the person who touched me, which was Fai. I smiled a fake smile, and he seemed to notice.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No."

He sighed and gave me a hug. "You don't have to hide your emotions forever. You think I haven't noticed?"

My eyes grew big as I rested my head on his chest, and I answered much shaken and surprsied, "How did you notice?"

"I can just tell," he whispered and hugged me. "Do you feel better?"

I nodded and hugged him back, "Though, I swear I'll figure out how you know eventually."

_'H-How does he know I'm hiding emotions?!' _I asked myself, taken aback.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" he asked while breaking the embrace.

I nodded, "I think so. Thanks."

He smiled, "No problem."

He began to get up to go back over to his spot, but I grabbed the end of his shirt.

"What is it, Midori-chan?" he asked.

"Can't you stay over here?" I asked quietly but nervously.

He sighed, but then he smiled, "I guess so."

I took my place at my corner, and he slept close but not too close.

I pulled my coat up to my chin, and I looked around to notice that Kurogane and Syaoran had already went back to sleep. I heard the door shut, and I looked over and saw footsteps retreating from the crack under the door.

_'It was probably Arashi-san or Sorata-san wondering why I screamed,'_ I thought.

"Good night, Fai-san," I whispered.

"Good night, Midori-chan," I heard him whisper back.

"What about Mokona?!" I heard Mokona ask.

I giggled softly, "Good night, Mokona."

"Good night, Midori-san," I heard Mokona reply.

I smiled and drifted into a now dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day we all woke up and went to continue looking for the feathers.

That morning, Syaoran talked to Arashi for awhile while she tended to Sakura. Over the time we've been here, her complexion has gotten a tad bit better. Though, that's mostly because of the feather that Fai found on Syaoran's cloak.

At the moment, we are all at takoyaki stand. Kurorin and Mokona-chan seemed to find this type of food quite interesting. They kept staring at it as if they had never seen that kind of food before.

"Mister, is this your first time seeing takoyaki?" the stand-owner asked Kurogane.

"So these are called takoyaki?" Kurogane questioned. "How do you eat them?"

I giggled. I used to eat takoyaki all the time back in the Sand Village, so I knew about it.

"Well you put them in your mouth and chew," the stand-owner said sarcastically.

_'Smart Alec,'_ I thought mentally.

"There's been something that's been bothering me," Fai said suddenly.

I blushed when I remembered last night.

_'I can't believe I did that, but still, how did he know?! I've always hidden my feelings so well. Only Sasori has been able to figure it out,'_ I thought_, 'but that's because he's my childhood friend. He knows me well. We even left the village at the same time together just to join the Akatsuki, and I just met Fai like two or so days ago! Unless he knows because he's hiding his feelings too?'_

"Can I ask you something?" Fai asked Syaoran while I giggled at the scene with the stand-owner and Kurogane still arguing.

"What is it?" Syaoran questioned.

"That girl...Sakura-chan," Fai paused, "What kind of girl is she?"

"Sakura was my childhood friend," Syaoran replied, "She's part of the royal family of my kingdom..."

'_She's his childhood friend, eh?'_ I realized.

"Not that," Fai interrupted. "I want to know her true nature."

"True nature?" Syaoran questioned.

"Kurorin for example," Fai paused. "You can see his true nature right now."

Kurogane had finally just ordered some takoyaki, and Mokona ate it. Kurogane chased after him, yelling some un-kind names towards Mokona. It's quite classical, actually. I started laughing.

"'A person you know from a previous world will be living a completely different lifestyle in another world,'" Syaoran quoted the Time Witch, "Is that what you're referring to?"

_'I don't remember her saying that at all,'_ I thought, giggling nervously to myself.

"Ever since I heard that, it got me thinking about the true nature of different people," Fai said. "Their thought process, their behavior, how they're affected by the people surrounding them and no matter what, even if they're living in a different world, I feel like their true nature will remain the same."

I stared at Fai curiously.

_'I wonder what his true nature is,'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, it's just a feeling, though," Fai finished.

"Sakura's...true nature..." Syaoran seemed to be thinking.

I looked over as I heard footsteps, and I saw Arashi running over.

"Ah, so this is where you all ran off to," she caught her breath. "I'm sorry. When I went for just a little bit, Sakura-san..."

Syaoran stood up quickly, "Sakura...is missing?"

"Yes," Arashi stated, "I let her out of my sight for just a moment..."

"Sakura woke up?" Mokona questioned.

"Seems like it," I replied.

"I'll go look for her," Syaoran agreed.

"And just where do you plan to look for her?" Fai asked.

"Well..." Syaoran thought, "In any case, I can't leave Sakura by herself."

Syaoran ran off down the street, in search of Sakura. I sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Kurogane asked.

"We can't just sit idly by," Fai said.

"Sakura-chan doesn't have her memories after all," I agreed with Fai.

"Plus, if those bad guys give her a hard time, it'll be bad," Fai added. "Kind of like what happened to you yesterday, Kurorin."

"Who the hell is Kurorin?" Kurogane asked.

"I'll go back," Arashi stated calmly. "Sakura-san may come back, you know."

"Yes, please do," Fai said, "You should go back, Midori-chan."

"No," I looked up at him, "I can't just sit around when I know Sakura-chan is out there in trouble. I'll go look."

He sighed, "Fine."

_'That was easy,'_ I blinked.

With that, I ran off in the opposite direction that Syaoran had gone. I ran around looking for awhile, but it was no avail.

_'I should look for those one guys with the black coats. She might be with them, after what I've heard. Last night, Kurogane was telling us about how they attacked that day he ran off from us for some unknown reason. I still believe he ran off because he saw someone from his own world,'_ I thought.

I ran back to the meeting place.

"Have you found Sakura-chan?" Fai asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. What about you, Kuro-chan?"

Kurogane glared at me as he walked up, "Nothing."

"I haven't seen a trace of her either," Fai sighed, "Ah! Here, I'll give him to you, Kurotan."

Fai handed Kurogane Mokona. I looked at Mokona to see him sleeping. I smiled.

"How cute," I commented.

"He's pretty heavy, you know," Fai replied.

"Hey now..." Kurogane put Mokona in his shirt pocket, "This will do."

"You're so reckless," Fai smiled.

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san! Midori-san!" we heard Syaoran yell.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Have you seen Sakura-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Nope," I frowned, "Sorry. We've tried looking, though."

"Is that so..." Syaoran clenched his fists.

"Syaoran-kun!" I heard a familiar voice scream out.

I turned my head and looked.

_'Masayoshi-kun?'_ I thought.

"I saw Sakura-san with the bad gang from the other day," Masayoshi broke the news.

"What did you say?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes," Masayoshi replied.

"I knew it," I sighed, "I had a feeling she'd be with them, but I couldn't find them any where."

Syaoran ran off, I guess to look.

"Please wait!" Masayoshi called for him.

Syaoran stopped and turned around, waiting for what he had to say.

"I have an idea," said Masayoshi confidently, "It may be true that my Kudan is only Fourth-Rank, the lowest one, but it has the power to search for people."

"So you used it to find us too, right?" Fai asked.

"That's correct," he replied, "Only people who are strong can possess strong Kudan. People like Shougo-san...and Syaoran-kun. Kudan is something that one commands from their heart. So weak people like me can only command weak Kudan."

"Masayoshi-kun..." Syaoran said quietly to himself. I could only hear it because I was next to him.

"But even little old me can do a few things," Masayoshi-kun.

I smiled at Masayoshi as he turned around to face Syaoran.

"Please find in your hearts to believe in me," he said.

I nodded at him. His Kudan seemed to find where Sakura was, and we followed it to where it was headed.

We ran all the way to a garage type building and stopped when we saw Sakura up on a rail with that Shougo guy. I think it was him, anyway.

_'What is she...doing up there?'_ I questioned.

She stood up, and I had one of those feelings that something bad is going to happen.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"Who knows," Fai answered while watching her.

She fell suddenly and I gasped, "Sakura-chan!"

The thing is…she flew! I looked at her in awe.

_'Out of all the people I know, I've only known Deidara to be able to fly. Though, he uses his clay birds. How...does she do it?' _I questioned myself.

"So cool," I whispered to myself.

She stopped suddenly, and the glow around her seemed to disappear. She began to fall!  
My eyes grew large, and I looked at her surprised.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

Syaoran began to run after her in an attempt to catch her.

"Sakura!" he screamed again.

We watched in silence at the seen before us. Syaoran jumped up into the air, reached his arms out to grab and catch her, and he succeeded! He landed on the ground on his foot and his knee, holding her close to him.

"So cool! Good catch, Syaoran-kun!" I praised him.

"Nice catch," Fai commented.

Kurogane and Masayoshi seemed to be relieved. Syaoran put her on the ground gently, and he seemed to be very relieved as well. We all sat around her and looked at her.

"It'll be all right," Fai reassured Syaoran.

"She doesn't appear to be hurt," I assured as well.

"Sakura," Syaoran paused, "open your eyes for me."

I frowned and tensed, _'That reminds me of my mom...when I asked her that same question.'_

Shougo walked out from an alley way and began to speak, "That girl is your friend, right?"

I nodded, and he continued.

"'I will search for my own feathers,'" Shougo said, "That is what she said."

_'For feathers...'_ I thought.

"We'll settle the score next time we meet," Shougo said to Syaoran, and he walked off.

I sighed, and I looked over to see Fai smiling at me. I smiled back nervously, and I began to blush a little. He stood up, along with me and everyone else, and we walked back to the house. Syaoran carried Sakura the whole way back.

Once inside the room, I sat in my corner, and I put on my coat over my clothes since I was cold.

Sakura was placed in her futon again, and Syaoran sat next to her, along with Fai.  
I stood up and walked over next to Fai and stared at her.

_'She seems like she would be a very nice girl. I can't wait until she wakes up,'_ I thought to myself.

"I think that Sakura-chan may be searching for her own feathers while she is unconcious," Fai explained.

"Yes," Syaoran agreed.

Mokona jumped out of Kurogane's pocket, while Kurogane sat on the windowsill, looking out at the town.

"I fell asleep," Mokona sighed.

"You sleep too much," Kurogane commented

"Mokona had a dream!" Mokona exclaimed, "A dream that made my eyes go 'Mekyo!'"  
I stared as Mokona's eyes got big, and I giggled.

"Next time don't let it be a dream, okay?" Fai smiled gently at Mokona, "We're counting on you."

"Leave it to me!" Mokona cheered.

I turned to Syaoran, "Speaking of which, that Shougo-san guy said so himself. It was thanks to Sakura-chan. She changed that one guy's heart."

"Yes," Syaoran smiled.

"She has a kindness that makes other people's hearts seek a new light," Fai stated, "That is Sakura-chan's true nature, in theory, anyway."

"Yes," Syaoran replied, "Sakura, I will find your feather next time, for sure."


	7. Captured!

**Summary:** Midori is a girl from the Akatsuki that came to the Time Witch on a mission to get something from another world. On her journey, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he finds out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto X-Over!

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit descriptive about her confusing problems and some parts of her past. The parts of her past are important, but it's not anywhere near the depressing and horrid things she has experienced or done. All of her past things described are definitely important parts to my plot, obviously. It's kind of like a filler but not, yet I hope you enjoy Chapter 7 anyway! There are important hints here and there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Captured!**

After all this, Fai stood up and turned off the light. I went back over to my corner with my coat on, made sure it was zipped up, and leaned my head on the wall to try and get to sleep.

I heard shuffling next to me, and I opened my eyes a little.

_'What the...?'_ I thought.

I looked over and saw Fai sit down and sleep next to me like he did last night.

"Fai...?" I questioned.

He smiled at me, "It's okay. Just try and get to sleep."

I smiled, "Fai?"

"Yes?" he looked at me curiously.

"I think I found out why you know," I commented.

"Know what?" he whispered.

"What's behind my mask," I answered, "You're hiding your feelings too...right...?"

After my last words, I drifted into a non-dreamless sleep.

* * *

**--Midori's Dream (3rd POV)--**

_"Sasori, wait!" a young Midori yelled and ran after him. "Where are you going?!"_

_"Don't worry," he told me. "I'll be back tomorrow."_

_"Tell me where you're going first!" Midori replied stubbornly, "Or I won't let you go!"_

_"But I can't," Sasori whined, "It's a secret!"_

_"Friends are supposed to share secrets," Midori held in a sob. "Are you not my friend anymore?"_

_Midori started to cry and Sasori sighed and hugged her, "I'm your friend still, but I just can't tell you this yet. It's a surprise for you. You'll find out tomorrow. I promise."_

_"You swear?" Midori asked, looking up at him._

_Sasori nodded and whiped her tears, "Now don't cry. I swear I'll be back."_

_Midori nodded and smiled sadly. She waved as Sasori left, and after she couldn't see him anymore, she ran back home to wait for tomorrow to come._

**--End of Midori's Dream--**

* * *

--(Back to Midori/1st POV)--

The next day eventually came, and we all sat around Sakura, in hope she would wake up for us. Sorata-san had left for work, and it was about time for him to return, since it was around 2 O' Clock in the afternoon.

"I'm home, Honey!" Sorata screamed has he entered the house.

He entered through the door, and he pointed at his cheek while saying, "Plant my welcome-home kiss right here, here!"

She hit him on the head, causing me to stifle a laugh, and he sat down while we had a discussion about the feathers.

I listened this time, which was rare. I was more or so curious about how to get Sakura well, and I still need to find the jinchuuriki. Though, I don't know if it will be in this world or not. What about that amulet Leader gave me before? I think it's still in one of my weapon pouches. I'll check it later.

We told Sorata how we didn't find any feathers, and we began our discussion of the feathers and how we can find them.

"I see," Sorata paused, "so you didn't find any feathers today either. Well, I guess its back to the drawing boards now."

Arashi got us a map, and we spread it out on the floor. I scanned it carefully and noticed places where Mokona sensed a feather.

"The first time Mokona sensed a feather was on top of this bridge," Syaoran pointed on the map.

"And the next time was around that takoyaki stand, wasn't it?" Fai asked.

"I thought that was a dream," Kurogane said.

"That wasn't a dream. I realized it afterwards!" Mokona responded.

"Get your act together, whitey," Kurogane told Mokona.

Mokona patted his foot on the ground, "You too, Kurorin!"

"Don't call me Kurorin!" Kurogane shouted.

While this was going on, I was thinking of where the feather could be. It was bugging me, actually. This was like a mission inside a mission. I needed to find out where the feather is, and I needed to find the jinchuuriki while I was here, if it's here. I really need to check that amulet later. I can't believe that's not the first thing I did! I'm so stupid.

"If Mokona sensed the same waves in different locations that might mean its being carried in a moving being..." I spoke up, coming out of my thinking-daze.

"A moving being?" Syaoran questioned.

"And it's also appearing and disappearing," I added.

"A Kudan?" Syaoran suggested.

"If it was in a Kudan it would appear and disappear," Fai said.

"You mean whenever the Kudan goes away, so does the wave?" Kurogane asked.

"Sakura's feather is inside someone's Kudan," Syaoran paused, "but whose Kudan could it be?"

"That's the problem," Sorata said, "Everyone in this land has a Kudan. My theory is that there are millions of beings, acting like gods, working through Kudan. Millions, you know, a lot of them. They're within all of us; protecting us."

"If everyone possesses a Kudan how can we search for the one with Sakura's feather?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not really sure, but...There is one thing I can say," Sorata said, "I'm certain that whoever it is must possess a fairly strong Kudan."

"Why is that?" Kurogane asked.

"Sakura-san's feathers, or memory fragments, are like crystal shards of a very strong heart. Capturing one would require a Kudan of equal strength," Arashi explained.

"I see," Fai replied, "Anyway, for now the quickest way to find Sakura-chan's feather is to search for someone with a strong Kudan."

I nodded, agreeing.

"Much easier said than done," I sighed, "Searching for a strong Kudan that is."

"You're right," Fai sighed too.

* * *

**--(Flashback at the Akatsuki Layer (Still in 1st/Midori's POV)--**

_"I'm going to give everyone here an amulet that tells you if your jinchuuriki that you're assigned to capture is in around you," Leader-sama explained, while handing us red amulets. "You're not required to wear them, but you must have them on you at all times. The amulet will shine if it's in the world you're residing in but not in the village or town. If it shines green, it's in the town you're in, and if it shines red, it's not in the same town but it's in the world. If it's a dull, non-shining red than it's not anywhere in the world you're in."  
_

_"Understood, Leader-sama," we all replied politely while pocketing our glowing or shining amulets, which I actually put around my non-glowing one around my neck._

_"Is anyone's glowing green?" Leader-sama questioned._

_"Mine's not, Leader-sama. Mine's actually a dull, non-shining red like you explained," I said while looking at everyone elses, which were shining red or green._

_"Hmm..." Leader-sama came over and looked at mine strangely._

_"I'll have to look into this," he looked at my amulet with interest. "I'll let you know the second I figure this out, Midori."_

_"Understood, Leader-sama," I bowed my head with respect._

**--End of Flashback--**

* * *

We had climbed up stairs to the top of a builidng on a long balcony with a fence around it. The wind was quite refreshing after a long, hot day of searching for the feather.

I had checked the amulet before we left, telling Arashi I forgot something in my clothing, and she showed me where everyone's stuff was. I found the amulet in my kunai pouch, and much to my disappointment, it was a dull, non-shining red. I put the amulet back around my neck, a tad discouraged that the jinchuuriki wasn't here. I then remembered that it's only the first world. After remembering that, I realized that it was kind of obvious I wouldn't find it right away.

The only issue is, I don't want to get too attached to these people, since there's a chance I'll be their enemy once we get to my world. I mean, if Mokona takes me back to my world, he'll be taking the others with me. If we get separated or anything, and they find my enemy and befriend them and agree to help them with something, than there's a chance I may have to kill them or see them get executed by another member if they come to attack us or something. That'd be extremely depressing for me, since I'd have to see another loved one die. I'm certain that Leader-sama would make me watch. It's just his nature.

"I guess no one walks around with their Kudan out," Syaoran spoke up.

"Mokona doesn't know," Mokona referred sadly about not knowing where the Kudan was.

"So let me get this straight..." Kurogane started, "Once we figure out whose Kudan it is and call them out on it, you think they'll just hand it over like it's nothing?"

"They wouldn't?" I questioned. "I mean, to them it would just be a feather, right? As long as we don't say what it's for, I'm sure they wouldn't really mind giving up a feather."

Kurogane looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed nervously, but just then, Masayoshi came running over to us.

"Syaoran-kun!" he yelled, "Have you found the feather yet?"

"No, not yet," Syaoran replied.

"In that case, please let me help you out," he suggested, "Since today's Sunday and all..."

"Is that okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes!" Masayoshi said happily.

"Thank you, Masayoshi-kun," Syaoran said.

"Masayoshi is a great guy!" Mokona said, jumping on Masayoshi's shoulder.

I looked up as I sensed something coming at us, and Kurogane and Fai noticed me look up in alarm. They looked up as well and gasped. Coming our way was a bird-shaped plane, with a beak even, heading right at us.

I covered my face from the roaring and unbelievably strong winds, and I noticed that Fai stood in front of me, as if to protect me from it. Though, now was no time to be admiring him and his flowing blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and wait! What am I thinking?! We are in danger, after all! Plus, I'm an S-Ranked Criminal that's wanted for a lot of money, and if I'm ever captured, I'd be executed no doubt! I have no time for love or anything, right? Well, I've always wanted it...but I'm not sure. It's all confusing.

I heard a scream come from Mokona and Masayoshi, and I gasped, came out of my thoughts again, and looked around Fai's side and upwards towards the plane to see them being dragged away by the big bird-plane's beak.

"Masayoshi-kun! Mokona!" Syaoran and I yelled in unison, which I found creepy.

I saw a letter fall on the ground, and Syaoran picked it up since it landed next to him. He examined it a little before he began to read it.

"_'I'll be waiting for you at the Hanshin Castle,'_" Syaoran read. "This is..." Syaoran's eyes rose in fright. "Fai-san! Kurogane-san! Midori-san!"

Everything after our names were said, I couldn't understand anything said afterwards. They were talking in a different language! I looked at everyone, freaked out. I noticed Fai was trying to talk to me, but I shook my head, showing him I didn't understand.

"Why can't I understand!?" I exclaimed, hoping someone would understand me.

_'I know my ears are fine...but then why can't I understand?!'_ I thought to myself, _'Unless...'_

"Mokona!" we all shouted at the same time.

From the sudden outburst of everyone, I giggled. They looked at me curiously, and I just shrugged while still stifling giggles. Body language was a language too after all. It's one everyone can understand.

I could have sworn that Kurogane looked at me in an odd manner, as if he was used to me and giving up on my giggly and ditzy nature or whatever.


	8. Primerachan

**Summary:** Midori is a girl that came from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 8! That's a lot for one day. I've uploaded 4 chapters today... I'm amazed! oo Well, I hope you enjoy Chapter 7: Primera-chan!

The next chapter is going to be a kind of time-skip...in a way. It sort of explains the battle in past tense, and it then reveals where they are at that moment in time or something. You'll find out when you read it! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs which I've created

* * *

**#Chapter 7: Primera-chan#**

I followed Fai as he started walking away, and Kurogane and Syaoran followed closely behind. I sighed because I wasn't use to this quietness. Every place where I have ever lived has been loud.

I spotted a map and quickly ran over to it, and I heard the others yell my name. At least we all could understand that much.

I pointed to the map, and Kurogane smirked.

"It's pretty far from here," Syaoran paused, "the Hanshin Castle..."

"We should probably hitch a ride or something," Fai commented.

"That'd be a good idea," I replied.

"Guess so," Kurogane said.

I blinked a couple times in realization and gasped.

"You can understand what I'm saying now, right?" Kurogane asked.

"Seems like it," Syaoran answered.

"I can understand!" I shouted in glee. I swear I was about to cry of joy.

"That must mean we're close to Mokona," Fai smiled at me and then looked back up at the map and began to speak. "Mokona acts like a translation device for us, it seems."

We all began to run towards the direction of the Hanshin Castle.

"Damn, this is annoying," Kurogane complained.

I looked up at the big castle, unphased, but Syaoran, on the other hand, was shocked.

"That's the Hanshin Castle?" he asked.

"Up there," Fai paused pointing up to Mokona, who was way up on the top of the building, "See?"

"Masayoshi-kun!" I said, shocked.

"That white one is friggin' enjoying himself!" Kurogane said, surprised.

I giggled as I watched Mokona swing himself back and forth in the air, happily.

I sensed danger and looked up to see three guys, in similar outfits, stick their fists out towards each others. I blinked a couple time, confused, until it hit me. They're going use their Kudan, of course!

This big metallic-like creature appeared and howled.

Kurogane stepped up in front of us, and he spoke, "Leave this one to me!"

Kurogane jumped up and dodged the creature's attack and slashed down on it with his Kudan, which had taken shape of a sword. It immediately was defeated, and my eyes grew huge with surprise and admiration of his abilities.

"Wow," I whispered, "He's really strong!"

"Hama Ryuuoujin!" Kurogane shouted.

A very strange looking girl stepped up in front of the boys and smiled at us. She looked very preppy.

"So, you guys really seem like a powerful group," she said.

"Who the hell is she?" Kurogane asked.

"It's an offense to not know Primera-chan," said one of the three guys.

"Primera-chan can sing, dance, and do drama!" another said, "She's the number one idol in all the land!"

"On top of that, she has been blessed with a super-strong Kudan!" the last one spoke.

"And that's that," Primera posed happily, "I've been waiting for you guys."

Syaoran blinked a couple times, and he looked at her like she was an idiot, "Please give us back Mokona and Masayoshi-kun!"

"Masayoshi-kun? Isn't that Syaoran-kun up there?" Primera pointed.

Syaoran put a hand on his chest, "I'm Syaoran!"

Primera looked at him for a minute, but then she began yelling at the three guys behind her and hitting them with a paper-fan.

I walked up next to Fai and sighed, looking at her. Fai looked down at me curiously, and I looked up at him like I was really frustrated and bored. He smiled and continued watching her hit people.

"She's an idiot," I whispered.

"If you have something to say, I will listen!" Syaoran shouted.

"Okay," Primera stopped and jumped over the railing on to a part of the roof, "If you want me to hand those two over, please battle with me."

"That's..." Syaoran said.

"Are you kidding me? Can that chick even fight?" Kurogane asked.

"Kurorin, that's such a sexist remark," I sighed and stepped forward, "I'll take of her."

"Eh? You can fight?" Kurogane asked, and I sighed.

"Are you sure you want to fight, Midori-chan?" I heard Fai ask.

I looked at him and smiled gently, but I then looked over at Kurogane and put on an ice cold stare. I smirked. He looked taken aback a bit, but he didn't say anything.

I sighed and then thought to myself, _'Ariel. I'm ready to fight. Won't you come help me?'_

I heard a popping sound, and Ariel appeared, but she was much, much different looking. She was in the shape of a lynx!

I blinked a couple times and whispered, "You're...Ariel?"

'Ariel' howled and nodded. I giggled a little, and I smiled at her.

"Let's go!" I smirked, "Off to save them, we shall go. Will you help?"

Ariel nodded. I smiled very gratefully and then turned back towards the castle.

I looked up at Primera-chan with an emotionless face, and I spoke in an emotionless voice, "I'm your opponet!"

"I see," she smiled, "Very well then."

I felt myself lift of the ground, and I saw that my Kudan had transformed into a bird and thrown me on to her back.

"No fair! How come your Kudan can transform?!" Primera shouted, "In that case, check this out!"

I blinked a couple times, waiting. She smirked.

"My Kudan-chan!" she shouted and stuck her hand in the air, "Come on!"

Out of no where, a mega phone appeared in her hand.

"Shocking!" she said into it, "Try my Kudan's attack on for size!"

A whole lot of large musical notes and signs came out and charged at me in the air. I heard an explosion, and I hid out of reflex because of Deidara's anger attacks from back home.

My eyes grew big, and I gasped loudly. I didn't feel any contact, so I looked and saw that a large glittery shield had protected me. I petted my Kudan's feathers a little and whispered a thank you to her. She chirped in response.

"Oh my God, that startled me," I sighed and put a hand over my heart, "That's a pretty handy Kudan you got there, but I'm afraid its attacks won't work."

"What a shame," Primera said angrily, "Watch me make it work!"

She shouted more, and I noticed that Ariel had faded away, but I was still floating. I smirked.

_'Thanks, Ariel,'_ I thought.

I dodged all of her attacks skillfully, and I didn't get hit once.

"No floating around!" she shouted out again, and once more, none hit me.

"Quit avoiding everything!" she shouted.

This time, still, none of her musical signs and notes hit me.

"Don't run away!" she shouted once more, but still, none hit me.

I landed on the top of the roof below her, and I stared up at her, as if, waiting for her to try and hit me.

"How come I can't hit you?" she asked me, but she didn't say it in the mega phone.

"Because it'll hurt if it hits me, right?" I giggled menacingly.

I jumped off the edge of the roof, and I floated in the air. She had jumped down to that floor level, after all.

"Now it's time for..." she paused, "The Mic Change!"

I blinked a couple times as I saw a big stand-like microphone appear. It looked pretty cool, actually.

She took a large breath, and she screamed into the stand microphone, "Because my Kudan-chan has changed into a stand, you won't be able to avoid it!"

A large Treble Cleft appeared, and I bit back a shriek. I was extremely startled as she smacked the large cleft at me with the stand microphone like it was a baseball.

I heard my name being called out of worry by Syaoran and Fai.

I heard a large explosion, but I wasn't hit, surprisingly. I opened my eyes to see me on a tree with Ariel, as a large owl, sitting on the tree branch right next to me.

I took large, shaken, breaths. My eyes were still huge from the shock, but I was okay.

I finally found my voice and replied to the worried calls, "I-I'm okay. I-It just st-startled me a tad."

They looked up at me, and I saw them sigh with relief. Well, everyone but Kurogane. He just looked a little surprised.

Fai looked up at me, and he smiled reassuringly. I smiled back.

I jumped down from the branch, but I faltered and fell when I noticed my leg had a huge gash on it. I blinked and looked surprised.

"I don't ever remember getting hit," I whispered more to myself, but the others heard.

I saw Fai looking down sympathetically, but I stood up with the help of the tree.

"I'm fine," I spoke, "I can continue."

"No you can't!" Syaoran told me.

"Yes I can!" I yelled back in frustration. "I won't let that stupid prep beat me!"

He looked taken aback.

I sighed and looked away, with my bangs covering my eyes, "I don't want to give up."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Fai, "There are times when you need to give up, but of course, there are those times when you shouldn't."

I blinked sadly and fell back on the ground, with my legs straight out, and I sighed and looked away. I could easily heal myself, but I don't want to worry anyone either. If I heal myself, there would definitely be questions asked.

"I'll continue for her," Fai spoke.

"Mi-Midori-san, are you okay?" Syaoran asked me.

I didn't respond, and he leaned against the tree next to me. I looked over at him.

"I'm fine," I replied softly, "Just frustrated."

"How come?" Syaoran asked.

"Because," I whined, "how can an idiot - like her - defeat me! I mean, she's such an air head!"

"Because she has more experience in battle," Kurogane replied, "and she tried her best. Unlike you."

"Eh? I did try my best! I think..." I replied.

"You could have done much, much better," Kurogane replied, "You had the feeling that she was weak. You underestimated the enemy. That's something you should never do. With that attitude, of course, you'd lose."

I blinked a couple times in realization, and I felt the numbing from my cut start to fade. I hurt terribly, and I actually began to debate if I should heal it or not.

_'I'm an idiot,'_ I thought.

"Hey..." I spoke up, "if we have been fighting and Mokona hasn't reacted at all, doesn't that mean that she doesn't have the feather?"

"You're right!" Syaoran realized.

"You better not beat me!" Primera shouted loudly, and it brought my attention back to Fai's battle.

A large pink staff with musical notes on it appeared, and Fai sped across it like it was nothing.

He jumped up in the air at the end, and he landed on top of her. He stradled her hips and he seemed to be talking to her.

I felt a jab of jealousy weld up inside of me, but I don't know why. I was too busy paying attention to the now dangerously bleeding cut of mine.

_'I can't like Fay, can I?'_ I thought to myself. _'I shouldn't like him, anyway. It's too dangerous to like him… I mean, he could get hurt because of me.'_

I attempted to bring my knees to chest, but I winced. I looked at my leg in anger.

'_That's it. I'm healing it. End of story…'_ I trailed off in thought.

I noticed Kurogane look at me strangely, but he just shook it off and looked away.

"I'M SO UPSET!" I heard Primera shout at her loudest. A whole lot of musical notes popped out above her, and they exploaded.

One of the explosions broke the strings that were holding Masayoshi and Mokona in the air, and they began to fall.

I tried to stand up, but I just fell back on the ground.

"CRAP!" I yelled.

Masayoshi's Kudan tried to help him, but it did no good.

A little ways from the ground, Shougo's Kudan stopped them from falling.

I sighed with a lot of relief.

"What are you doing, Primera?" I heard Shougo ask.

"Shougo-kun!" Primera shouted with delight.

"What are you doing, blowing off work?" Shougo asked her once again, "What about your concert?"

"Well, you wouldn't hang out with me at all, Shougo-kun," Primera said a tad upset, "Plus I've still got time. The concert is right in the Hanshin Dome. And weren't you the one who was with some girl the other night? I saw you myself!"

"What's she all pissed off about?" Kurogane asked.

"I think she's referring to when Sakura-chan was with him the other night when she had woken up," I replied.

Fai landed back over near us, and he walked over to me.

"I see," Fai smiled, "So that's what she's referring to."

"Probably," I smiled.

"Is your wound any better?" Fai asked.

"Well, the numbness wore off...it hurts," I replied, "but I'm fine. I can heal it easily."

"Eh? How?" Syaoran blinked stupidly.

I smirked, "Easily."

I put my hands over the wound painfully, and I actually noticed the bone where my shin is was visible. I concentrated on my chakra. My hands began to glow a greenish color, and my wound disappeared instantly.

They all gaped at me as I stood up, yet there was still some left over blood on my leg and a tad of pain. It wasn't enough to make me limp or anything, though. I'm used to it.

I looked back up to see Primera pointing at Mokona and Masayoshi, who had his Kudan out still, "I figured if I had Syaoran-kun, who you said you were interested in, and got him to join my fan club you'd come to see him and then hang out me."

"But that isn't even Syaoran," Shougo replied.

Primera began to cry, and I actually felt bad for her.

Mokona began jumping up and down looking down at us, "Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran!"

"Mokona! Your eyes..." Syaoran said, surprised.

"It's here! The feather is right around here," Mokona responded.

"Where? Who could have it...?" Syaoran thought.

"I don't know," Mokona replied, "but I just sensed a huge wave!"

"So, someone's Kudan has the feather after all," Fai said.

"Seems like it," I commented.

"But still, why does it get stronger and weaker?" Kurogane asked.

"Kudan protect their bearer, that is what Sorata-san said," Syaoran replied.

"Therefore, it gives off the strongest wave when it protects that person, right?" I asked.

"Exactly," Syaoran said.

"So basically, we won't know until they fight," Fai said.

Primera stood up all of a sudden and stuck her hand out towards him, "Shougo-kun!"

Shougo stuck his hand in the air, with an amused expression.

"Shougo-kun!" Primera yelled again.

"Primera!" Shougo shouted back.

"Looks like those two have a lot of catching up to do," Fai commented.

"What an obnoxious couple," said Kurogane.

I smiled, "They do seem like they like each other a lot, though."

* * *

--Midori's Flashback(3rd Person POV)--

_A young 10-year old Midori could be seen, sitting underneath a bridge near a lake side. She was crying fearfully. She seemed to be hiding from something. She, of course, was in another village. Therefore, no one knew who she was, yet, no one could see here any way._

_Sasori, who was on the mission with her, had spotted her._

_"Midori, what are you doing?" Sasori asked._

_Midori looked up at him and she hugged him tightly and cried in his shoulder._

_"He's mad! He's mad!" she sobbed._

_"Who's mad?" Sasori asked, obviously confused._

_"My step-father is," she hiccuped, "He said I did something wrong, and he hit me! Though, I know I didn't anythng wrong."_

_Sasori knelt down and stroked her head to calm her down, "It's okay. He'll get it over eventually."_

--End of Midori's Flashback (Back to Midori's/1st POV)--

* * *

We walked over to Shougo, and Syaoran asked if he had a feather in his Kudan.

"A feather?" Shougo asked.

"Yes," Syaoran replied, "I'm asking if Sakura's feather is within your Kudan."

"Well, I wonder," Shougo replied, "You'll be able to find out for sure if I fight with my Kudan, won't you?"

There was a short moment of silence and staring, and I felt unusually uncomfortable.

"I was completely serious when I said you intrigued me," Shougo broke the silence.

"You're strong, and I don't mean muscles," Shougo pointed with his thumb where he his heart is, "In here. That's why I said I wanted to battle you...With our Kudan!"

Shougo released his Kudan from within, and it floated up in the air right next to him. Syaoran began to glow fiery colors because of his Kudan, which was about to be released too.

"Understood," responded Syaoran, releasing his Kudan as well, "I accept your challenge."

I looked back and forth between the two, interested. I smiled.

_'This is going to be one interesting battle. I wish Sasori and Deidara were here to see it…Tobi too. I miss everyone at home already, and I'm actually surprised. They used to annoy me so much, but I guess that's what I loved about them. Kazuku scared me a little, though, but it was really fun to tease him about his money. Hidan scared me quite a bit at times, but overall, he was really nice. He just had a short temper and it startled me when he would perform his sacrifices. I miss everyone…I really do. Especially Sasori…!'_


	9. Ariel Leaves

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **This chapter is a filler, and it's sort of a link to getting to the next world. At any rate, I hope you enjoy!! I hope this explains what I meant by time skip and such in the last chapter's author note.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 8: Ariel Leaves#**

During the battle, we all found out that Shougo does not have Sakura's feather, but we did find out that Masayoshi did. Though, he didn't know he had the feather, and he was willing to let Syaoran take it.

Syaoran had leaped onto his Kudan, and he retrieved the feather from the Kudan that had grown and destroyed the city by grabbing the feather from within the Kudan's body. Shougo used his Kudan to put out all the fires that had developed over town afterwards, which were caused by the Kudan's attack.

When we arrived back at Sorata's place, Sakura had awoken. We had to explain many things, but at least we didn't have to teach her how to talk, walk, and everything else along those lines. She just didn't remember who people were and what happened throughout her life.

The next day we ate at the Okonomiyaki place we had eaten at before, and Shougo appeared. He let Masayoshi join his group, and Masayoshi was ecstatic! It was so cute to see him smiling. I don't think I had ever seen him that happy in my world. I only got to see him from time to time, and he always seemed upset in a strange kind of way. Seeing him like this gave me this huge feeling of relief.

This brings us to where we are now, in front of everyone, with a conscious Sakura, about to leave.

"Will you come back?" Masayoshi asked.

"We're not sure," I frowned, "but we might. There's no promises."

Masayoshi frowned.

"Hey," I stepped up towards him.

I looked at his face and smiled, and he blushed and brought his face back up.

"We'll always be in here," I poked where his heart should be.

He looked at me confused.

"In your heart," I giggled.

He smiled big and nodded furiously, "You're right! I hope you guys have a good journey!"

I nodded, "I wish you the best, Masayoshi-kun."

"Good battle," I heard Primera say quietly.

"What was that?" I asked, "I didn't quite catch it."

"You put up a good battle," she said, looking uneasy.

"You too," I smiled, "Thanks."

She smiled brightly and hugged me.

I fell to the ground and screamed, startled, "Nya!"

"Nya?" Kurogane questioned, startled by my scream.

She laughed kind of sadly, "You better come back!"

I laughed nervously, startled, "We can...try? I don't know if we can."

"Why?" she whined.

"We can't control where we go. It's his job," I pointed to Mokona.

Primera started to hug and beg to Mokona to let us return, while still on my lap.

"Primera," Shougo said, "You shouldn't hinder them too much. They probably have a lot to do."

"But…" Primera whined while she got off of me and let go of Mokona.

Fai offered me his hand, and I took it gratefully. I looked up at him, a little freaked out. He smiled at me in an amused kind of way. I smiled brightly in return.

"Puu!" Mokona shouted as he began our teleport thing.

"Bye bye!" I waved brightly, "Have fun!"

Sakura waved and smiled.

"I swear I'll visit soon," Syaoran replied.

"We will?" I asked.

Syaoran looked at me in a 'Hush now!' kind of way, and I abided by his request. They all waved at us, and we dispersed into this big ring of light.

I sighed, "I wonder what the next world will be like."

"Who knows," Fai replied.

"I hope it will be my world," Kurogane spoke.

I saw my Kudan, Ariel, appear before me. Everyone else's did too.

"This is where we part," Ariel sniffed, crying.

"What...?" I asked, surprised, "Why?!"

"I can't leave this world. I hope you have a safe journey. Be careful! I'll always remember you, and I shall always be in your heart. I'll look over you from afar," she smiled, "But I can't help you any more."

I hugged her sadly, "I'll miss you!"

She hugged back with her tiny arms, "I'll miss you too. Now, promise me you'll be careful?"

I crossed my heart, "I swear, so you better swear too!"

She nodded and mimicked the heart crossing thing, "I swear too."

We smiled and hugged one more time, before she transformed into a ball like before and left with the others.

Sakura looked frightened, and she hugged Syaoran's arm, "I'm afraid."

"It'll be all right, Princess. There's no reason to be afraid," Syaoran comforted her.

She smiled, unsure, and nodded.

Shortly after, we arrived in the next world. This time, none of us passed out luckily, but also, Sakura was now awake. This was going to be a challenge.


	10. The Curse Activates

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **This chapter I enjoyed writing a lot, but I'm sorry if my character and the canons get a little out of character. There's a bit of surprise in the chapter too...

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 9: The Curse Activates#**

We landed in the next world, and I landed on my bottom next to a pile of boxes that shattered under Syaoran's, Fai's, and Kurogane's weight. I was right next to Sakura, who was on her knees.

"Are you all right, Princess Sakura?" Syaoran asked immediately.

She blinked a couple times and nodded, "Yeah."

I stood up and brushed my clothes that I left my world from in. I had to return Arashi's clothes to her before I left, sadly. They were actually pretty cute. I never get to wear that stuff often because I'm a ninja and fight quite a bit.

"This isn't my world," Kurogane announced irritated.

"It's not the one I'm from either," Fai said.

"Well, it's not mine either," I sighed.

I reached inside my coat pocket and pulled out the amulet Leader gave me in order to detect whether or not the jinchuuriki is in the world I'm in. It turned a dull red, which means it's not.

I sighed sadly. I didn't want to get too attached to the people I'm traveling with before I have to leave to go back to my own world. I tied the amulet around my neck and tucked it underneath the coat.

I noticed a big, tall, kind of chubby guy approach us, and he stood right in front of Sakura. I stood by her to make sure he didn't attack her.

"What's this, what's this?" the guy asked, "Where the hell did you guys come from?"

I kept a straight, curious stare.

"My, we've been discovered already," Fai sighed.

Sakura stared up at him with a mix of curiosity and fright.

"Come here for a sec," he stated, staring between Sakura and I.

He grabbed Sakura's arm, and he pulled. She winced, and Syaoran immediately kicked him in the face. I gasped and stepped back.

"My, my," Fai said.

"Wow," Kurogane complimented.

"Puu!" Mokona shouted.

The guy fell to the ground, and I knelt down next to Sakura and put an arm around her in a protective kind of way.

"You..." the guy stood, angered, "who are you to kick me?!"

Syaoran didn't reply, but he just kept an emotionless stare towards the man.

I looked between the two men, the huge guy and Syaoran, curious of what would happen.

"Stop it!" I heard a female voice shout.

I looked up to where it came from, and I saw a girl with black hair and gray eyes. She was on top of a roof.

"Don't go around picking on people!" she scolded, "You idiot."

She looked young, about maybe ten to twelve. I smiled at her spunky kind of attitude. She reminded me of myself around that age.

"Chun Hyang," the big guy spoke, "You...who do you think I am?"

_'An idiot,'_ I replied mentally.

"I govern this city of Ryong-hin. I'm the son of the feudal lord, Ryoshi-sama!" he explained.

_'Oh fudge monkeys! We got our self caught with the law, and we haven't even been here an hour!'_ I mentally exclaimed.

"What Ryoshi?" she asked, "And to think that a year ago, you were nothing but a commoner that practiced magic."

"Don't make a fool out of my dad!" he said, "That doesn't matter. You know what will happen if you go against my dad. You know that, don't you?"

Sakura and I just kept looking between the two. I was now curious of how this would unfold. I think she was a little. Syaoran kept an emotionless stare along with Kurogane and Fai, while I just looked at them curiously.

"Sir!" a man said, coming up to the tall guy and whispering something to him.

"What's that? My dad...?" the big man asked, "Gotcha."

The man stopped whispering, and the big guy spoke again, "We'll continue this another time for sure. Be prepared! We're going."

"Okay!" his guys replied.

"Are you hurt?" Syaoran turned around and asked Sakura.

"I'm all right," she replied, standing up along with me. I took my arm off of her, and I sighed.

"My, looks like our arrival made quite a mess," Fai commented.

"I know, I know. I can't believe we already got caught up with the law already," I sighed.

"Syaoran is amazing!" Mokona said, imitating his kick from earlier, "Mokona kicks too!"

"Ah, I'm going to help out!" Syaoran told the people who started picking up our mess.

"Me too!" Mokona said landing on Syaoran's shoulder.

"I'll help," I sighed, taking off my coat because I was getting hot.

"Now, Kuro-puu should help too," Fai said.

"Yeah, you should. You helped make the mess," I said teasingly while picking up some boards.

"What a bother," he replied.

We eventually finished picking up all the vegetables and fixing the boxes they were in, and I wasn't tired yet.

"There's still some over here," the girl called 'Chun Hyang' from earlier said, holding some potatoes.

"You're the one from earlier..." I said.

"Weird," she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

Fai laughed, pointing at Kurorin, "She said that Kurorin looks weird."

"Kurogane's weird!" Mokona cheered and clapped.

"If I am weird, then wouldn't you be too?!" Kurogane shouted.

"You guys..." Chun Hyang said again, "Could you people be?!"

I blinked a couple times, confused, and she ran over and put the potatoes away quickly.

She grabbed Sakura's hand, holding it.

"Come!" she shouted and smiled.

She dragged us to a big house-like thing, and we were told to sit. I sat down next to Fai, bored and curious. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what she wanted.

"Um, this place is..." Syaoran spoke confused.

"It's my house," she said, "Do you guys have anything to say?"

"Eh?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you?" she asked again.

"No," Syaoran said, confused again, "We just arrived at this country not that long ago. And since we only just met you..."

"You really don't?" she asked again.

"No..." Syaoran trailed off sadly.

"Oh, so you're not it..." Chun Hyang said, depressed. "Now that I think about it, there are no way kids like you could be Miteshu."

"Miteshu?" Sakura asked.

"That's right," Chun Hyang replied. "The government of this country sends out people to various places as agents. That's the Miteshu. They're the ones who check around to make sure that evil people aren't conspiring. For the sake of the country, they are always on the look out."

"And that's Mito Koumon!" Mokona shouted in realization for some reason.

"Mito Koumon?" I asked, confused.

"Mito Koumon is..." Mokona said, dressing up in a weird outfit.

I stared in confusion.

"Suke-san, please listen to me," Mokona acted, "Kaku-san, please listen to me too. Ka ka ka ka ka (laughing)."

"Huh?" I laughed a little.

"Like that," Mokona announced.

"I don't really understand, but..." Syaoran said.

"I've been wondering..." Chun Hyang said, "What is that, a talking manjuu?"

"Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona bounced off of Fai's hand into Chun Hyang's lap. I giggled.

"Mokona is like our mascot for now," Fai explained.

"Or like our idol," I added.

"Mokona is like an idol, a popular one!" Mokona danced.

"Well then, we might as well introduce ourselves," Fai spoke, "Let's see...you are?"

"Chun Hyang," Chun Hyang introduced herself.

"I'm Fai," Fai introduced, "That girl with the brown hair is Sakura-chan, and then that's Syaoran. That one over there in the corner is Kuro-puu."

"It's Kurogane!" Kurogane explained.

"Yes, yes, Kuro-puu, we know!" I giggled, "I'm Midori. It's nice to meet you."

"Shut up! It's Kurogane!" Kurogane shouted, causing me to laugh.

"Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu!" Mokona teased.

Chun Hyang laughed a tad with amusement.

"So, let's continue our talk from before," Fai suggested.

"You've always waited for the government to send the Miteshu, haven't you?" I asked, calming down.

"That's right," she replied.

"Is that Ryoshi-sama that bad a person?" Fai asked.

"No, he's worse than bad," she looked down, "He's the worst."

I looked at her sympathetically and curiously.

"He...my mother..." Chun Hyang said.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door, and I whipped my head around to the source of the sound.

"Wind...?" Fai asked.

"Seems like it. Let's see," Kurogane stood up with Fai.

"Don't go out there!" Chun Hyang shouted.

The doors busted open, and a huge gust of wind came through the door. I screamed loudly in shock and covered my face. Fai ran over and put his arm around me in a protective sort of way, and his other arm covered his face.

The wind broke the roof, and I looked up at it. I saw Fai and Kurogane glaring at something, but I wasn't sure.

"This isn't a natural wind," Fai said.

"It's Ryoshi. It's his doing..." Chun Hyang told us.

I heard an evil laughing from outside above the wind, and I growled with anger. I could feel the mark Orochimaru gave me starting to spread. I noticed Fai gasp when he saw the black spirals spread across my body.

"That bastard..." I spoke, looking up through the roof with my eyes now green.

I jumped up through the roof, and I heard Kurogane, Syaoran, and Fai shout after me.

"Where are you, you fucking bastard?!" I bellowed.

I heard a couple gasps of surprise from inside, and I heard someone jump up out of the roof from behind me.

"Midori, calm down!" Fai yelled above the wind.

"How can I...?" I asked quietly.

"Ooh? What do we have here?" a guy with long ear-lobes ask.

"Your worst nightmare," I glared and smirked menacingly.

"Really? I think it's the other way around," he flicked his hand at me, and the wind pushed me onto my back on the roof. Though, I immediately stood up, and I felt the level of the curse rising with each second.

"Like that could beat me!" I yelled at me, fangs growing from the curse.

I screamed loud with pain and anger, and I knew I reached the second level of the curse. My skin was now pale white, but it still was in its same shape. My left eye was green, and my other was red. My hair was now messy, pointed, and reached down to my ankles. The loose strands of my hair that weren't in the pony tail reached my shoulders. I had a long, black, vertical line on the left side of my face from the tip of my forehead, down over my eye and down my neck to my toes.

"How could you do that people, you bastard?!" I shouted, "Power isn't anything! Don't take the same path I did, you stupid idiot!"

"Same path? You took a similar one? Interesting," he smirked, "But I'm afraid we don't have time for explanations. I got to go. We'll continue this another time."

He laughed evilly, and I whipped out several shuriken and threw them at him. He gasped and they were all backfired towards me, but I dodged them with ease. He gave a smirk and disappeared with his stupid son.

"Come back here you chicken, so I can kick your ass!" I yelled.

"I think it's time to cool down," Fai put a hand on my shoulder.

I immediately shrugged it off and ran to where he was. I glared at the spot with distaste.

"Hey, Kid," Kurogane said, "Try to calm down before you kill yourself or destroy something."

"What do you want?" I asked, "To call me a freak of some kind? I don't care. Call me what you want."

I started to cool down, and the level returned to level one. I was beginning to gain control again over my actions.

"No, of course we wouldn't call you that. You're probably not like that because you want to be, right? Though, do you remember what I said?" Fai tried to calm me down.

I turned around and stared at him with my now blue and green eyes, "Yes. That's what I'm trying to do at the moment. It's not easy to overcome this curse and gain control. It's activated by anger and negative feelings, so..."

He smiled, "I see. That's why you freaked out suddenly. Is there any way to get rid of the curse?"

I shook my head, "No. It's going to be here for the rest of my life. I can only limit it with a special jutsu, but I can't do the jutsu on myself. Usually Leader-sama would do it for me."

"Leader-sama...?" Kurogane asked.

"How are we going to fix the roof...?" I changed the subject, beginning to grow tired.

"Midori-chan, are you all right?" Mokona refered my drooping eyes.

"I'm fine..." I replied, falling beginning losing consciousness.

"Midori-chan!" Fai and Mokona shouted, startled by me falling forwards.

"Kid!" Kurogane shouted.

I felt someone catch me before I literally lost all my senses, meaning I lost consciousness completely.


	11. Sealing the Curse

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **I'm debating on whether or not I should make this a Kurogane/OC/Fai story or not...if you have any suggestions, please tell me! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a little shocking and cute scene at the end!

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 11: Sealing the Curse#**

I heard the sound of repeated hammering to the roof, and I rolled over to my side, groaning.

_'The curse activated, huh?'_ I thought, sighing mentally, _'I only get a migraine if the curse activated, after all.'_

I sat up, and looked around the room. I was on a futon with the same clothes I had on earlier, in the same room, in the middle of it.

"W-What...Ha-Happened?" I stuttered, gaining my senses back, "And, geez, stop that hammering! My head's killing me! Please!"

I held my head with one hand, rubbing it painfully.

"Midori-chan, you're awake! Thank goodness! We thought we lost you!" Fai shouted with a hint of relief in his voice.

I looked at him, "How long was I out?"

"About a day," Kurogane replied.

I nodded, standing up slowly, and walking over to look up the hole in the roof, "Wow! It's so big!"

Kurogane sighed, "Why do I have to fix somebody else's home?"

"She let us stay the night, so it's a matter of course," Fai replied, smiling at me with a lot of relief.

He handed Kurogane another board, much to my displeasure, and Kurogane then replied again, "But who would've thought that the kid lives in this house alone."

"She did say her mom passed away," Fai answered again.

As I looked at them, listening since I was slightly interested, I leaned against the wall for support, because I was beginning to lose balance. I haven't even gained complete concentration yet.

"And just how long are we planning on staying here?" Kurogane asked.

"That's up to Mokona," Fai pointed out, smiling.

"Geez, why does that kid have to hold the white manjuu all the time?" Kurogane asked.

"It would be nice if Syaoran knew something new," Fai said.

"But, is that Princess ok?" Kurogane asked again, "She seems to be constantly spaced out, just like the kid right there at the moment."

"That's not very nice! That stupid curse uses up a lot of energy," I sighed and yawned.

He made a grunting sound in response, and Fai responded for Sakura, "We still don't have enough of her memories to get the old Sakura-chan back..."

I nodded in understanding, starting to gain concentration, "We've only recovered two feathers, after all. It seems that she's gotten some memories back, but it's nowhere near complete."

"Well, even she gets all her memories back, she won't remember Syaoran," Fai commented, "But Syaoran will keep on searching for the feathers of Sakura's memory that were scattered across different worlds. No matter how hard it gets."

As Fai began to keep on speaking, he sat down, and we drank tea. Kurorin caught us...

"And you two!! What are you two doing sitting there?!" Kurogane shouted.

"Hmm?" Fai asked.

"You guys have to work too!" Kurogane shouted very angry-like.

"Oh, no, I was thinking I'd just keep an eye on you while you worked, Kuropipi," I replied for Fai and I.

Fai smirked at me, and I smiled back.

As we were arguing, kind of, anyway, the time grew later. The house had already been fixed, and I heard some commotion outside. I looked out the window and I saw Syaoran fighting these guys in black outfits.

"Guys," I got their attention, "There are some weird guys in black suits fighting Syaoran down the street."

"Eh? Black suits? Move aside," Kurogane pushed me out of the way, but I just shrugged it off. Though, it did make me slightly irritated.

Fai stood by me, and he gave me a reassuring smile, as if he knew Kurorin made me a little irritated. I smiled back, showing him I'm all right.

Fai put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me out of the way as Kurogane moved back to his spot, looking aggravated, and flopped down on the ground.

"What's up his butt?" I whispered to Fai, who gave me an amused look.

I looked out the window, noticing that house was burnt down, and the tall, big man from earlier threw this fan up in the air. As he did this, Chun Hyang's face fell into depression. The fan was destroyed, and Chun Hyang looked like she had been smacked across the face and seen a ghost in one day.

I gave her a look of sympathy, and I sat back down up against the window next to Fai I began to grow tired, since I was still under side-affects from the curse. I yawned, and my eyelids began to droop.

"Hmm? You're tired already?" Fai asked me.

I nodded, "That stupid curse has strange side-affects, but the more I use the curse, the less they happen. The only issue with using the curse is I would eventually just give up and not care about anyone and fall into the hands of the person who gave it to me...whose evil."

Fai nodded in understanding.

"I personally hate that guy," I said with a stone cold face and an emotionless voice.

This caught Kurogane's attention, and he seemed to pick up a hint as if I was hiding something. Fai seemed to notice this a little too.

I yawned again, "Man, I hate being tired! I normally can stay up for like a week with no sleep!"

I noticed that Syaoran, Sakura, and Chun Hyang, along with Mokona, had walked back in.

"Welcome back," I smiled, "Your roof is fixed."

"Ah, thanks for your help," Chun Hyang put on a fake smile.

I nodded, smiling tiredly.

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked me.

"I'm feeling a little tired, but I'm a lot better compared to this morning," I reassured her.

She nodded, seeming relieved, and Syaoran just started at me in a non-trusting way. Chun Hyang seemed to be a little relieved too.

"Hey, Mokona," I caught his attention.

He jumped onto my lap, and I laughed with amusement, "Can I have my bag?"

"Bag...? Sure!" he jumped up into the air and threw me my bag.

I opened it up and looked inside to get what I want. I found the book, and I walked over to Kurogane.

"Hey, Kurorin," I asked.

"I said not to call me that!" he shouted.

"I was just...going to ask something," I frowned in a kid-like way.

He rolled eyes, "What do you want, Kid?"

"You said you're a ninja right?" he nodded, "Can you seal the curse again? It wore off. If you don't, it can get really dangerous. I mean I could lose all my senses and kill someone without knowing. I don't want that to happen."

He looked at me for a second in thought, and he nodded slowly, "What do I have to do?"

I sat down next to him, with faces full of wonder from the others, and I opened the book up to the page with the sealing jutsu thing on it.

"Hey, this is in my language!" Kurogane shouted with surprise.

I nodded, "That's good. You read it then."

I passed him the book, and he read through it, "I guess I can try. I've never tried anything like this before. Just show me where the guy bit you at."

I pulled my sleeve down a bit and showed him my shoulder. He did the hand signs shown, and he sealed it. Though, I was in a lot of pain during it, and I winced and whimpered a bit. I noticed the blue marks surrounding my body, meaning it worked. I was relieved at that, at least.

"That should do it," Kurogane gasped for air, huffing and puffing. I held my bite mark, and began to shake a little. Normal side affects, though. The shaking happens all the time. I leaned up against the wall, eyes closed, gasping for air. I motioned for Mokona to take my bag and the book, and he swallowed it.

"Thank...God...that's over," I breathed.

"Midori-chan! Kurorin! Are you all right?" Mokona asked us.

I let out what seemed to be an attempted giggle and nodded. Kurogane just ignored him.

After that incident, we left for bed. I had to hold onto Fai as we walked into the room we slept in with everyone else.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Fai asked me.

I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah. This is normal, don't worry."

I laid down on my futon between Fai and Kurogane. Next to Fai was just the wall, and next to Kurorin was Syaoran. After Syaoran was Sakura, and after Sakura was Chun Hyang. Mokona slept between me and Kurogane.

"Hey, Kid," Kurogane asked me, "How did you get that curse...?"

"I was in a fight with this one guy...and he bit me all of a sudden. I was startled, and that's also how the curse appeared. I almost died from him giving it to me, but I guess there also aren't a lot of survivors from the curse. I was lucky," I replied lazily.

"What was the guy's name?" he asked.

"That's confidential information I cannot give out. Sorry..." I yawned.

I rolled over and faced him as he grunted in response.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he replied, turning over to face my face instead Syaoran's back. When he saw my face in front of his, he began to blush a little.

I smirked, "You're embarrassed."

"What are you two fighting about?" Fai asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

I sat up too, and I dramatically, and also in a kid's way, replied "Ah, sorry. Did we wake you? I was just teasing Kurowan about his secret love desire for me."

"Eh? Kurorin likes Midori-chan?" Fai smiled mischievously, "How cute! I'm sorry, though. I can't share her!"

Fai put his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap, and I blushed. That's not what I expected him to say whatsoever. He doesn't like me like that...does he?


	12. Homesick

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **I don't know what to say, really. I guess this story is starting to get a little more off the plot line, huh? That's always good. Wait until you see how this chapter turns out...giggle

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 12: Homesick#**

I lay there between Fai and Kurogane, who's sitting up against the wall sleeping, thinking about everything in general. I don't know what came over me, but I kept getting these strange thoughts.

_What if these people betray me?_

_Does Fai actually like me in that way?_

_Do I like him in that way?_

_Should I date him if he asks? I mean, I'm a missing ninja in my world...It could cause trouble and perhaps his life if I did date him._

_How do I get home after I complete the mission?_

_Do I have to keep traveling like Kurogane is to get back?_

_Leader-sama would be upset if that was the case..._

_What's everyone doing at home?_

_Are Deidara and Sasori still fighting about art? Most likely..._

_Now that I think about it...I miss home. The Akatsuki and their random moments are quite entertaining. I wonder if they miss me. I doubt it. I caused trouble all the time..._

Through my spur of random thoughts and funny faces while thinking, I noticed Sakura sitting up and staring me strangely. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Ah, I was just thinking is all," I sat up and stared at her, "Why are you awake?"

"I don't know, but if something is troubling you, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone," she smiled.

I looked at her for a moment, and I decided to say one thing, "I was just thinking about home...I feel like I actually miss it a bit."

She noticed my eyes moving towards the window next to Kurogane, as if avoiding eye contact, which I was.

"Well, after you finish this 'mission' that Syaoran mentioned, won't you be able to go home?" she asked.

I nodded, "I just don't know how I'm going to get there. She could teleport me there, but she could have done that for Kurorin...I imagine I'll be in the same boat as him. I have to wait, I guess."

She smiled, "Don't cry."

I looked at her, and I replied stubbornly, "I'm not crying!"

She laughed, and I felt someone stir. It was Fai. I covered my mouth.

_'Darn it! I spoke too freakin' loud!'_ I scolded myself mentally.

"Huh? Midori-chan...? What are you doing awake?" Fai yawned, "We have a long day tomorrow."

I laughed nervously, and I whispered, "You're right. I was just talking to Sakura-chan. We should go to sleep. Right, Sakura-chan?"

She nodded, smiling at me for being nervous. She looked amused.

The next morning came around, and I woke up...sprawled out on the futon. I guess Fai had awoken before me, since I was freely sleeping. I always had slept quite wildly.

I sat up in bed, and I noticed I was the only one still sleeping. I got up and walked into the main room, my hair wild and sticking out at random places.

"Ohayo!" I yawned.

"It's about time you woke up," Kurogane sighed, "We all tried to get you to wake up, but you wouldn't. You even attacked the other Kid here."

I looked at him bewildered, "I did? I don't remember. I didn't hurt him, did I?"

Kurogane shook his head, "No, he dodged. Luckily he didn't get hit by that. That kunai you through was aimed at his neck. He would've died."

I gulped, "S-Sorry! I've never been a morning person. Plus, I fell asleep late..."

He kept his stare towards me, suspiciously, "You carry weapons around constantly?"

I nodded, "Out of habit. My world is quite dangerous, after all."

"Hmm..." Kurogane stared. I turned away, and I looked up at the sky.

"Noon, huh...?" I whispered to myself.

I looked down at my clothes from my world. The clothes were a tad dirty, and they were in need of washing. I imagine we would be getting new clothes today for this world. I had taken off my shoes, so I was barefoot. Well, it was custom in this world to take off shoes. That's what Chun Hyang said.

"You missed Breakfast," Chun Hyang came in, "But you're awake in time for lunch."

"Do you have a brush?" I yawned again.

She nodded, "Yeah. Hold on."

She came back in with a brush, and I accepted it gratefully. I literally hugged her. She laughed at my actions.

I took the brush, and I started to brush it. It was super painful. I think I was making quite amusing faces, since Fai was looking at me with an amused stare.

I just looked at him, "What? It hurts!"

Kurogane sighed and looked out the window.

"Kurorin," I walked over to him.

"It's Kurogane," he glared.

I giggled, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing in particular," he replied.

"Hmm...I see," I smiled.

I finished brushing my hair and I gave the brush back to her. Today, as usual, my hair was in a ponytail.

I sat down next to Fai tiredly, "I slept too late...have you ever done that?"

Fai nodded, "Several times. I just don't think about it too much."

I nodded in understanding.

Chun Hyang brought out the lunch. I guess by the stares everyone was giving, it was the same as breakfast. I didn't really mind, since I was starved.

I looked at the chopsticks, and I picked them up with ease. I began to eat the fish stuff first. I used chopsticks in my world, so it wasn't a big deal for me.

I finished first, and Chun Hyang asked if I would like seconds.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm fine. Thank you, though," I smiled brightly, "The food was so wonderful! You're an amazing cook."

She blushed, "Ah, it was nothing really. You're welcome."

I smiled brightly again, "Thanks for you the food. I think I'm going go take a walk. Is that okay?"

She nodded, and I got up to go outside. As I was in the other room, slipping on my shoes, I heard Sakura say something.

"She wasn't really feeling well last night, so..."

I smiled, _'She didn't say anything. I guess she really is trustworthy.'_

"Eh? Not feeling well?" Fai asked, "How so?"

"I don't know," she replied quickly.

"Hmmm..." Kurogane commented, "Weird. She seemed so cheerful today. Though, she did mention she went to bed late. I wonder why that is?"

"I woke up and saw her sitting up in a thinking position last night," Fai said, "She said something about talking to Sakura-chan."

"What did she say?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't understand what she meant," Sakura lied, "Plus, I wasn't really awake or anything, so I don't remember entirely."

I smirked and left the house, confident she wouldn't tell at this rate.

I walked through the village, looking around at all the trees and such. I found this bridge, and I stood there, with my arms leaning on it.

"Ehh? What do we have here? It's one of the punks from earlier," I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw the big, chubby, muscle guy.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you want? I was just standing here."

"Don't get cocky with me," he glared, "You'll pay if you do."

I smirked, "From your father? Only a stupid, un-confident, weakling would go to their father for help. A strong and confident man would fight their own battles."

"Shut up! You'll pay!" he glared.

"Prove it," I said, showing an ice cold glare, "I'm in the mood to blow off some steam."

_'I know for a fact he's strong, if he can beat Syaoran. I won't underestimate anything this time, Kurorin! I'll prove it to you!'_ I thought.

He charged at me with is fist raised, and he swung it at me. I grabbed his fist with my own hand, blocking it. I was unharmed, since I used chakra.

"Eh?" he showed a surprised glance.

I smirked, and I pulled his arm behind his back, kicking him in the process. He went flying over the bridge into the water.

I walked over to the other side of the bridge and looked over the wall, "You all right, Piggy?"

"Who's a piggy?!" he exclaimed, getting up, but he fell back down.

I jumped over the bridge with ease, landing on the water. I stood on it, much to his surprise.

"Y-You're a witch!" he exclaimed, frightened.

I blinked a couple times, and I thought of a good idea, "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it? I mean, you won't live to tell the tale."

I cornered him at the edge of the river. I picked him up by his collar, and I hit his head on the bridge's wall. He passed out, and I used a memory jutsu to remove this fight from his memory. I dragged him up next to a tree.

"Eh? What happened, Midori-chan?" Fai asked from the bridge, "You're all wet."

"U-Uh...I-I..." I stuttered, "What makes you think something happened?"

"Well, like I said, you're wet, and you're dragging Ryoshi-sama's son's body up next to a tree. Plus, his head is bleeding," Fai pointed out in curiosity.

"I fought him," I sighed, "I needed to blow off some steam and such, so..."

He nodded and smiled, "I see."

I nodded and smiled. I walked back up to the bridge and I stood there next to Fai, looking at the river.

"What did you and Sakura-chan talk about last night?" Fai asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I lied.

"That's not true, and Sakura-chan won't tell anybody," Fai countered.

I groaned and turned around, so I was leaning on the edge of the bridge while looking at the sky, "I don't want to talk about it."

Fai sighed and looked over at me, "Please?"

"Hey, what's for dinner?" I tried to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject, Midori-chan. It won't work. We all are worried about you, you know. You have been acting different since this morning," Fai said.

"Did it ever even occur to you I could just be tired?! Sheesh. Besides, we've only known each other for a few days. What makes you think you could all be that worried? You barley even know who I am!" I walked off, irritated.

Fai stared at the spot I was standing at before, dumbfounded. I haven't ever changed my attitude towards him before.

I walked back to Chun Hyang's home, and I jumped up through the hole in the ceiling that I thought was sealed. I guess not.

I sat up on the roof where I couldn't be seen anywhere by anyone.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have snapped...he was just worried. I should go apologize later. First, I should think over what I should say, though. Of course, I'll tell the truth. I'm a little homesick. I just don't know how to say it,'_ I thought.

I heard Fai come inside, and they began to talk.

"So how did it go? What's wrong with that kid?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know," Fai sighed, "She snapped at me and walked off."

"Hmm...That definitely isn't like her," Kurogane replied, "Geez."

"Hmmm...So how's the plan going?" Fai asked.

_'Plan?'_ I questioned mentally, _'What plan?'_

"Well, why I speak, how about you fix the roof?" Kurogane asked.

"Might as well. Kills two birds with one stone, after all," Fai shrugged.

Fai grabbed the stuff, and I immediately moved over to the other side of the roof where he wouldn't notice me.

He through the stuff up and he pulled himself up here, "So what's the plan?"

"There are a total of eight gates," Kurogane paused, "Looks like we're going have to bust one of them."

Fai kept hammering the board in lightly. It caused this repeated sound, and Kurogane seemed to get annoyed. I giggled at Fai, without noticing I did.

"Hey! You bastard, what are you doing up there?" Kurogane exclaimed, "If you're going hammer, do it right!"

"If you're going to complain, then why don't you do it, Kuro-pon?" Fai asked, while looking behind him towards where I was with an amused gaze.

_'Crap! I think he heard me!'_ I scolded myself mentally.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kurogane replied, "If you storm the castle, then how the hell will the roof ever get fixed?"

"Hijustsu, eh?" Fai questioned, while standing up and looking for the source of the giggle, "I see..."

"I've got bad news!" Mokona exclaimed, "Syaoran and Sakura are...!"

"What happened to them?" Fai stuck his head through the roof's hole and back inside. He looked at Mokona.

"Eh? Something happened to them?" I questioned out loud.

"Kid? I didn't know you were here," Kurogane said, "Where are you anyway?"

I jumped down from behind Fai's head, "Here. I was on the other side of the roof."

"I see..." Kurogane replied, while looking at me with suspicion.

"What's with everyone giving me that look today?" I glared.

"Nothing," Kurogane turned around in wonder, "Let's go."

"That brat...he just went waltzing in as he pleased," Kurogane scolded Syaoran even though he wasn't anywhere near.

"The hijutsu surrounding the castle is stronger than I imagined," Fai commented, "If you go through that gate, you won't come back out."

"What do you mean? Then he and Sakura..." I looked at the gate with disbelief, "Won't come back out?!"

Fai nodded sadly.

I glared at the gate and growled with anger, "Well Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun better come out one way or the other, or I'll freakin' kill that Ryoshi dude!"

Chun Hyang called the whole town over, and she suggested something. I was to out of it to really hear her.

"Chun Hyang, quit fooling around."

"There isn't anyone that's come back out after going through the gates."

"Sakura is God's favorite daughter," Chun Hyang tried to persuade the townspeople; "She'll definitely come back!"

"Do you think that what Chun Hyang is saying is true?" another Arashi said.

This startled me. That is, when I saw her.

"Wow..." I whispered, "There really are twins from different worlds."

"I don't know," a twin Sorata said, "But if it's the truth...!"

I started to giggle to myself, but I stopped when the doors started to glow.

"Eh?" I questioned.

Everyone else looked, and they gasped. Mokona jumped down and sat on my shoulder, rubbing his head against mine in a comforting way. I smiled and hugged him.

"That's..." Kurogane spoke in disbelief.

"Syaoran!" Mokona shouted.

I smiled brightly, "Thank God!"

"And Sakura-chan is with him," Fai said.

"They...They've come back!" the twin Sorata said.

"Yes," the twin Arashi replied.

The townspeople shouted with amazement, and they also now believed whatever Chun Hyang said.

Chun Hyang lunged at Sakura and embraced her, "I knew you would come back!"

We all walked back home, and Kurogane now sat on the roof, "So we're not going storm the castle after all?"

Of course, Fai, Mokona, and I sat up there also. I just sat up there because it was my new favorite view.

"But it seems the townspeople changed their minds a bit," Fai said.

"You're right. You saw the way they reacted when Chun Hyang was right, after all. They know it's not impossible," I sighed, "Ah, Fai."

"Yes?" he looked at me.

"Sorry about earlier. I was just thinking about a lot of stuff, like home," I whispered, but they could still hear.

I turned my gaze towards the castle in the distance.

"You're homesick...?" Kurogane questioned.

I nodded, but I didn't speak.

"I see," Fai sighed with relief, "You worried us sick. We thought something was really wrong."

"The thing is..." I whispered, "I don't know why I'm homesick. I never really liked home to begin with."

"Hmm?" Kurogane questioned with curiosity. Fai just gave me a look.

"It's nothing," I shook my head, "I'll just have to deal with it. I guess that saying is true, though."

"What saying?" Fai asked.

"You'll never know how much you love something until it's gone," I smiled softly while looking straight ahead and avoiding the gazes from the others.


	13. The Lady

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** I can't believe I've put these many chapters up in two days, but I guess it's kind of normal considering they're on Quizilla. I've just copied and pasted them into word and fixed them.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 13: The Lady#**

I watched as Sakura put the flowers in the vase. They were glowing flowers, actually. They intrigued me.

We all had received clothes from this world now. My outfit was an orange, decorative around the edges, dress-like top. It reached to my knees. Underneath it I had a black long-sleeve shirt and black pants that reached to my ankles. I had white shoes that were similar to ballet shoes and no socks.

"What pretty flowers!" Mokona continuously cheered.

Sakura and Mokona laughed and smiled.

"Mother!" Chun Hyang shouted out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" Mokona, Sakura, and I questioned.

"What's wrong?" Mokona asked Chun Hyang.

"I-It's nothing..." Chun Hyang smiled nervously.

I watched her curiously.

_'Weird,'_ I thought, _'But I kind of understand.'_

"I guess Sakura-chan entered the Lord's Castle when she was unconsciously searching for her feathers," Fai spoke with thought.

"Does that mean there's a feather inside the castle?" Syaoran asked.

"Chun Hyang said so herself, that one year ago this town's lord got very strong all of a sudden," Fai replied, "Hearing that, I believe it's because he got a hold of Sakura-chan's feather."

"It's only been a few days," Kurogane replied lazily, "She's only recently lost her memory feathers."

"Because we're in a different dimension, the flow of time may be different as well," Fai explained.

Syaoran stood up, "I'll go find out."

"Wait," Sakura stopped him, "You're hurt, Syaoran-kun."

"I'm fine," Syaoran reassured her.

"But still..." Sakura replied.

"I'll be fine. If there is a feather in there, I will bring it back to you," Syaoran once again reassured her.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura replied.

"Wait just a sec," Fai butted in.

Syaoran looked at Fai in a worried kind of way.

"Relax, I'm not going to stop us," he reassured Syaoran, "I just wanted to say one thing. I think we made a mistake last time. You've got to take down the hijutsu being used on the gate of the castle."

"Can't you do something about it?" Kurogane asked.

"Nope," Fai smiled at him.

"Jeez, don't act like you got a plan then!" Kurogane shouted.

Mokona jumped down from my shoulder, and I looked at him, "I got it! We'll ask Yuuko!"

"The Dimensional Witch?" I asked.

Mokona took us out onto the porch thing, and this big pink circle came out from the jewel on his head. It expanded and appeared in front of us.

"My, my, Mokona, what's wrong?" Yuuko appeared and asked.

"S-She spoke!" Chun Hyang said, amazed.

"Hyuu! This guy can talk to other worlds!" Fai pretended to whistle. I giggled lightly at him.

'_How cute…No! Stop having these thoughts! You'll only get hurt in the end, Midori!'_ I scolded myself.

"He comes in handy a lot," Kurogane pointed out.

"I see, so you want to take out the hijutsu and enter that gate?" Yuuko said as if someone spoke.

"Yes, Ma'am," Fai replied.

"But even without asking me for help, can't you use magic, Fai?" Yuuko questioned him.

"I handed over the source of my magical powers to you already, so..." Fai said.

"So, the tattoo I took off of you as your precious item is the source that controls your magic?" Yuuko questioned, "I believe that your spells come from somewhere else."

"Well, yes, but still..." Fai commented, "Without that, I've vowed not to use magic."

'_Huh? He vowed not to use magic without that big phoenix tattoo? Why's that?'_ I questioned.

"I see," Yuuko replied, "All right, I'll send you something that can take down the castle's hijustsu."

I looked over at Fai, and I walked over next to him and looked at Yuuko. I placed a hand on Fai's sleeve in a comforting kind of a way. I noticed something was wrong. He looked down at me and smiled reassuringly.

"However," Yuuko spoke up again, "I'll need another precious item."

"If I have anything to give you..." Syaoran spoke up.

"How's this?" Fai held up his magical staff.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure, it's fine," Fai said, "I don't use it any more."

"Fine by me. Please give it Mokona," Yuuko spoke then disappeared.

Mokona swallowed the staff, and I looked at him an amazed sort of way. He then shot out this ball looking kind of thing. Syaoran caught it.

"It kind of looks like a mud ball," Kurogane commented.

I giggled, "You're right, Kurorin. I didn't think of that until you mentioned it."

"This can take down hijutsu," Syaoran gripped it with protection.

"I'm coming too," Chun Hyang said.

"But, it will be pretty dangerous," Fai told her.

"I know the area well, so I'm coming along," Chun Hyang countered.

"That's troubling," Fai sighed.

Chun Hyang gripped Syaoran's shirt, "I'm going into the castle with you guys and toppling the lord! He's my mother's sworn enemy!" She stomped her foot, "So I'm definitely coming along, Syaoran!"

I grabbed Fai's sleeve in a sad kind of way, and I let go and walked over to her.

I held me breath, "Chun Hyang."

"I'm coming!" she shouted at me.

"Chun Hyang!" I shouted.

I grabbed her arm.

"What?! Why can't I come?" she looked at me.

"I know how you feel, but it's too dangerous. Your mom wouldn't want you to get hurt, right?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"How can you know how I feel?!" she shouted at my face.

I glared at her and stood up, hiding my eyes, "Because I saw my mom get murdered in front of me too! Don't think you're the only one in the same boat!"

She stopped and gasped, and she just stared at me.

I showed her my face and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for shouting, but just stay here with Sakura-chan, okay?"

I walked out with everyone else, but I was in front of them.

'_I'm sorry, Chun Hyang, but it's for your own protection and your own good. I didn't mean to snap back there, but she just hit a soft spot and my nerves just sort of snapped. I'll apologize later…'_ I sighed.

I felt stares on my back, but I shrugged it off.

"Anyway," Kurogane broke the awkward silence, "we're going to have to face off against the lord and his cronies."

"And if the lord really did get Sakura-chan's feather..." Fai said.

"I'm taking it back," Syaoran finished for Fai.

The rest of the way was walked in silence, and we eventually made it to the gate. I looked at it from a distance, but it wasn't that far of one.

Fai walked up next to one of my sides, and Syaoran was next to the other. Kurogane was standing next to Syaoran. Mokona stood on Fai's shoulder, but as Fai walked up to me, Mokona jumped down onto my shoulder in a comforting kind of way.

"Okay, now it's time for the item we received from the Dimensional Witch to work its magic," Fai said while putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly.

"But, how exactly do we use it?" Kurogane asked.

I looked up at him and smiled a little to reassure him I was fine. He smiled back. I felt a stare towards me and looked over at Kurogane, and I smiled at him. He just looked away.

"Throw it," Mokona explained.

"Eh?" Syaoran looked at Mokona.

"Throw it as far as you can!" Mokona explained, "See if you can hit the castle."

"I wonder if it'll reach," Fai said while holding my hand comfortingly, not intimately.

I smiled and held it back, "Try it out, Syaoran-kun."

"No problem," Syaoran reassured himself, it seems.

Syaoran threw it up in the air, and he kicked it!

"Huh?" I blinked a couple times as a big pink bubble thing surrounding the castle appeared.

The ball thing hit it, and this blue line, like a crack, appeared. The hijutsu force around the castle began to break.

"He did it!" Mokona cheered.

We walked inside, and I still walked next to Fai, still holding his hand for dear life. I never was a fan for haunted houses. Fai seemed to notice this.

We had been walking down this one single path for awhile now, and I started to grow a little bored.

"It's good that we made it inside, but how long does this path go on for?" Kurogane questioned.

"You tired, Kurogane?" Mokona asked, "Lazy Bum!"

"I don't see you walking," Kurogane countered.

"We're walking awfully hard, but we're not getting anywhere," Fai commented, "No doors…"

I let go of his hand, and I gripped the sleeve to his shirt. He smiled at me.

"And I don't think Midori-chan really likes in here," Fai sighed while looking at me.

"I'm not a fan of haunted houses..." I laughed nervously.

"Then why didn't you stay back with other girls?" Kurogane questioned.

"Like I would miss out on the fun, Kuro-puu!" I smiled at him.

"Don't go calling me weird names!" he shouted.

"Plus, I don't want to stay back there with Chun Hyang after I shouted that," I added more quietly so really I only could hear it.

"We're back where we started," Syaoran stated out of the blue.

"How do you know?" Kurogane questioned, turning around and looking at Syaoran, "It does look a little familiar, but we never turned back."

"Anticipating this," Syaoran picked up this pebble off of the floor, "I left this on the ground before."

"Hyuu, you're great, Syaoran-kun," Fai, once again, faked whistling.

"What's that 'Hyuu' all of a sudden?" Kurogane said.

"Well I can't whistle!" Fai admited.

"Hyuu!" Mokona copied Fai.

"Don't you go and do it too! Damn it, it's no use walking like this," Kurogane sighed.

Fai walked over to the wall with a serious face, and I followed him, letting go of his sleeve. He put his hand near the wall, and he seemed to be concentrating.

"This is it," Fai said.

"You think the lord is on the other side?" Kurogane questioned.

"I'm not certain, but I think I sense an extremely strong power from the other side," Fai explained.

I put my hand up near the wall too, and I heard gasps, which means my hand turned blue, "Fai is right."

"You can sense it too?" Fai asked.

I nodded, "But I'm not that good at sensing stuff. I sense it, but it's really weak. Though, I can tell it's powerful. I'm better at sensing immediate danger."

He nodded, smiling at my face as I thought up of words to explain.

"I thought you wouldn't use magic," Kurogane said.

"Well, this isn't really magic," I explained, "I can't use it because I'm not a magician."

"It's not really magic, more of a sense," Fai said in a more understanding way, and he took out a hammer to hand to Kurogane, "Here, use this."

"Jeez, what's this?" Kurogane asked.

"Knock this wall down," Fai said.

"I've got a better way to do it," Kurogane said while acting all high and mighty.

He stuck the hammer in his shirt near his chest, and he punched the wall.

I stared at him in shock, "Amazing!"

"Bingo!" Mokona cheered.

"Someone...is in here," I said with a serious voice.

Kurogane looked down at me with an interested face.

She had on this weird head dress piece thing, but I was used to it. I've seen lots and lots of weird people in my time, after all.

"So you made it, you slimy little worms," she acknowledged or presence.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kurogane asked rudely.

"You really have to fix your greetings, Kurogane," I looked at him seriously.

He looked at me in a surprised kind of way. That was, after all, the first time I used his name.

"If you keep up your greetings, one day you'll be killed," I explained, "Now, may I ask for your name please?"

She smirked at me, "I like your attitude, Little Girl, but I must warn you filthy little humans, who only live for a hundred years, to watch your mouth when you speak to me."

I glared at her, and I exclaimed mentally, _'Filthy humans? Who the hell does she think she is?!'_

"Although, I haven't had visitors in a long time. I'll forgive you this once. Though, you're one to talk all high and mighty, Little Girl. You just thought 'Who the does she think is?!' right?" she exclaimed.

I looked at her with a bewildered face. Fai looked at me in an amused kind of way, and Kurogane just completely ignored it.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurogane asked, "Anyway, just hurry up and spit out the lord's location."

"Kuropun, you're too impatient," Fai warned while grabbing my hand, so I wouldn't run and hit the lady. He had this sense, you see. He was right. I was about to go bash her head in.

"Kuropon is impatient and bashful," Mokona explained, "So cute!"

"Shut the hell up, you two," Kurogane ordered.

"You young kids are quite humorous," the lady said.

"She likes us!" Mokona shouted.

"She doesn't like you! She called you a brat!" Kurogane exclaimed.

Syaoran took a couple steps forward, and I looked in alarm.

"I believe there is something we're looking for inside of this castle. Do you think you could please tell us where the lord is?" Syaoran asked.

There was a moment of silence, in which Syaoran and the lady stared at each other. The lady seemed to be in deep thought, and Syaoran was just waiting patiently.

She lifted up her hand, and I noticed she had extremely long nails, "Your eyes look sincere."

She stood up abruptly, and I squeezed Fai's hand. He looked down at me in confusion.

"I...sense danger," I whispered to him, "A lot of it."

He nodded in understanding at me.

"However, I cannot answer your question," she said in a dangerous tone. "Also, I cannot let you pass beyond this point."

"Well, then..." I said, becoming serious again, "It seems to me, that if you aren't going to let us pass, you plan on doing something pretty bad to us."

She smirked and laughed evilly, "Precisely."

With a wave of her fingers, our surroundings changed. The only difference was I couldn't get out of it since it wasn't a gengutsu at all. I cursed under my breath.

There were large pillars sticking out of the ground, big pink bubbles floating everywhere, and a single temple that lay in the middle of it. All of us stood on different pillars surrounding the temple where the lady stands. The ground was water, which I believed we couldn't touch. There was a strange aurora coming from it.

"An illusion," Kurogane stated.

"No, its hijutsu," the lady explained, "the illusion is just to throw you off. My hijutsu...isn't just something pretty to look at."

She lifted a finger, and one of the bubbles flew at Syaoran.

"Syaoran, look out!" I shouted.

He raised his arm in protection, and it burnt his sleeve.

I looked at it in a surprised sort of way.

_'I can't let my guard down here one bit. She's proven strong,'_ I thought.

"Anything injured by my hijutsu becomes its true reality," the lady explained again.

"So you mean it'll sustain massive harm..." Fai said.

"And die," the lady finished.

The lady raised her hands into the air again, and the bubbles flew at us. I dodged them with ease, but more started to fly at me. I had to jump from pillar to pillar like Syaoran was. I groaned in annoyance, and I changed my course. I started to dodge them in a more difficult way, by doing funny poses to mock her.

She growled, and she sent more at me. I wound up hitting my foot on the water.

"Shit!" I shouted much to everyone's surprise. I had lost my footing because she made the pillar I jumped to disappear.

I frowned and whined, "My poor shoe!"

"You idiot! Pay attention!" Kurogane shouted.

I had jumped back up onto a pillar. My pant leg was now half way up to my knee, and part of my shoe was missing. There was a whole at the heel of the shoe.

I frowned at Kurogane, "But, Kurorin, I didn't mean too!"

He rolled his eyes, and we averted our gaze back to the lady, "If you come in contact with the water in this pond, it'll have the same effect. Also, what you see in here may not always be what it seems."

"You'll melt if you touch the pond water," Kurogane explained.

"Kuromin, break this for me!" Fai shouted from the top of a lamp post.

"Huh? Why?" Kurogane asked.

"Because, if we're unarmed, all we can do is evading attacks, right? Break it," I told him quickly for Fai.

I continued to evade a few attacks like everyone else, and I was getting tired of it, "Just break it already!"

"We'll break the beads without touching them," Fai explained while catching part of it.

_'Lucky bums!'_ I thought mentally, _'Wait! I have my summoning sheet!'_

I got out my summoning sheet, and I bit my finger. I quickly drew the symbols on it, and a rod appeared. I didn't really care at the moment. Fai and Kurogane looked at me in shock, and I smirked. I activated part of my curse by will, so I would be a tad stronger and could evade easier. It was mandatory for my life at the moment, after all. I began to smack the large bubbles, as I liked to call them, like Fai and Kurogane.

"Why didn't you bring that out earlier?" Kurogane asked.

"I just remembered it!" I shouted back while smacking one.

"Why's your thingy activated?" Fai asked.

"I did it by will. It's mandatory for my life, and possibly yours, at the moment, right?" I asked back, smiling.

"Hmmm…" Fay said back in a thinking way.

Some came towards Syaoran, and Kurogane guarded him. I smirked, since I knew that Kurogane only acted the way he did as a cover for his emotions.

"Hyuu! You're amazing, Kuro-sama!" Fai praised him.

"Crap," I said out loud.

"What?" Kurorin asked while dodging.

"They're beginning to come faster," I said, "At this rate, who knows what will happen."

"Syaoran-kun, go on ahead with Mokona!" Fai shouted to him.

"But, the battle isn't settled yet," Syaoran complained, sort of.

"That's true, but we don't need four people fighting her," Fai said, "Also, you have something you have to do."

My leg started to give out a little, and I tripped and fell down on my butt on a pillar. I moved my hands to my leg out of reflex and began to heal it. Kurogane jumped in front of me and hit a few of them for me.

"Are you all right, Kid?" Kurogane asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

He asked me, "You want to go with Syaoran?"

I shook my head, "No. I can't leave a battle without finishing it. It'll leave me worried and antsy."

He smirked, "If you say so."

He jumped out of the way as I stood up and took a fighting stance.

"The magic's effect is weaker on top," Fai pointed. "You should be able to make it out."

Mokona popped out of Syaoran's coat-shirt thing, "It's so high...Syaoran, can you make it?"

"You!" Kurogane referred to Mokona, whom popped out of his shirt somehow. "I thought you were gone, but it turns out you're in there!"

"It's so high, high," Mokona said again.

"It'll be fine," Fai seemed to be hiding laughter.

"I don't know what you're discussing, but could you quit boring me, you little children?" the lady asked us.

Kurogane sighed irritated, "How dare you call me that..."

"I'm going!" Syaoran shouted and jumped onto Kurogane's part of the light lamp thing.

Kurogane threw Syaoran up into the air, and Syaoran kicked the top of the ceiling thing, and he made it through!

"So, one of you escaped," the lady said, "It couldn't be helped. I guess I'll just have to melt the remaining children."

I looked at her, un-phased. She moved her fingers, and the bubbles morphed together to form bigger ones.

"Crap," I said under my breath.

It started to rain, and it stung.

"This rain hurts after all, huh?" Fai said.

"When it hits," I started, "It melts our clothes."

"It melts our bodies too," Kurogane added.

"I won't let you escape the same way the child did before," the lady said confidently.

A bubble flew at Fai, and Fai tried to hit it. Though, the bubble dodged it! It turned shapes, and it still flew at Fai.

I gasped, "Fai!"

Kurogane took his part of the lamp post and hit Fai out of the way.

"You're so mean, Kuromuu," Fai groaned while holding his stomach.

"If I didn't do it, you'd be melted by now," Kurogane explained.

"That's true, but I wish you were a little gentler," Fai complained.

"Fai, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled at me, "But it seems we're in a pinch here."

I sighed, "You're right."

_'Because this is one of the hardest battles I've faced yet,'_ I added mentally.


	14. The End of the Lord

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 14! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 14: The End of The Lord!#**

I sighed as my foot was starting to throb again.

_'What the heck!? I thought I healed it!' _I thought.

"You little girl," the lady spoke to me, "Don't think you can heal your foot with your worthless power. It won't work."

I glared at her and growled. My curse began to spread unwillingly further, and I tried to stop it.

"Jeez, stop spreading!" I yelled at myself.

Fai and Kurogane stared at me in a strange kind of way.

"We have to get out of here fast," Kurogane said, "We don't want another mishap like last time."

"You're right," Fai replied.

My curse was half way through the first level now.

"You children have some backbone after all," the lady said again, "The only other human to last this long was the infamous hidden arts master from the town of Ryon Fi."

"Might you be referring to Chun Hyang-chan's mother?" Fai asked.

"Now that mention it, she did mention she had a daughter by that name," the lady replied, "What's needed in this world is not just that foolish lord and his men, but also men and women unlike you children and the hidden arts master."

We all stared at her, me gasping for breath and trying to concentrate on not being an idiot, and they were just waiting patiently.

"In the body I'm trapped in down here," the lady spoke again, "I have no choice but to obey the outrageous orders being thrust upon me from who controls me."

There was a short moment of silence where I saw this bead on her head glow.

She then spoke again, "And although I've treasured these few moments we've shared, children, it's time for us to part ways."

"The bead on her head," I took a sharp intake of breath, "We need to break it. It's controlling her."

They looked at me.

"Can I do it?" I asked in a menacing tone.

I could tell my eyes were changing color. They looked at me in concern.

"Gosh dang it I hate this curse!" I shouted.

All the bubbles morphed together this time, and it made one huge bubble.

"Wow, now this is what you call one big predicament," Fai said.

"We'll be crushed in the palm of her hand or be melted away," Kurogane said, "Either way we're about to bite the big one."

"Let's see...that's going to be a problem," Fai spoke in thought, "I guess I'll just try not to die right now."

"Even thought you don't want to die, will you still not use magic even under these circumstances? It seems the Kid here is about to burst, after all," Kurogane said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Fai said.

"I could care less," Kurogane replied.

"Well, what about you, Kuromii?" Fai asked.

"I'm not dying here either," Kurogane admitted, "I've got to return home...back to my own world."

I looked at Kurogane in an amazed kind of way. I took another sharp intake of breath, and I fell to my knees, holding my head.

I screamed out in agony, and both of them turned around to look at me.

"Are you all right?" Fai asked.

I looked up at Fai with teary eyes, "I-It hurts...!"

One of my eyes was already red. I could tell.

"Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! When I return home, Deidara and I can watch his creations blow up again! A-And I can play pranks with Tobi, make fun of fish face, and I can steal money from Kazoku!" I thought out loud.

I stood up slowly and wobbly, "Okay, Midori! You can do it!"

I felt stares from Fai and Kurogane, and I opened my eyes slowly. I felt a tear slip loose, but I ignored it.

"Does it hurt that much?" Kurogane asked, "That curse."

I stared at him, "Every curse hurts in some sort of way, Kuropuu, but this one's effect is worse than it looks."

He nodded, unsure, "Either way, if you and I want to get home, that white manjuu probably won't teleport us until we find the princess's feather. If that's the case, we should both end this and go to the next world at once."

I nodded, "O-Okay. The quicker we end this, the quicker this curse vanishes as well. It seems as if she's messing with the curse and makes it spread herself. It's strange."

"I don't really want to stay in one place that long either," Fai admitted.

"Why not?" Kurorin asked.

"If the person sleeping at the bottom of the sea in my country were to awaken," Fai paused, "he may track me down. I've got to keep running to different worlds."

"I want to keep going to different worlds too, because if I don't finish my mission fast, Leader-sama from my world will be mad. If he gets too mad, he may end up killing me. I'm not strong enough to beat him..." I sighed, "Plus, I miss my friends from there. I never thought I would miss my world this much until now."

"I see," Fai smiled at me, "you have it rough for your age."

I smiled, "You have no idea."

"Hmmm..." Kurogane stared at me.

"Have you finished saying your last words?" the lady spoke.

"My, what to do..." Fai thought out loud, "This definitely feels like it's coming to a close."

"Then," she got her hand ready to move, "this is the end!"

The large bubble turned into a hand, and it looked like it was coming towards us to smash and burn us to the death.

"Hey," Kurogane caught Fai's attention.

Fai jumped down from the pillar, and I pushed off of him into the air towards the lady. Kurogane pushed off of me, and he sent his lamp post end down and tried to hit the jewel that glowed earlier. It seemed as if her nails dug into his chest.

"Kurorin!" I gasped from a pillar nearby, "Are you all right?!"

Kurogane looked from his chest to her face a couple times in disbelief.

"You're quite the strategist, aren't you?" she asked while staring at his chest.

I looked closer and saw the hammer from earlier. I laughed mentally in shock, surprise, and relief.

"I hate the rain," Kurogane said, "That's why; you're going to stop this at once!"

He rose his lamp post edge up into the air and shattered the jewel on her head this time for sure. I smirked at his choice of words, and Fai jumped over to my pillar and stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders as he looked.

The room faded, and Fai and I just kept staring at Kurorin and 'They Lady'. I felt my curse inactivate, and I sighed with relief. I was now a tad tired, but I'd manage.

"Thank God," I whispered to Fai, "It's over."

"You're right," he chuckled.

"If you try anything funny again," Kurogane stated, "Huh?"

The lady stood up and kissed the side of Kurogane's mouth.

I gasped and giggled, "Cute!"

Fai smirked and put an arm around my shoulder.

"You bitch. What spell did you use now?" Kurogane asked.

"That was my way of saying thank you," she admitted.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"I was being held captive down here underground, by the lord, who placed that hijitsu stone on me," she explained.

"I see now," Fai said in realization, "and Kuropon just broke it."

"And now I'm free. There is nothing stopping you from reaching your destination," the lady said, "for you children have much more backbone than that idiot father and son."

There was a moment of silence, and I felt a tad awkward. The lady looked up at the ceiling in thought, and it caught my attention.

"What is it?" Fai asked.

"He's moving his cowardly hands again," she said, "the puppeteer."

"Puppeteer…? That reminds me of Sasori," I giggled quietly.

She told us where to go, and we left the room quickly. When we were almost there, this light came out of nowhere, and I covered my eyes with my arm.

"What the hell is this light?!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Wow," I spoke up, "That light is super bright!"

"Hyuu!" Fay pretended to whistle.

The light seemed to die down, and I squinted open my eyes to look.

I sighed with relief, and I smiled, "Let's keep going! We can't keep Syaoran-kun waiting!"

Kurogane replied with a grunt, and Fai nodded. We kept on running, me and Kurogane a few steps ahead of Fai.

"You two run too fast!" Fai commented.

I laughed quietly, and Kurogane looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Because I didn't die!" I smiled, "And I won't!"

He smirked, and we reached the room. Right as we entered, we saw Syaoran cornering the lord.

"Oh, they're at it," Fai commented.

"You three knuckleheads!" Mokona hit Kurogane in the face, "you're late!"

"Sorry," I smiled at Mokona, and giggled at Kurogane who held his face in pain.

"We've been through quite a bit ourselves," Fai explained.

I turned my attention to the lord and Syaoran. The lord was on the ground, looking up at Syaoran quite frightened. Syaoran stood there, without blinking, staring at the lord without emotion.

"Give her back the feather," Syaoran said, "That's Princess Sakura's memory. Return it to her."

"Syoran-kun..." Sakura said with concern.

Syaoran began to walk up to the lord.

"Wait..." the lord put his hand up towards the feather, "If I use this, I might be able to bring Chun Hyang's mother back!"

Syaoran stopped walking.

"However, if you kill me that's a dream that will never come true," the lord countered.

I looked over at Chun Hyang with concern.

"That's a low trick," I whispered so only Mokona, Fai, and Kurogane could hear.

They looked at Chun Hyang with concern as well.

"How about it, Chun Hyang? Call out your mother's name," the lord pushed, "Long to be with her! With this might power, it might just...Your mother might just..."

Chun Hyang was now crying, "But you already killed her. You killed my mother who was trying to protect this town. She said so herself, 'No matter what power you use, I can never return to my lost life.' No matter how much I love her, no matter how much I miss her, I won't be able to see her. But yet you still...But yet you still talk such nonsense!"

"Chun Hyang," Syaoran said, "Do you wish to avenge her?"

Chun Hyang and the lord gasped. I felt a couple tears spill down my cheeks as she talked, since she explained everything that I wanted to do. I missed her, loved her, but I wasn't able to see her.

"If that's what you wish, then its fine," Syaoran explained, "However, is this man even worth raising your hand?"

"I wouldn't waste a punch on this creep," she admitted.

Syaoran nodded.

Mokona jumped down onto my shoulder, "Midori, are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm f-fine."

I hugged Mokona and continued to watch the battle unfold.

Syaoran stepped forward and walked towards the lord.

"D-Don't come!" the lord shouted, "Stay away!"

"Don't touch me!" the lord shouted again, but this black and purple thing appeared behind him.

I saw the lady's nails appear, and I smiled, "It seems that lady is going to take care of him."

"That's enough," the lady said.

We all stared at her, as she stared between us all. I, still holding Mokona, felt a little self conscious under her gaze.

She laughed, her nails still pointing at the man's face. I stared with interest now, as the lord cowered underneath her touch. It amused me.

"You can trust her," Fai told Syaoran.

"I'll look after this man. I owe him a long, slow debt of gratitude. He did lock me in this castle for all these years," she told Syaoran while beginning to teleporting wherever, "My sons and I shall give you the royal treatment back in my country."

"No!" the man shouted in fear.

I smirked, "Freakin' old wart. He deserves it."

"Might you be that Chun Hyang girl?" she asked Chun Hyang herself.

"I am," she replied.

"Your mother was quite the proficient with the hidden arts. Unfortunately, she perished in one of this lord's cruel traps," the lady told her, "When we were battling, she said, 'Improve thine skills. I'm looking forward to the day when you've become a skilled user of the hidden arts.'"

Chun Hyang looked down at her feet, with her eyes hidden. The lady smiled at her.

"Get strong, Chun Hyang," the lady reassured her, "Get to where you can compete with me like your deceased mother."

"I will," Chun Hyang replied while still looking down, but then she looked up and said, "I promise."

The lady smiled, and she began to disappear.

The lord shouted out in fear again, "No! No!!"

"I'll see you later then, my cute little worms," the lady bid her farewells.

She disappeared completely, and I watched as the feather glowed and began to fall down to the ground. Syaoran ran up and caught it. He gave it to Sakura, who floated in the air as she received it.

It was quite interesting.

"Chun Hyang," I said, "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean what I said...entirely. My mom did die, and I would probably want to do the same thing as well, avenge her that is. I'm just sensitive on that subject."

"It's all right," she smiled.

'_Thank God…I feel better now that I apologized,' _I sighed with relief.

Sakura began to fall, and Syaoran caught her like I knew he would, "We were able to get you one more feather."

I stood sort of in the middle between Fai and Kurogane. I was facing Sakura and Syaoran. I could of sworn I felt like I was being watched, but it was probably just my imagination.


	15. The Lake

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** I'm running out of things to say, so I guess I'll just say I hope you enjoy #Chapter 15: The Lake#!

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 15: The Lake#**

"Listen up, everyone!" the twin Sorata shouted after we had all exited the building.

I noticed it was around noon the next day, meaning I had been up for 24 hours straight.

_'How is so cheerful with lack of sleep...?'_ I questioned mentally.

"Today we celebrate the success of our long goal of toppling the lord!" he shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

Everyone cheered, and I smiled at them all.

_'How cute,'_ I smiled_, 'I would most likely do the same though...cheering.'_

Here I stand, next to Kurogane, leaning up against a tree, staring at them cheering, smiling.

I yawned, "I'm tired..."

"After you slept that long before?" Kurogane asked.

I glared playfully and turned away, "Shut up, Kurorin."

"Hey! Don't calling me those names!" he shouted for like the thousandth time.

I laughed, "You're funny."

"Thank you so much for defeating the lord," Chun Hyang thanked Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his hands back and forth, "But I didn't do anything."

"If you didn't take out that hijitsu surrounding the castle we would've never been able to get near him," Chun Hyang explained, "That's why we have you all to thank."

"But really, I didn't do anything," Syaoran said again.

I giggled, "He's so modest."

"Kuropin was powerful too!" Mokona shouted at him.

"Yup," Kurogane agreed.

I laughed, "They're opposites!"

"You really helped by fixing the roof," Chun Hyang said.

"What now!?" Kurogane asked.

I laughed, "Chun Hyang you're amazing! Mokona too!"

Fai walked over to Syaoran and knelt down, "Sakura-chan seems to have lit up a bit after getting her feather back."

"Yes," Syaoran agreed.

"Oh yeah, and the medicine Chun Hyang-chan gave her worked wonders," Fai mentioned.

"Well, my mother taught me the recipe for it," Chun Hyang smiled, "I can't do much by myself yet, but I'm going to become a master of the hidden arts and make my mom proud."

Sakura grabbed Chun Hyang's hands and held them up, "You will, I know it."

"Okay!" Chun Hyang shouted happily.

I smiled, "Thanks for fixing my foot, by the way."

"No problem!" she smiled at me.

I smiled back happily.

"We were finally able to enter the town," a guy with a funny hat on said.

"Who are you?" Chun Hyang shouted.

"We're the Miteshu," the man said, taking off his hat. There were two other guys next to him.

One had blonde hair, one had black, and the other had blue. They were all pretty tall and skinny, around my age.

"Don't be silly," Chun Hyang said, "The Miteshu who work for the government would never be such children--"

"It's Mito Kouman!" Mokona jumped up and down, and he landed in the blonde one's hand, "So which one is Suke-san? And which one is Kaku-san? And where is Uukari no Yashichi? Oh, and what about Kagerou Hachibee? And the Kazaguruma no Ogin?"

"What's he talking about?" the blonde asks quietly.

"Who knows..." the blue haired replied.

"Then show me the seal you always break out," Mokona said again.

"Is this what you're talking about?" the black haired one held up this weird looking thingy on a string chain.

"That's the crest of Miteshu!" Chun Hyang said in realization.

Mokona looked like he was slapped in the face, and he jumped down and fell on the ground.

"Mokona, are you all right?" I knelt down and asked.

"That's not the hollyhock seal," he said while laying on his back as if he fainted.

I did one of those anime sweat drops, "I'm sorry, Mokona."

"This guy... why is he making such a big deal over nothing?" Kurogane asked.

"He's just at that age," Fai commented.

"S-So you really are just kids," Chun Hyang said again.

"The lord placed a magical barrier around the entire town after he suddenly got a hold of such power," the blonde one explained, "Because of the barrier, people who possess hijutsu became unable to enter the town."

"But the barrier fell..." the blue haired one started.

"And we were finally able to enter the town," the black haired one finished.

The blonde haired one walked forward, got on his knees, held Chun Hyang's hands in his, and apologized, "I apologize profusely for being late."

"These cuts... You really did try to get into the town," Chun Hyang said while staring at his beat up hands.

"Compared to what you've all been through, this is nothing," the blonde one admitted.

"Thank you for coming," Chun Hyang gripped his hands back.

"It looks like that tyrant of a lord has vanished," the black haired one realized.

"We've got to choose a new lord," the blue haired one said.

"We don't need a new lord!" Chun Hyang spoke, "We're all going to combine powers and turn Ryon Fi into the most beautiful city in all the land!"

She had run over and motioned to everyone in the town who had gathered. Everyone cheered and agreed with her.

_'I wonder how that will work out...?'_ I thought.

"May I ask you a question?" the blonde haired one motioned to Syaoran, "Why did you, who are just travelers, put your lives on the line to save this town?"

"That's a very good question," Fai said while thinking.

"Who cares," Kurogane said.

"Please take it from here," Syaoran told the Miteshu dude.

* * *

We walked back to Chun Hyang's house and got dressed in our old clothes that had been washed much to my pleasure. We all went out towards the middle of nowhere, ready to leave at any time.

Chun Hyang, the twin Sorata, and the twin Arashi were only ones there to see us off, and Chun Hyang was upset.

"Thank you, Chun Hyang," Syaoran said, "We have to leave now."

"Again, I'm really sorry about before," I frowned.

"I told you its okay!" she smiled at me, "But...where are you going?"

I smiled back just as Mokona began to teleport, "If you say so, but we'll probably see you again! I'll look forward to it, so you better too!"

I heard Chun Hyang gasp as he began to teleport us to the next world

"What, why does he have wings?!" Chun Hyang asks, and Syaoran and Sakura turned around to smile at her, "But, you've only just arrived!"

I looked back at her and smiled, "Good luck with the town!"

"We've got a mission we've got to accomplish," Syaoran explained.

"Take care, Chun Hyang," Sakura said farewell.

Mokona swallowed us, and we were once again in the spiraling circle of lights.

"This place always amazes me," I said allowed.

"You're right," Fai sighed, "You're not upset about leaving?"

I shook my head, "I'm used to it."

"How so?" Fai asked.

I smirked, "I have my reasons."

Mokona then landed us in this forest, "We've arrived in the next world!"

"Eh, this place is cool!" I shouted while jumping up.

"You like forests?" Kurogane asked.

"They intrigue me," I smiled mischievously at him.

"How so?" Fai asked again.

"Because...where I was raised when I was younger...was covered with sand," I said sadly.

"Sand...?" Syaoran asked.

I nodded yes, "Yeah, Why?"

Syaoran smiled, "No, it's nothing."

I nodded, and I patted Syaoran on the back, "You're so cool, Syaoran-kun! You have that feeling about you!"

"What are you so cheerful about?" Kurogane asked me.

"I can't be?" I asked.

"I never said that," Kurogane sighed, "It's just you were so depressed before."

I smiled sadly, "I'm trying to forget about that, so please don't bring it up."

He nodded, and I ran over into the lake, standing on it of course. I don't want to get wet, after all.

"Hyuu! How are you doing that, Midori-chan?" Fai asked at the edge of the lake.

"Hmm? Isn't it obvious?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"I concentrated chakra into my feet," I smiled.

"Chakra...?" Kurogane asked.

"Yup," I smiled cheerily, "I learned how to do this when I was eleven!"

"So, where are we anyway?" Kurogane asked.

"Well, there's a huge lake and no houses in sight," Fai commented.

"And a forest! Don't forget the forest!" I said out loud.

"When did she become so talkative?!" Kurogane said under his breath.

"I heard that," I said sing-song like, "Kuromuu, what's wrong?"

"Quit calling me those weird names!" he shouted, and I giggled.

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of human life either," I said calmly.

"How about it, Mokona? Any sign of Sakura-chan's feather?" Fai asked him.

"I sense a strong force," Mokona said.

"Where is it coming from?" Syaoran asked.

"It's in here?" Mokona stated while looking at the lake.

"In here...?" I asked, but all of a sudden my chakra forcefully was released.

I screamed, "Ahh! What th--"

I fell in the lake, and I didn't feel a bottom. I opened my eyes, and I looked around.

_'Ehhh? It's pretty!'_ I thought, 'But _I'm running out of breath, I need to swim back up.'_

I swam as fast as I could to the top, and I reached the surface, gasping for air.

"Midori-san, are you hurt?!" Syaoran asked me.

I nodded, "Something...cut off...my chakra stream somehow. Weird...huh?"

"It must of been that force," Mokona said.

I was helped out of the water by Syaoran, and I was now wet from head to toe.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Fai asked me.

I nodded, "I'm fine, but I do have to admit, even though it was a life or death situation, it's really pretty down there!"

Kurogane then said, "You're wet."

"Well, of course I'm wet, silly. It's water!" I said, "You want a hug?"

"No," he stared at me in alert.

I smirked, and I chased him around, "I'll give you a big hug, Kurorin!"

"Stop it! I'll kill you!" Kurogane shouted, and he started to chase me with his sword.

"Meep!" I hid behind Fai, "Fai, Kuromuu is scary!"

Fai laughed, "He is, isn't he? It's funny, though."

I nodded, "That, it is!"

"I'll search for the feather," Syaoran stated.

"Eh?" I asked, "You mean you're going in there? It could be dangerous if it could stop my chakra stream for a limited amount of time, you know."

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said.

"Princess Sakura," Syaoran replied smiling, and she smiled back.

He took of his shoes and green cloak, and he put his goggles on. He dove in, and I sighed, bored now.

* * *

My coat was keeping me warm, even though I was still quite wet. Plus, the fire we started kept us warm. I was ordered to sit with Sakura near the fire as Fai and Kurogane went to search for people and Syaoran looked for Sakura's feather. They didn't want me to get sick.

"So...how much do you remember?" I tried to start up a conversation.

"Ah," she smiled at me, "I remember one of my birthday parties."

I smiled, "Eh? What was it like?"

"I was with my brother and the high priest of the village," she said, "And I was really happy, and I was younger. That's about it."

I nodded and smiled, "At least it's something, right? Just remember, you'll get a lot more from here on out!"

She smiled, "You're right. I also remember a lot of sand...in the village."

"Sand...?" I asked.

She nodded, "I think the city was in a desert."

I nodded, "That's cool! Mine was too, where I came from, that is."

"Eh?" she asked.

I nodded, "Mine village was covered in sand also."

She smiled just as Syaoran came back out of the water.

"Welcome back, Wet Buddy," I smiled at him in a playful way.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura noticed his presence.

I looked between them, noting Syaoran's loving gaze towards her, as if he never wanted to lose her or let her go. This made me smile.


	16. A True Smile

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** After this chapter...things get interesting! I can't wait to hear about the next chapter or any of them, actually, but I'm really excited about the next world's reviews! R&R!!

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 16: A True Smile#**

The night came, and we had talked off and on. Though most of the time it was quiet. Syaoran was thinking, and Sakura was just quiet in general. I, on the other hand, was completely bored!

I had put my feet in the water because it was hot, and I even took off my coat and folded it up under a tree. I still had my belt with my weapons in it, though. I took out my amulet, and it was a dull red again. No jinchuuriki for me. I sighed in irritation.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura stood up, along with me. I took my feet out of the water and backed up. The stupid lake was glowing!

"W-What's that?" I said out loud, even though I knew they didn't know.

I backed up next to Sakura in curiosity and for my safety. Syaoran walked past me and towards the lake.

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said, reaching out for him in a way like 'Don't go!'

I stared at him, "Are you going?"

"Please wait here," he told Sakura and me.

"Ehh?" I said in a whining way.

He smiled again at me, and I pouted.

"You're no fun. You're just like the other two," I said.

Syaoran took off his cloak and such again, and he put on his goggles.

"Be careful. I'll look after Sakura-chan," I sighed, knowing I lost.

He nodded, "Please do."

Sakura stared at the lake in concern and curiosity.

"Are you worried?" I asked.

She didn't speak, but she nodded.

I smiled, "He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

She nodded unsurely, and I gave her a reassuring smile and continued to watch the lake with her. As we kept watching, waves started to appear. There were quite a bit of tiny ones that looked like they were getting bigger.

Sakura smiled, "Syaoran-kun."

I looked at her, "That's not...Syaoran-kun."

A large thing, a shark fin kind of thing, popped out of the water, and I jumped in front of Sakura, ready to guard her.

I looked down and saw a giant fish. We were probably much smaller than its teeth even! I gulped and looked back at Sakura to make sure she's there.

"Why are you here?" a voice said.

"Who are you?!" I asked in a loud and fierce tone.

"What have you come here for?" the voice asked.

I growled and repeated what I said before in the same tone.

"I...I...I..." Sakura fell to her knees.

"Sakura-chan!" I shouted in worry.

I knelt down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right, Sakura-chan!?"

"I..." she said with her head in the air, "I..."

The lake stopped glowing, and Sakura looked strange.

"Who...is that boy?" she asked.

_'Huh? What boy?'_ I thought.

Sakura then fainted, and I gasped in shock.

"Sakura-chan!!" I shouted, shaking her shoulders in disbelief, "I don't know what to do in these situations!! Fudge monkeys!!"

I started to pant in worry, "FAI!! KURORIN!!"

I brought Sakura over near the fire in fear, and I felt like I was having an anxiety attack.

Fai gasped, "What happened?! We heard you scream!"

"S-S-S..." I stuttered, "There was this huge fish thing in the lake, and it started talking! It asked all these questions, and Sakura fainted!!"

"Eh?!" Mokona shouted and jumped over to me.

I started crying, "I was scared!"

"You were scared?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"I was afraid Sakura-chan would die!" I shouted at him in anger and fear, "I imagine you would've too!"

He looked taken aback.

"I don't know what to do in these situations, after all. Sasori-danna did most of that crap," I sighed.

"Sasori-danna? Who's that?" Fai asked.

"Huh? Ah, my friend," I smiled at the memories that popped up.

Fai and Kurogane came over and knelt down next to Sakura, and Fai had his arm around me in comfort.

"She's just sleeping. Don't worry so much," Fai smiled at me.

I nodded with teary eyes, and I sniffed.

"Syaoran! We've got trouble! It's Sakura!" Mokona jumped up and down.

I turned around and saw Syaoran had come out of the water.

"Sakura?!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"It's Sakura! She's sleeping like a baby," Mokona said.

"She fainted...out of nowhere. She worried me sick!" I pouted.

"Did I get you? Did I get you? That's another one of my 108 secrets: Extreme Acting!" Mokona explained.

"108...secrets?" I asked Fai.

Fai shrugged.

"Don't scare me like that, Mokona," Syaoran replied.

"Hehe, sorry," Mokona apologized.

"You look really surprised," Fai told Syaoran.

"Yes. I was really surprised," Syaoran admitted quietly.

"Sakura-chan still isn't back to her normal health. There will be bigger dangers to come yet," Fai explained to him, "But you'll search for her memories, won't you?"

"Yes," Syaoran said.

"In that case, let's take it easy a bit," Fai smiled, "You don't have to constantly think about your difficulties."

"'The more you try to forget them, the less you'll be able to forget,' right? My mom used to say that to me," I smiled at Fai.

"Exactly," Fai answered.

"No one will harass you if you just keep smiling and enjoying yourself," Fai explained after a short silence, "Even if you got someone that makes you happy."

I stared at Kurogane and pointed, "He would. He harassed me today! He took all my hope of that away."

"Hey!" Kurogane shouted at me.

I giggled, "It was a joke, a joke."

"Zuun…" Mokona poked Syaoran's cheek, and Syaoran looked at Mokona, "When you smile it makes me happy!"

"Mokona," Syaoran smiled.

"Me too, of course," Fai added.

"Me also! Me also!" I smiled at him.

"And Kuropin too, I'm sure!" Fai said for Kurogane.

"Leave me out of this," Kurogane said.

I giggled and nudged Fai in the ribs. I smiled up at him cheerily. He smiled back down at me in an amused way.

I noticed Sakura open her eyes, and I looked down at her along with Fai.

"Ah, are you awake?" Fai asked.

"I've got to go," she said all of a sudden and stood up.

"Huh?" I asked in a confused kind of a way, "Go where?"

"Princess...Princess!" Syaoran said, while we all, including him, stood up. She began to run near the lake.

Sakura stopped and looked up at us.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Syaoran asked.

She smiled and looked relieved, "I thought that Syaoran-kun was still searching inside of the lake."

She started to laugh, and I started giggling too.

"Princess..." Syaoran said with a lot of shock, concern, and love in his voice.

Fai and Kurogane started to leave, and Fai dragged me along.

"Huh? Where are we going?" I asked.

He put his finger to his lips, and I nodded, confused.

When we were far enough away, Fai began to explain, "We left to give them time alone."

I nodded in understanding, "I see, I see."

I smirked mischievously, and Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I want to spy…" I said out loud.

Fai laughed, "We can't."

"Eh? Why not?" I asked.

"Because, they're probably in the lake," Mokona jumped onto my lap.

"No fair…" I said.

"You're such a kid," Kurogane said.

"I'm only sixteen, so of course I'm like a kid!" I told Kurogane, "Plus, you're too uptight, Kurorin. You need to loosen up!"

"Eh? What did you say?!" Kurogane asked me.

I smiled, "You heard me. I'm sure of it."

"You! I'll kill you!" Kurogane began to chase me.

"Nya! Kuro-sama is scary! Fai, save me!" I jumped behind Fai, and I gripped the back of his shirt for life.

Fai looked back at me, "Look what you did, Kuromuu. Now she's all scared! You're mean!"

"Kuromuu, mean!" Mokona cheered over and over again.

"Hmph!" Kurogane put his sword away and leaned up against a tree.

I hugged Fai from behind, "You're my savior!"

Fai chuckled slightly, "You're welcome."

I moved over and sat next to the fire, "I'll cold…"

"Why don't you put your coat on?" Fai asked.

"It's still kind of wet. I don't want to get my clothes wet all over again, so..." I explained.

"It's still wet?!" Kurogane asked.

"It retains water super dooper well," I sighed, "It sucks too. I rarely wore the coat unless I was on a mission at home."

"Hmm…" Fai replied.

I felt something warm fall around my shoulders, and I looked over to see Fai's big, white coat.

"Eh?" I asked.

"You said you were cold, right?" Fai asked.

I smiled, and I snuggled into it, "It's so warm!"

Fai smiled just as Syaoran and Sakura appeared back down at our tiny camp site.

* * *

"Eh? What's that big thing?" I asked.

"There's a city at the bottom of the lake," Syaoran said.

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're saying...there's a city at the bottom of a lake?" Kurogane walked up and questioned as Syaoran put the mirror looking thingy on the ground.

I wrapped Fai's coat around my shoulders and walked over to the big oval-thing.

'_His coat smells so good…like him,'_ I blushed at the thought that just crossed my mind, but I decided against lying to myself over and over again. I can like him, but I'm still afraid to even mention that to him, considering it could put both of our lives in danger, especially his. My life is already in danger…

"Yes," Syaoran replied.

"It's a very small city," Sakura explained.

"Ah, I get it. It must be like the sun for the people living down there," Fai said in understanding.

"So you think that little people this small live in such a tiny city?" Kurogane emphasized the small people with his hands, "I don't buy it. First of all, I doubt you saw any people."

I tried to stifle my laughs, but to no avail. I went into a giggle fit.

"There's more than meets the eye," Syaoran explained.

"Huh?" Kurogane questioned.

"There are still countless mysteries in this world that have yet to be discovered," Syaoran continued his explanation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane asked.

Mokona jumped down from whoever's shoulder he was on, "The powerful force I was sensing before was coming from here."

"So this means Sakura's feather isn't..." Syaoran started.

"This is the only powerful force I'm picking up," Mokona replied.

"So you're saying there's no feather in this world?" Fai asked.

"Yeah..." Mokona said with his ears down.

"So we're on a wild goose chase," Kurogane sighed.

"But Syaoran-kun sure seems to be enjoying himself," Fai said.

"Yes," Syaoran smiled, "Because we are able to see a previously unseen mystery."

"By the way, Sakura-chan..." Fai said, "I don't know what kind of journey this will end up being, but fact you don't have all your memories back may be a cause of anxiety. So I think we should try to enjoy ourselves. I mean we did end up like this together and all."

"Okay," Sakura smiled, "There's still so much I don't know, and I may slow you guys down a bit, but I promise to work my hardest to do whatever I can to help. Please accept this."

Sakura bowed, and I smiled at her in an accepting kind of way. I gave Fai his coat back much to my disappointment. It was super warm! I didn't put on my coat, though. I just told Mokona to hold on to it until I needed it.

We, once again, entered the spiraling, circular lights. I smiled.

"I know I say this all the time, but I've grown to love this place!" I giggled, "It's so pretty!"

They all looked at me, and for the first time in awhile, I smiled a warm, true smile.

_'I think I'm going to like this journey. Thanks, Leader-sama!'_ I thought.


	17. My First Kiss!

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** Oh my gosh...I love this chapter! It's one of my favorite ones that I've written in this story. This story comes to a close in a few worlds, so there should only be about 10 - 20 more chapters. I hope you enjoy! **This chapter is 'T' or 'M' (not sure which) for suggested things!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 17: M-My First Kiss?!#**

"It's..." I paused in distaste, "snowing!"

"Princess, are you cold?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied.

"The world, this time around, sure is cold," Fai commented, "Well, it's warmer than my country."

"Eh?" I asked him, "Are you serious?"

"I told you that I don't know!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"He's a criminal! That Kurogane!" Mokona said.

"What's that commotion all about?" Fai asked.

Here I stand, quiet and shivering in my new clothes from this world.

"He ate my food," Mokona pointed, "The cream puffs that Yuuko gave me, and I was looking forwards to them so much."

"I told you it wasn't me!" Kurogane growled.

"Wah! I hate Kurogane!" Mokona shouted, "I'm scared!"

We walked around town for awhile, and I hugged my cloak closer to me while shivering. I was super cold.

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Midori-chan, are you all right?" Fai asked.

I looked up at him, "I-I'm fine."

"Hmm..." he said.

Fai wrapped an arm around me, "Here…"

"Eh?" I questioned.

"If we share body heat, you're sure to get warmer," he smiled, "It's a method of survival."

I nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

"Why don't we go here to get something to eat?" Fai questioned a restaurant.

"Fine with me," I immediately replied, staring longingly at the place.

We entered the place, ordered an appetizer and drinks, and the man that owned the place began to tell a story to the customers.

"It is said that long, long ago, a princess with beautiful golden hair lived in that castle at the edge of the northern town. One day, a lone bird flew into her house. The bird gave her a single, sparkling feather and said: I'm going to impart you mysterious powers," this man explained, "The Princess accepted the feather. Upon doing so, both the King and Her Majesty died immediately. The Princess became the leader of the castle."

The man took a quick breath, and he continued, "Following this, the children of the land all journeyed to the castle in the dark of night, following the lead of the feather. It is said that they were never heard from again. 'Is it a fairy tale?' you may wonder. No, it is a true account of events that happened 300 years ago. So now, it appears that the children of this town have begun to disappear once again, just like in the legend."

"A feather that contained mysterious powers?" Sakura questioned.

We left the shop shortly after, since we find some information that would be useful. We walked down this path through the trees.

"I've come to like this place," Kurogane said.

I glared at him, "The exact opposite for me."

Kurogane smirked down at me, since he now knows I hate the cold.

"That story matches it perfectly," Fai pointed out.

"Don't tell me you believe that story the bearded man said," Kurogane questioned.

"It's about a feather with mysterious powers," Fai pointed out once again.

"Plus it sounds just like one of Sakura-chan's memory fragments," I added to Fai's comment.

"But I'm not picking up the wave from a feather at all," Mokona said while cuddling up in Sakura's arms.

"In any case, I think it's worth checking out," Syaoran said.

I nodded while blowing on my hands.

"Look at that," Sakura stopped walking.

"Looks like we're not welcome here," Fai said as we watched everyone shut their doors and windows.

"Not one bit," Kurogane said while sounding amused.

"This is going to make it impossible to find out about that legend also," I said.

_'And to get warmth!'_ I added mentally.

"If someone can just tell us how to find the castle, I think we'd be okay," Syaoran said.

We continued to cross through the now deserted town, since everyone is inside, and these men with shovels and such stood in our way. I looked around us. We were surrounded!

"Who are you people?" this man asked.

"We are..." Syaoran started, "writing a book."

"A book?" the man questioned.

_'A book?'_ I also questioned but mentally.

"Yes," Syaoran lied, "We are traveling to various countries, researching old architecture and legends, all for a book, of course."

"A young child like you are doing all this?" a man questioned.

I wrapped my arms myself, and I gulped since I was super cold. I wanted to go inside and cuddle up near a fire...with hot chocolate.

"No. This man here is," Syaoran motioned to Fai.

"Huh? Oh, that's correct," Fai acted, and he motioned to Sakura, "This boy there is my assistant, and the brown haired girl next to him is my younger sister. The other girl next to me is my soon-to-be wife."

Fai put his arm around my waist in a relationship kind of way.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I replied blushing, smiling up at him.

"And this other man here is sort of an extra hand who does whatever is needed," Fai then motioned to Kurogane.

"Extra hand?!" Kurogane shouted, but stopped. He seemed to be in pain.

"Stop this at once," this man said out of the blue.

Fai looked at me in a 'Play along' kind of way, and I nodded. We looked around at all the different people surrounding us, and my eyes landed on this man. He gave off this non-trustworthy feeling. I didn't like it.

"You're all being very rude to these travelers, whom you don't know anything about," the man said while motioning to us.

_'Huh...? I thought he was going to tell us to get out...'_ I thought.

"Prove it," one person said.

"Prove what?" I asked the lady since she was looking at me.

"I don't see a ring on your ring finger," she pointed out, "prove you're engaged."

I blushed, "P-Prove?!"

"All right," Fai smiled, and he put his arm around my waist. He used his other hand to cup my chin, and...We kissed!

After a second of shock, I put my arms around his neck and kissed back. I blushed darkly.

Time, to me, seemed to stop suddenly. I didn't know why, but I kind of liked that feeling. We heard a lot of gasps and such, and before I knew what happened, Fai had ended it. I looked up at him while blushing furiously. He smiled at me and turned towards the lady.

"Do you believe us now?" Fai asked.

The lady nodded, blushing herself. I spaced out after that, and we wound up at this one house. Fai held my hand all the way back to keep up the act.

_'That...was my first kiss!'_ I repeated over and over again mentally.

"I deeply apologize for the rudeness of the townsmen back there," the person who rescued us said, "I'm the doctor of this town named Spirit. My name is Kyle Rondart. To make up for before, please stay in my mansion instead of an inn."

"Thank you very-" Syaoran said.

A person burst through the door, "What's the meaning of this, Doc...?"

"Please calm down Mr. Grosum," an old man behind him said.

"Why are you letting people you don't know into town at a time like this?" the mystery man asked.

"Precisely because it's a time like this," the doc replied, "These people say they are here to research the legends and folklore of our town. What they find out may serve as a vital clue."

I made myself more comfortable on Fai's lap, since there was nowhere else to sit. He put his arms around my waist, and he put his head on my shoulder while looking at the man at the door.

"What could these strangers possibly know?" the man asked.

"They may know things that the people who live here do not," the doc replied.

"Fine, however..." the man paused, "Don't let them go outside at night."

Both of the men left, and the doc turned to us, "I apologize for not being able to introduce you. That was our town's mayor and our major landowner, Mr. Grosum."

"Major landowner...?" I questioned.

"He controls the majority of the land here and is a very powerful person," the doc explained, and I nodded.

"Sorry for disturbing at such a difficult time," Fai apologized while pulling me back as he rested against the couch.

"Ah, it's not big deal, but I apologize as well, for the lady who questioned your relationship," he said.

I blushed, and Fai smirked, "Don't worry about it."

"Have you heard about the legend?" the doc asked.

"We know," Syaoran replied.

"I also thought that it was just a nice fairy tale," the doc admitted, "But to think that the children would actually disappear...already 20 of them have vanished."

"So many..." Sakura said sadly.

"So he doesn't trust us?" Kurogane asked.

"It pains my heart to even imagine what those children might do underneath that frigid sky," the doc said again.

_'Like he actually cares,'_ I glared at him, mentally, _'I don't trust him.'_

The man left the room, and we were free to do what we wanted. Fai and I got up, and I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much, Midori-chan! I'm so sorry for doing this to you…" he thanked me.

I exhaled a deep breath, "Don't worry about it."

"You were great, Midori!" Mokona praised me, "That was some good acting!"

I smiled my thanks, but I also blushed as Mokona imitated the kissing scene of Fai and I.

"In any case, we've found a place to stay," Fai stated the obvious.

I nodded, "Thank goodness. I don't think I would've lasted sleeping out there in the cold."

Fai smiled at me, "You don't like the cold, eh?"

I nodded, "I'm not used to it. Where I was raised was always hot."

Fai smiled, "Eh? Where I was raised was always cold."

I giggled, "Weird."

"Syaoran-kun, that was some quick thinking back there," Fai said, "Saying we were writing a book really got them off our backs quickly."

"Those kinds' situations happened often when I would travel with my dad," Syaoran explained.

"Still, this seems like a really grave matter," Fai commented.

"I wonder if it may involve a golden haired princess like in the story," Syaoran wondered aloud.

"I don't know," I smiled, "But this may be interesting."

Fai chuckled, "You're right."

Sakura started to fall again, and Syaoran caught her by the shoulders, "Princess! Princess! Are you all right?"

I looked at her closely. She was sleeping.

We all retreated to our rooms, and Fai and I had to share one. It had a single, queen size bed. I sighed and fell down on it.

"Bed!" I cheered, "I haven't had an actual bed-bed since my room back home!"

"Eh, really?" Fai asked while sitting down in the chair.

I sat up, "Yup!"

"Hey, I think we should think up of a story," he said.

"Story...?" I questioned.

"Like how we met and such," he said, "Since we may be questioned. I also need to learn some stuff about you, as you do me."

I nodded, "All right, how about...We met when you were traveling while writing your book."

"The book?" he questioned.

I nodded, "You had come to my country with Syaoran and Sakura, and you guys found me. I let you guys in my house to stay. You and I had become close during your stay, and I eventually became your apprentice. I began to travel with you, and we eventually began to date. Over a year's time, we got engaged."

He nodded, "Not bad."

I smiled, "I'm used to thinking up stories in this situation. I've been in pinches before."

"One like this?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Never a dating one, but I have been in a brother-sister pinch, assistant, etc."

He nodded, "I see."

"Wait, I have been in a dating situation once. It was with Sasori, my childhood friend. We didn't kiss or anything, but we had to hold hands," I said, "You actually took my first kiss."

"Eh, I did?! I'm sorry," Fai said.

I shook my head, "It's all right. I didn't mind if you were the one to take it. You did in such a romantic kind of way too."

He looked at me in shock, and I smiled while blushing.

"What's your middle name?" he asked.

I looked at him strangely, "Middle name... Yuki, why?"

"We need to more about each other, right?" he pointed out.

"What's the 'D' in yours stood for?" I asked.

"Derek," He said.

Note: I do not know if that's what it stands for, I'm just guessing…

I smiled, "That's a nice name."

He smiled, "Thanks. Yours is prettier though."

I shook my head, and I teased, "Nuh uh!"

He giggled and pushed my backwards onto the bed.

"Ah!" I shouted in surprise.

He began to tickle me.

"No, stop it, stop it! Mercy, oh my God, mercy!" I shouted in laughter.

I rolled over, so I was on top. I pinned his hands above his head.

I gasped for air, "No fair…!"

I opened my eyes and looked down at him. I caught a slight tint of blush on his face, and I looked down at how I was sitting. I was straddling his hips while pinning his hands down.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped and let go of his wrists.

"I-It's all right," he replied, sitting up.

Fai pushed some hair out of my face, and he kissed me more passionately than last time. My eyes grew wide, and I kissed back as a reflex. I felt Fai put his hand on the back of my head to deepen the kiss, and he put his other hand on my lower back. He pushed me down underneath him, ending the kiss, but I still held onto his neck with my arms.

I gasped for air, "F-Fai?"

"I win," Fai smirked.

"Win what?" I asked in confusion.

'_He kisses good…'_ I blushed mentally.


	18. Sakura Disappears!

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** Hehe...this chapter is good too! I hope everyone who is reading this story enjoys it as much I enjoy writing it. I really am expecting at least reviews for this story after awhile, but as long as I don't get bored with it, I'll keep writing anyway. If I get reviews or anything, it would definitely encourage me to continue. R&R please! No flames...

If you find any 'Achieves' it's supposed to be 'Archives.' Word messed that up a bit, so I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 18: Sakura Disappears?!#**

"Win what?" I repeated breathlessly to Fai.

"This!" he shouted and started to tickle me again.

"Ah, you're mean! No fair!" I shouted.

"I'm going to pretend I never saw this," we both heard Kurogane say from the door.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking from around Fai, "Ah, Kurorin! Did you come to play?"

"I didn't come to play!" he shouted angrily.

I nodded, "Then what?"

Fai got up off of me, and he sat down beside me. I sat up and crossed my legs in the Indian style.

"I came to tell you that the doc said lights out," he grumbled under his breath in annoyance.

"Lights...out?" I asked in annoyance as well, "What does he think we are?! Ten?!"

Fai sighed, "Well, we have to listen, I guess. He is letting us stay here."

"Ehh?" I asked Fai in a disbelieving tone, "Are you serious?!"

"I'm not kidding," the doc came up behind Kurogane, and he smirked at us, "Lights out, you two."

I glared at him in distaste and distrust. He looked at me for a moment, as if studying me.

"You, Girl," he pointed to me.

"My name isn't 'Girl.' My name is 'Midori,'" I told him.

"Well, Midori-san, have you ever been tested for anger problems?" he asked me with a smirk.

"How rude! I would've expected you asking that of Kuromuu, not me! Just so know, I have not been tested for it, and I never will be," I glared at him.

"Well, when you get home, I advise you do get tested for it. I see an evil force ready to break behind those pretty eyes of yours," he smiled.

"That's impossible to get tested back home, you ass," I whispered under my breath.

The doc and Kurogane left the room. Kurogane stayed to watch mine and the doc's conversation. He was actually amused by it. When the doc left, Kurogane looked at me with interest, and I just glared and told him to leave.

I now paced the room, with the lights out like the doc said, and I was complaining with aggravation.

"Who does that dude think he is?!" I asked Fai, who was laying on the bed, ready for sleep.

"I don't know, Midori-chan," Fai yawned, "but can't you just think about it in the morning? It's late."

I sighed, "Fine! I'm not letting this go tomorrow, Mister!" I pointed at Fai, who smiled a little. I climbed into the bed, and I fell backwards, my arms behind my head.

"Hey," Fai asked, "Midori-chan."

"What?" I asked.

"What did you mean by it's impossible to get tested in your world?" he asked.

I sat there in silence for a moment, "It's just impossible."

"How so?" he pushed.

"Well, where I live at the moment in my world, we don't have those kinds of doctors," I replied.

"Are you poor?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, it's just that there are none. Though, I'm not sure if it is possible to get tested in other areas in my world, but even if it is possible in others, I wouldn't be able to be tested there anyway. Basically, it's just impossible."

He nodded, "If you say so."

"Good night," I whispered to Fai, rolling over to fall asleep.

Though, before I did, I checked my amulet, which shone a bright green. I gasped mentally, looking at my amulet with interest.

_'Jackpot,'_ I smirked.

The next morning eventually rolled around, with no nightmare present, thankfully. Today, I was alert. I was ready to find the jinchuuriki at all costs. I even got up early, much to everyone's surprise.

"Why are you up so early, Midori?" Mokona asked, jumping into my arms.

"What I need to complete my mission is here," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ehh? Really?" Mokona asked with interest.

I nodded, and I pulled out my amulet which shone green, "You see this?"

Mokona nodded.

"When its green that means what I need is here," I smiled.

"What do you need?" Mokona asked me.

I put my finger to my lips, and I winked, "S-E-C-R-E-T!"

"Ehhh? No fair! No Fair!" Mokona whined, and I giggled.

"Well, someone seems in a good mood today," the doc said, and I immediately grew quiet.

I fake-smiled, and I turned around to face him, smiling big, "Top of the Morning to you, Doc!"

He nodded, confused, "Good morning. How did you and your fiancé sleep last night?"

I nodded, "Pretty well."

He smirked, and I sensed something strong coming from him.

_'Is he...what I think he is?'_ I thought.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked me.

I shook my head, and I smiled nervously, "N-No, sorry! It's nothing."

He looked at me in an unsure way, but he just nodded and left. We all heard commotion going on outside, and we left through the door to take a look.

Fai laced his fingers through mine, and I did the same.

"I can't find my child anywhere!" this lady shouted.

"Please calm down," the guy from yesterday held her arms.

I frowned sadly, thinking of what my mom would do in this situation.

"I even made sure to lock the door," the lady admitted.

"It might be the work of the golden haired princess after all," the guy concluded.

I used my other hand to straighten my light blue dress out of a nervous habit, and Fai noticed this.

"Are you all right?" he whispered to me.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Then..." Sakura started while staring at the lady, "It wasn't a dream."

I looked over at Sakura with curiosity, and the guy that was calming the lady down turned to look at her.

"What did you say?" the guy asked.

"I saw it," Sakura told us, "A golden-haired woman was walking with some black birds."

"That's the princess from the northern castle!" a random guy said.

"Please hear me out," Sakura said to die down the chatter among the townsfolk, "She seemed incredibly sad. She's not the kind of person to drag off a child."

"Don't say such foolish things!" the guy that calmed down the lady shouted, "What the hell could you random strangers know anyway?!"

I stared at the man, kind of sad. He must have been through a lot. Out of my new habit, I reached up and held my amulet. He was right in a way, you know. I didn't have any reason to be angry.

"Can you stop?" Mr. Grosum asked the man that was yelling at us.

"Did another child go missing?" the doc came over to the crowd, asking.

"Those strangers didn't happen to leave your home last night by perchance, did they?" Mr. Grosum asked the doc.

"My room is located directly next to the front door, to be ready whenever an emergency happens," the doc explained to Mr. Grosum, "If anyone had left, I would know about it. This has nothing to do with them."

"Everyone, we can't do anything here," the mayor concluded, "Let's split up and look for the missing child."

"We'll help too," Syaoran said.

"That's quite all right," the guy that had been comforting the lady replied.

As everyone started to go away, Fai spoke up, "Wow, did you see the looks we were getting?"

"They all suspect us," Kurogane pointed out.

"It's because I said such a strange thing," Sakura believed.

"It's got nothing to do with that," I told Sakura.

"I believe every word you said," Syaoran also told her.

"Thank you," Sakura told us with a reassured smile.

Syaoran became serious suddenly, and he turned around and looked up at the birds.

"Crows..." I said while looking at them.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran didn't answer, but he just stood there in silence, watching them.

We eventually retreated back into the house, where it's warm, much to my pleasure. The doc called us into the dining room for tea.

I sat down in my seat next to Fai, and I sighed mentally in boredom.

"So I heard you saw the golden-haired princess?" the doc asked.

_'I could be out searching right now!'_ I shouted mentally.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said, "If I had gone outside when I saw her, I could have..."

"But you thought it was a dream, right?" the doc asked her again.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Then it's perfectly understandable. You have to realize that to the townsmen that legend is considered the truth," the doc explained to us.

_'Well, I believe the legend, and I haven't even been here a complete 2 days!'_ I shouted mentally.

"Do you mean that like a historical fact?" Syaoran asked.

"It's recorded in the historical archives of our land. Three hundred years ago, there existed a princess named Emeraude. After the king and his wife suddenly died, she began making the children disappear one by one," the doc answered.

"Does it say what happened to the children after they disappeared?" Syaoran asked another question.

"'After disappearing, not one of them was ever seen again in their original form,'" the doc quoted, "is what it says."

"You could take that to mean that they were alive but just never came home, right?" I responded.

"The castle on the northern side of town has fallen completely into ruin," to doc explained, "but the events happening now are all too similar to what is recorded in the texts..."

_'Weird...'_ I thought mentally, _'that almost seems like it would be impossible to happen again, yet it is.'_

"The townsmen think that it's happening all over again," the doc finished.

"Has anyone in town ever seen the princess?" I asked.

"No," the doc replied, "Sakura-san, you are the first."

"So Sakura-san is the first eye witness," Fai smiled.

"Is it possible to read the historical archives?" Syaoran asked.

"Absolutely, if you'd like, you could read my copy," the doctor smiled.

I glared at him mentally.

_'Suspicious…'_ I thought.

We walked outside as Syaoran followed, reading his book. He eventually walked ahead of us, dodging tree branches and everything while reading. I stared at him in amazement.

_'He's a nicer and more patient Sasori! Only he could do that back home...amazing. Well, him, that copy ninja from Konoha, and Itachi...'_ I concluded thoughtfully.

"Amazing," Sakura breathed.

"So true," I replied, smiling at Sakura.

"Hyuu…!" Fai fake-whistled.

Mokona popped out of Kurogane's jacket with a big grin spread across is face. Kurogane looked irritated.

"So you'll even move around in people's clothing?!" he asked.

"Haha!" Mokona laughed, "He's mad at me!"

I giggled and smiled at Mokona, and we stopped walking when we arrived at this broken bridge. There was no other way across, it seemed. Well, none that I could see.

"There's no way anyone could cross that," Kurogane said while watching the strong, fast current of the river.

"Especially if they were carrying children with them," Fai finished for Kurogane.

"So how did people get to the castle in the olden days?" Sakura asked.

"This bridge used to extend across," I answered Sakura.

I looked up at where Fai turned his head in curiosity, and I saw Mr. Grosum.

"Oh my," Fai whispered.

"That's..." I replied.

"Mr. Grosum, isn't it?" Syaoran finished my sentence.

"Weird… Why would be over there?" I asked.

"I wonder..." Fai replied.

I let go of Fai's hand, and I pulled my cloak thing closer to my body for warmth.

_'Why the hell is the jinchuuriki here in the cold of all places?!'_ I shouted in my head.

"Are you cold?" Fai asked as we continued to walk back to the doc's house.

I nodded, "J-Just a b-bit."

He smiled and put his arm around me. I smiled up at him, blushing again.

We arrived at the doc's house just as a patient; I think it was a patient, left.

"Welcome back," the doc said.

"That girl..." Syaoran questioned.

"She's a friend of the girl who disappeared last night," the doc explained, "Her mother was worried about her because she became unable to eat. She brought her here for an examination."

"That poor little girl..." Sakura said.

We sat down in the sitting room, and Fai got up to look over Syaoran's shoulder, "Did it say anything?"

"There's a little bit written in regard to the period of Princess Emeraude's reign three hundred years ago," Syaoran explained, "They were undergoing a period of poor harvests, just like they are now."

"Is there anything written about a feather with mysterious powers?" I asked.

"There's nothing on that," Syaoran said, "but common opinion was that the king and his wife's sudden deaths had something to do with the town's missing children."

"So maybe it didn't have anything to do with Sakura-chan's feather after all," Fai smiled.

"I don't know about that," Syaoran said, "What I do know is...there is more to truth than what is written in books or history archives."

Syaoran shut the book, and I sighed, curling up onto the chair. It was night now, and Sakura and I still are the only ones that still reside in the sitting room.

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cold?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I am too," I smiled and giggled a little.

I felt a blanket fall around my shoulders, and I saw one fall over Sakura's too.

"It gets pretty cold at night," Syaoran stated.

I smiled up at Fai, happily pulling the blanket closer to me. Fai motioned for me to follow him, and I followed him out, knowing there was a reason.

"Leaving them alone again?" I asked quietly.

He nodded, and I smiled happily, wanting to go back and spy on them. He caught my longing gaze, and he smiled and pulled me to our bedroom.

When we got inside and the door was shut, I started to talk, "Why can't we go spy?"

"It's not nice," Fai pointed out.

"Who said I was nice?" I raised an eyebrow, making a funny pose.

He chuckled, "Let's go to bed."

I nodded a little upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it," I fake-smiled.

He looked at me a little strange, but he shut the light off as I got the bed ready for us to sleep in. I felt arms wrap around me in the dark before I could even get inside the bed, and I knew it was Fai.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked.

I tensed a little at the sound of his voice. It was in pain.

"W-What...?" I whispered, so only I could hear.

"Please," he paused, "Tell me."

"Sorry," I replied a little hurt, "It's embarrassing to say."

"Embarrassing...?" he asked, confused.

I nodded quickly, saying yes.

"Whatever you have to say, won't be embarrassing. Well, not to me," he explained, turning me around and holding my shoulders, "now, please, tell me?"

I nodded, gulped, and replied quietly, "Well, I was sort expecting a kiss..."

"Eh?" Fay smiled, "How cute! Midori-chan, you're cute."

If it wasn't so dark, my crimson blush would've been very noticeable, so I was thankful for Fai turning out the light...very thankful. In the middle of my train of thought, I felt lips crash on to mine and I was pushed down onto the bed in a deep, passionate kiss. As Fai pulled the blankets up over us, he broke the kiss and said good night.

I fell into a cloud of nothing but surprisingly good dreams...

* * *

I woke up the next morning by Fai shaking my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over, hugging the pillow.

"Go away..." I grumbled.

"Midori-chan, please wake up," I heard the doc say.

"Shut up and go away, you filthy piece of trash," I opened my eyes and glared at the door where he stood.

The doc seemed taken aback.

"I'm sorry! She's not a morning person," Fai explained nervously.

He nodded, "It's all right. It's understandable. Just get her out of bed."

"Midori-chan, please get up," Fai said.

I made a whining and sound, and I tried to pull the covers up further. Fai pulled them back and off of me.

I sighed, defeated, and I sat up, running my fingers through my hair to smooth it down. I gave Fai a defeated yet annoyed look, and he smiled.

"Let's go. We're going to wake up Sakura-chan," Fai explained.

I nodded, and I sat up and stretched, yawned, and then followed Fai out the door. We walked down the hallway to her room, and the doc unlocked her door. I noticed Syaoran was already there waiting to see her.

When we opened the door, Sakura was nowhere to be seen. The window was open, I noticed.

"She's...not here?!" I exclaimed in fear, becoming wide awake.

"Sakura's...missing," Syaoaran said in a disbelieving tone.

Out of reflex, I gripped Fai's hand for life.

"You there, Strangers!" the townsmen called from downstairs.

We walked out the door and down the stairs, and they were all down there holding stakes and such.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"More children are missing. This time 5 of them left!" they shouted.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Hey, what happened to that other girl?" one of them asked.

"Sakura-chan's missing as well," Fai replied.

"So that girl is the culprit," one of them assumed.

"She took the children and blamed it on the legend," another added.

"Sakura-chan...She wouldn't do anything like that," I death-glared at them, "Besides; we've only just arrived here. How could she of started it if he had already begun before we arrived?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"There's no other suspect, so capture them all!" the leader-type of guy shouted.

They ran up, and one of them tried to hit me with their pole. I grabbed it, pushed him back, and pulled it out of his grasp, causing him to fall. I tripped the one aiming at Fai from behind, and he smiled his thanks.

One of them aimed their shot gun at me, and Syaoran kicked the shot gun from his grasp. Kurogane spun around and caught it before anyone else could. The leader backed up in surprise, and I walked over next to Syaoran.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, and he nodded.

"W-What...?" the man asked.

"If you want to play chase, you better be prepared as well," Kurogane explained.

"Hyuu! Kuro-sama's amazing," Fai whispered.

"Yay! Fai, Syaoran, and Midori looked great too!" Mokona said.

"Why, thanks," Fai said.

I smiled at Mokona, and I continued to watch the scene unfold.

"We have nothing to do with these events," Syaoran said.

"Plus, where I come from, you wouldn't be able to capture anyone without a certain amount of evidence," I explained, "It's rude to assume things upon people without facts."

"Save it. They won't believe us," Kurogane said.

I sighed, and nodded, "True."

"Of course not! Until we find the children, you guys are the top suspects!" the man shouted.

I shrugged, being used to it. The Akatsuki isn't exactly the good guys in my world, after all.

"I'll search for them then," Syaoran replied.

"Eh?" the man stared.

"I'll find out why and where they've gone. And also, I'll find the most treasured person to me," Syaoran finished.


	19. Mr Grosum

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy reading #Chapter 19: Mr. Grosum#!! I don't really have much to say...

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 19: Mr. Grosum#**

"Do you guys think that Sakura-chan was abducted by the princess with the children?" I asked as we stood near our single window in our comfortable locked-up, time-out kind of place.

"I don't know," Kurogane replied.

"Hmm...Good question," Fai said, "I was about to ask the same thing."

"I asked Dr. Kyle about this before but, in this world, it's not believed that there are people who can use magic or hijutsu," Syaoran explained.

"Hmm…" I said while looking a Fai in a knowing way.

"It's said that there were magicians here at one point, but they've gone the way of the dinosaur," Syaoran said.

I nodded, "Extinct, eh?"

Syaoran nodded in reply.

"So basically the chance that Sakura-chan was abducted by some with mysterious powers is zero," Fai concluded.

"Well, you know I'll sense it if we get near any mysterious power," Mokona noted.

I nodded in thought, "But, don't you think it's possible that she saw the Princess and such and followed her to save the children?" I asked.

"Eh?" Syaoran asked.

"She seems the kind of person to do that," I noted, "She probably wanted to save the children and make the townspeople become at some sort of ease. I think the princess might actually be back but not as a human."

Once again, it was quiet, and I was getting different glances.

"What?" I asked.

"You mean as a ghost?" Fai asked.

I nodded, "That's right."

"It might just be possible," Syaoran replied all of a sudden, "For that to have happened."

I smiled, "But I don't think the princess from the legend is the culprit. Someone else has to be doing the disappearances."

I sat down next to Kurogane on the bed, and Fai stood next to me, leaning up against the wall. Mokona and Kurogane were arguing, but I just kept quiet, ignoring them. All of a sudden, the leader of the group that had attacked us unlocked the door. You see, we had been locked up in a room together, since we're suspects and all.

_'Deidara could easily escape from here,'_ I sighed in thought.

"Any clues?" Fai asked.

"None. We've searched everywhere in town, and they're nowhere to be seen," the leader replied, "It's been snowing all night, so any footprints would've been covered up by now."

"What about the castle?" Syaoran asked.

"We looked all around the castle's perimeter. However, since we can't cross that river, we don't know what is beyond there," was the leader's reply.

I looked up at this, and I thought, _'I could cross there, but I don't want to say that. It would cause more suspicion.'_

"I see," Syaoran replied.

"Why are so calm?" he asked us, "Isn't one of your friends missing?"

"Even so..." Fai started.

"If you can't tell we try to protect that kid then you're as blind as a bat," Kurogane announced.

_'I wonder...if she's okay,'_ I thought.

The leader-man left and we were allowed to the leave the bedroom. The doc said he was making a house call. Most of the children have become shaken since last night's events, and they're weak from the poor harvests from the last three years.

"Most of the town's lands...belong to Mr. Grosum, right?" I had refered to the harvests.

"And the rent he charges?" Kurogane asked.

"We've been in negotiations for some time now. Mr. Grosum did say we have to leave town if we don't pay up, though," the doc explained.

"What a rotten bastard," Kurogane commented.

"But I feel bad for Mr. Grosum as well. He's relegated into a painful state of life as well because we haven't paid the rent," the doc explained once more.

"That's the way it goes," Fai stated.

"I'm saying this to you in confidence, but there is a nasty rumor floating around about Mr. Grosum," the doc said.

"A bad rumor?" Syaoran questioned.

"What kind of rumor?" I asked.

"I've heard that Mr. Grosum is after Sakura-san's feather, as it was fabled in the legend," the doc said.

There was a moment of silence, and a bird's call could be heard in the distance. I sighed, wondering if it was true. I couldn't be for sure, after all.

I twirled a piece of my hair around my finger out of nervous habit.

"Well, it's just a rumor," the doc announced, "That's all I have to say for now."

"So Mr. Grosum is after the feather?" Fai said aloud.

"It's completely irrelevant, right?" Kurogane asked.

"That may be true, but remember yesterday...?" Fai asked.

"Ah, when he was near the castle?" I asked.

"I figured it out! Mr. Grosum is our bad guy!" Mokona shouted.

"See?" Fai said in front of Kurogane.

"He does seem pretty shady," Kurogane announced.

"It's not good to condemn others," Syaoran told them.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Truth is something that we will obtain after gathering more evidence," Syaoran said.

Syaoran suggested that we walk to Mr. Grosum's house and get some evidence, but it didn't seem like he was home.

"Hmm...We missed him," I sighed.

_'At times like this, I wish we had Deidara's bird…'_ I thought sadly.

"Well, what now?" Kurogane asked.

"Leave it to me!" Mokona cheered.

Mokona sped off really, really fast, and he appeared at the door...the door open.

I blinked a couple times, "Amazing! How did you do that?!"

"How the hell did you get in?!" Kurogane shouted.

"There was a little opening in the back," Mokona said, while sitting on Fai's hand, "This is just another one of Mokona's 108 secret skills: Extreme sneaking in!"

We walked around the house, looking for clues, and I thought about looking for his archives. The doc's archives seemed suspicious.

"So, what should we look for?" Kurogane asked.

"Anything that looks suspicious," I answered.

"Or might be a clue," Fai added.

"Damn, that's annoying," Kurogane complained, "We're surrounded by dusty books, and we can't even say for sure what's going on."

Fai turned around, with is fingers in a gun shape, acting all serious, yet he also looked playfully as he spoke, "If you want the children and Sakura-chan to stay alive. Well, I can't just say bad things like that and just leave, can I?"

He smiled again and looked normal. I smiled and started to look on the other side of the room.

_'I don't see anything...'_ I thought, _'Man, how boring… Kuro-sama is right...'_

"Syaoran, come over here!" Mokona shouted, and I went to where he had called from in curiosity.

Mokona waved his hand as Syaoran and I watched him from different doorways, "Look at this!"

"These are blueprints of the castle," Syaoran said, "and its surroundings."

"This might be where Sakura is," Mokona said.

"No, I don't think so," he said while looking at an X on the map.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" someone asked.

_'Crap...I didn't notice him,'_ I thought at the sound of Mr. Grosum's voice.

"Ah, busted," Mokona said in disappointment.

I picked up Mokona and put him on my shoulder, incase we had to run.

"I asked what you're doing," he commanded.

"We came here in search of clues to what's happening," Syaoran semi-truthfully said.

"I see," Mr. Grosum replied, "so, do you doubt my innocence?"

"I do not doubt anyone's innocence," Syaoran truthfully said.

I looked at Syaoran in suspicion.

"I'm just gathering the facts," Syaoran finished.

"Hmm..." I said.

"My father, the archaeologist, said to me: 'If you're after the truth, throw away your preconceptions and just gather the facts. If you do that, eventually the real truth will be seen,'" Syaoran quoted.

"Interesting," Mr. Grosum replied, "so, do you think you'll discover the truth?"

"Now, that..." Syaoran replied.

"Looking at you, I'm reminded of my younger days," Mr. Grosum announced.

Syaoran looked alarmed, but Mr. Grosum continued anyway. I looked towards the door and saw Fai and Kurogane waiting...patiently. Well, Kurogane wasn't. I looked at them, and Fai smiled. I smiled back.

"There was a time when the people in this town knew how to keep their mouth's shut. They would keep the important stuff in their hearts, and they wouldn't express them in words," Mr. Grosum explained, "My generation still feels that way."

I looked at Mr. Grosum in a curious kind of way. He didn't seem like the culprit, no matter what people said. I could sense he was the good guy even!

He held up his history archive book, and he offered it to Syaoran, "And the words recorded in this book, that people even considered a collection of taboo words, are probably just a relic of such a spirit."

"What do you mean 'taboo words?'" Mokona asked, jumping to Syaoran's shoulder.

"They're words that aren't used for fear that they'll bring misfortune," Syaoran explained.

"Either writing or speaking them will result in the loss of one's happiness," Mr. Grosum said, and he handed the book to Syaoran, "I will leave this with you."

"Thank you very much," Syaoran thanked.

I smiled brightly to Mr. Grosum, and he smiled back.

* * *

We left the house about a half hour ago and just wandered aimlessly around the town. Syaoran's nose was still buried in the book. I sighed, kind of used to the cold now. I still hate it, but I'll get over it. I've got to keep in mind the search for the jinchuuriki, though.

_'I wonder if they would hate me if I told them what I was looking for and what had to be done...?' _I questioned in thought, evading the conversation of Mr. Grosum, _'They probably would be surprised, but I imagine leader would be ticked off if I told someone. I doubt Mokona will leave this world until I find what I need, though. So far I have one suspect, and that would be Dr. Kyle...'_

I got of my thoughts when Syaoran tripped. Kurogane walked over and picked up Syaoran with one hand, by the back of his coat.

"I apologize," Syaoran said.

"Don't be hasty," Kurogane ordered, "If not, you will lose sight of what's out there to be seen."

"Yes, sir," Syaoran replied.

"Are you all right, Syaoran-kun?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he replied again.

Kurogane walked off with Mokona, while Fai and I stayed back to wait for Syaoran.

"Even though his face doesn't show it, he's still worried about Sakura-chan," Fai said.

"I see what you mean..." I replied.

We had caught up with Kurogane, and we were almost home. I was bored but curious...and antsy. I needed to find the jinchuuriki and get home quickly, or Leader-sama will become impatient.

"That's odd," Syaoran said.

"What?" I asked.

"This history book is a bit different from the one I borrowed from Dr. Kyle yesterday," Syaoran told, "There are more pages in this one."

"More...pages?" I raised an eyebrow, quite suspicious.

"Here, look," he offered.

I looked down at the book in curiosity.

_'I think we caught our culprit…!'_ I thought in a sing-song tone.

"That's strange..." I said.

"The castle seems to have a lot located below it," Fai said.

"And you're saying that this page wasn't in the doctor's book?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes," Syaoran said.

"Why?" Kurogane asked more to himself.

"Most likely..." Syaoran started.

I blanked out and looked up at this house. There was a kid looking up at the sky, and there was a strange look in his eye.

"A black bird..." the kid pointed up to a branch on a tree above us.

I looked up at the branch along with Syaoran, and turned back to the kid. The doctor pulled him away from the window, and I still looked at the boy, confused and even more curious.

_'There was nothing there...strange. Maybe hallucinations?'_ I thought, _'Oh, well...'_

* * *

We went back home, and I went straight up to mine and Fai's bedroom. I took a quick shower, though, since I felt dirty. I put back on the only clothes I had for here, the blue dress that we bought. It was sort of similar to Sakura's, except it was blue and white. I lay down on our bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_'I haven't thought this much in awhile...'_ I thought, _'I feel weird. I usually have a short attention span.'_

"What's wrong?" Fai asked me.

"Nothing really..." I replied, moving my arm away from my eyes.

"Ehh? But you're usually downstairs with everyone else," Fai said.

I shook my head in thought, "Just thinking."

"About?" he asked.

"Who the culprit could be," I said again, "And the thing I need for my mission."

"What exactly is your mission?" Fai asked.

I shook my head, "I'm afraid that information is confidential."

"Hmm..." Fai said in understanding, "Well, we're all going to the castle."

"Eh?" I sat up in shock, "Did Syaoran-kun find out something?"

Fai smiled, "It seems like it."

I nodded, and I grabbed my gray cloak thing, "I'll down in a second."

Fai nodded and shut the door as I buttoned up my cloak thing. I grabbed the handle and opened the door, and when I did, I felt a hand around my waist, and one under my chin.

"F-Fai?" I questioned.

He smirked and kissed me again. He broke it a couple seconds later, "It's a good luck kiss. We won't see each other for awhile because you're leaving with Syaoran-kun."

I nodded in shock. I leaned up and kissed him this time, much to his surprise.

"Thank you, Fai," I replied when I ended it.

"Hyuu! I didn't expect that one," he smiled at me.

I smirked and grabbed his hand, "Everyone is waiting. We should go."

He nodded, "Right."

_'I can't fall for him...yet I am. I'm going to only get hurt in the end,'_ I thought, _'yet I can't help it. Maybe it'll all work out...? All relationships seem to have one difficult passage, but what if mine is too difficult to get across? Ours isn't an actual relationship though, is it? I mean, it was only a lousy lie that made us have to act engaged…What should I do? I've never been this confused...Geez, where is my Love Counselor when I need him?!'_


	20. The Owner of the Jinchuuriki

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** You find out a big piece of information in this chapter, which will come in handy later, obviously! More will be found out soon about Midori's past, so if any of you have been curious, you're questions will be answered shortly.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters, only the OCs that I've created.

* * *

**#Chapter 20: The Owner of the Jinchuuriki#**

I ran down to the bridge before Kurogane and Fay had left, since we were kind of going in different groups, but at the same time, we weren't. It was kind of confusing. At certain moments we would be walking together, but if we had to split up, I would be leaving with Syaoran to help protect Sakura or help him get her or something. Syaoran wasn't too enthusiastic about this plan...

When I had gotten down there, I was panting and freezing.

_'Note to self: Running makes you colder after you stop,'_ I thought.

I saw the doc behind a tree, and I sensed chakra from him. My eyes grew wide as I watched him stalking Syaoran down near the bridge.

"You," I caught the Doc's attention. "What are you doing? What happened?"

"Ah, you would be surprised, wouldn't you?" Fai walked up beside me and told the doc. "All of a sudden the river stopped flowing and you have no knowledge of it."

"Ah, you're right. I didn't even notice it wasn't flowing," I looked over and giggled.

"You bastard, you didn't even do anything," Kurogane walked up to the other side of me and looked at Fai.

"I guess," Fai agreed.

"You're the one causing all this aren't you, Dr. Kyle?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran-kun," the doc pulled the hood of his cloak off as I pulled mine closer around my body in distaste. It was hard not to pounce on him when I sense all that chakra in his stream, and plus, he's the one I'm looking for.

"I've finally discovered the truth," Syaoran said. "Please tell me where the children and Sakura are."

"So you're accusing me of abducting the children?" the doc looked away, which made it so we knew he was the abductor. "How could you have such a grave misunderstanding? I just worried about that child and brought him back here." I looked over and believe it or not, I saw what seemed to be a little kid inside a green cloak with the hood pulled up, and it looked similar to Syaoran's.

"Him?" Kurogane walked over to the kid. He grabbed the top of the cloak and pulled. "He's really..."

When he pulled off the cloak from the kid, it was actually Mokona on stilts.

"This is one of my 108 skills: Extreme Transformation," Mokona explained.

"Well done, Mokona," Fai complimented.

"The vigilantes in town are hiding the fact you're using hypnosis, Dr. Kyle," Syaoran stated.

"Hypnosis? What might you be referring to?" he replied.

"Everyone in town knows that you use hypnosis," Syaoran explained. "I compared the records of house calls you made to the list of abductions that Mr. Grosum created. Every one of the children who disappeared underwent one of your hypnosis treatments a few days prior."

"I saw one boy point to the sky where there supposedly was a black bird, but there was nothing there," I added. "You planted that idea into the children's minds, so they would follow the imaginary bird here."

"You told them to follow the bird on a snowy night so no footprints would left behind," Syaoran also added. "That way it looked like they vanished."

"Now hold on a second," the doc interrupted. "First of all, can you be sure that you can trust that abduction list?"

"I'll attest to its credibility," Mr. Grosum appeared.

"Mr. Grosum..." the doctor noticed his presence.

"I made that list by going door to door everyday and polling the residents," he explained, and that is also when I noticed the townspeople behind him. "Then I loaned it to these men here along with a copy of our country's history archive."

"You had a history archive in your home as well, Mr. Grosum?" the doc asked.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Mr. Grosum asked.

"It's not looking good for you, Doc," Fai pointed out. "You gave us a book with all the bad pages ripped out."

"You're one sick bastard, you know that?" Kurogane noted.

"I've always noticed you had that 'Do-No-Trust-Me' feel about you, but I always hoped I was wrong," I sighed.

"They're wrong, right, Doc? You didn't abduct the children, right?" the leader-man that accused us asked.

He laughed evilly, "It's true. I abducted the children."

I smirked at the sight of the chakra appearing around him.

_'Found you,'_ I thought.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Mr. Grosum asked.

"Leave it to me," I smirked evilly.

"Eh?" Syaoran looked at me.

"I'll take care of him," I laughed maniacally. "He has the thing I need. I sense it."

"What are you talking about?" the doc asked.

"You are the thing I'm looking for," I looked up at the doc in a menacing kind of way, and I smirked.

"Huh?" he looked taken aback.

"You're not from around here," I stated motionlessly. "You're from my world or 'country.'"

I glared and smirked, walking slowly towards him as he walked backwards, "You thought I wouldn't notice, didn't you? I sense the jinchuuriki's power within you. Don't think you can escape now. I was sent to capture you."

"Hey, Kid, what are you talking about?" Kurogane asked confused.

"Y-You're from the Akatsuki, aren't you?" he laughed in an fake-afraid tone.

I rolled my eyes, shrugged, and giggled. "I am, but please, cut the act."

He closed and opened his eyes, and he seemed more confident and powerful. "How long have you known?"

"I've had a hunch for awhile, but since you weren't hiding your chakra here, I kind of noticed," I looked up at him. "Now, if you would just listen to me and come, we won't have to let this get ugly."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I'm staying here," he smirked.

I glared harder, and if looks could kill, he would so be dead with the grave dug. I looked around and I noticed a graveyard nearby. Perfect.

"I won't go easy on people if I'm on a mission, Doc. I can't kill you, but I can put you in a lethal state," I hissed, "so I suggest you follow and come with us back to my world so the so-called 'Demon-Extraction' can take place."

"What are you talking about? He's been here for a long time," one of the townspeople pointed out. "You must be mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken. He had a kind of person that was his 'twin.' He most likely killed him and took over his position in society. He's from my world, and he's on the run," I looked at the townspeople who held shocked expressions.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry. I won't give up my life as easily as that," he smiled too innocently.

"Fine," I smirked confidently. "Have it your way. You guys go on without me. I'll be fine alone."

"A-Are you sure?" Syaoran stuttered in shock.

I gave him a short mischievous smirk, "I'll be fine, Syaoran-kun. Go on or you'll be scarred for life by things I'm about to perform."

"Let's go," Kurogane pulled Syaoran away from my match, but they cross the river just yet.

"Shikon no Jutsu!" I shouted after the hand seals.

The doc looked around at the surrounding areas, and I smirked as I saw the hands of a dead person emerge from the graveyard. I changed his appearance and allowed myself to control the actions of the dead body.

I made it so the dead body fought the doc, but the doc was much stronger and defeated it easily, and he took a run for water.

"He's running on water!" one of the townspeople shouted.

"No, take a closer look," Mr. Grosum pointed out, and sure enough, there was a bridge just underneath the water's surface.

"You won't escape that easily!" I shouted. "KageMane no Jutsu!" I said again and several clones of mine appeared around the area the second the doc defeated the person.

The townspeople and Syaoran and then gasped. My real self jumped on a tree branch as I watched my ten clones run after the doc. I jumped off of the tree branch and landed on the actual water's surface, not the bridge.

"S-She's walking on water," Mr. Grosum said in shock as I ran after the doc. "And she made clones of herself..."

"She never fails to surprise us," Fai said.

"Let's go," Syaoran ran to the bridge and the others followed.

"Do you want something in this castle?" I glared at him.

"The feather," he smirked.

"I see," I stated without emotion and then I grinned menacingly. "Too bad you won't ever get it."

I heard a thud and a shout and I noticed Sakura had run into Dr. Kyle. I had my clones disappear, so I could save chakra and I heard gasps from a few meters back where the others still were.

"Sakura-san," the doc smiled at her in his act-personality.

"Dr. Kyle..." Sakura sounded relieved, and I looked confused until I remembered she didn't know he was evil. "Syaoran-kun and all of them are waiting for you out there. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Don't," I heard a voice and saw a ghost appear. I held in a squeak of shock for a second. "That is the man who is trying to get your feather."

Sakura hesitated about taking the Doctor's hand at the sound of the ghost's warning. That's when I realized the ghost or spirit was on our side, and I un-tensed a bit.

"What is the matter?" the doc questioned. Sakura blinked. "Come on, Sakura-san."

Sakura pulled her hand back.

"Sakura-san?" the doc put on a fake worried face. He smirked, "So you figured me out. Just give me the feather."

"No," Sakura replied. "This is mine."

"Hand it over," the doc repeated.

"Escape!" I and the ghost shouted, and she attempted, but was pulled back by this chain that was being held by the doc.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" I asked while glaring at the doc.

"Sakura-hime!" Syaoran appeared. The doc looked startled and pulled out a gun from his vest.

"Don't come any closer!" the doc shouted. "Now won't you give me that feather?"

"No!" Sakura replied.

"Hand it over!" he repeated.

"No..." she responded.

"Hand it over," he lifted his gun. As a reflex, I jumped up and dived for Sakura.

"Midori! Sakura!" Mokona shouted in fear and shock. It resulted in me rescuing her and falling on my side. I got a graze on my arm from the bullet, but it didn't hurt.

"Midori-san," Sakura looked surprised. I sat up immediately, and I sat her on the ground. I took the hem of my skirt and ripped off all of it from the knees down, so it would be easier to move.

"Just stay here," I pointed out. "Until given permission to escape."

She nodded and the castle began to shake.

"What's that noise?" Fai questioned.

"An earthquake?" Kurogane asked.

"No, it's..." Syaoran noted as part of the castle wall broke off and a lot of water shot through.

_'Crap,'_ I thought.

_**'Midori,'**_ I heard Leader's voice.

_'Leader?'_ I questioned mentally in puzzlement.

_**'Hurry up with your mission, or I'll send someone to finish it for you and you'll have to find your back on your own. That is all,'**_ Leader faded out of my thoughts.

'_I understand,' _I answered.

"Water...?" I questioned as the river water flew through the hole, continuously breaking more and more of the wall. This place would collapse if we didn't escape soon.

"The gate that was blocking the water must have burst open," Mr. Grosum explained.

"Just wonderful," I sighed in irritation.

"Now that you mention it, Kurorin might have..." Fai smiled. I saw a rock hit the doc's hand and his gun fell in the water. That eased me a bit.

"It's Kurorin's fault?" Mokona asked.

"Precisely," Fai replied.

I stood back in front of Sakura as the water began to rise at our feet. I don't swim all to well in currents, so this would be an issue. Sakura stood up, and a huge rock started to fall right over me. I hugged Sakura to dodge it.

"Sakura! Midori!" Mokona shouted.

"I hate water..." I whispered. I let go of her and turned towards the others, "Go on ahead!"

I looked at Sakura, "We're going. Come on." I smiled sweetly. She nodded in an unsure way.

_'He'll follow us if I have her, since she has the feather. It'll be easier to beat him in a calmer environment. I know that sounds rude to use her, but it's the only thing I can think of. I won't let her get hurt, obviously, though,'_ I mentally planned out, but I stopped as the paths split.

"The paths split here," Sakura said. I looked around at the pathways, remembering when Syaoran was looking at the castle's blueprints. We memorized them for later use, since I was supposed to be his partner.

"I remember this from the castle's blueprints," I told her. "If we continue straight ahead it should take us up to the ground." Just as I said that, the ceiling above right ahead of us collapsed and fell. I covered my eyes and shielded Sakura who was scared.

"Stay there! Hand over the feather!" the doc shouted from behind.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. "I'll stop him. While I'm doing that, follow this path," I ordered her. "It will lead you outside, but it'll take you a little out of the way."

"No. I could never leave you behind," she looked worried.

"I know how you feel, and I'm thankful, but at this rate, you'll..." I paused as I saw the doc coming into view.

"I've found you," the doc said.

I gasped, "It's you again." the ghost appeared.

"Princess Emeraude!" Sakura said in shock.

"You can see me?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Now, come with me," the princess went down this one path.

I followed her in hope of an easier environment, and I was actually frightened that the castle would fall on me and kill both me and the doc. I didn't want to ruin the Leader's plan.

She led us to a room with a large statue of herself.

"You two," she got our attention, "there is a hidden door right here." She touched part of the wall. "It's not written on any of the maps."

"Thank you," Sakura thanked.

We ran over to the part of the wall that was a hidden door, and I kicked it as hard as I could. It fell and inside there was a lot of falling rocks and such, but it was worth going through in order to get outside.

I saw the doc come inside the room we just left, and I gasped as I saw the statue of the princess falling towards him. That could kill him, and he's supposed to return alive, even if it's just a single thread of life.

_'Crap! He can't die!'_ I exclaimed mentally in fright_. __'Leader will have my butt if he dies!'_


	21. Wonder

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **I'm amazed at the pace I'm writing this story, and I'm actually confident that I'll finish this fan fiction! That's a first for me, believe it or not. I know there really isn't any Tsubasa Chronciles OC stories, so this may not get a lot of reviews or anything. Though, I like these kind of stories, so I decided to write one myself for people out there who actually do like them. If you do like this story, please R&R!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

**#Chapter 21: Wonder#**

I watched in horror, but I imagined he could take care of himself. I'd just have to get him later if he survives. The important thing to do right now is to get out with Sakura so we can live.

I drug Sakura away and took a run for the door.

I froze as I saw we had to swim. I gulped, since the current was extremely strong.

"Sakura-chan, we're going to have to swim," I hid the nervousness in my voice.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Hold on to me," I ordered as I wrapped around around and held on as I started to swim as best to my ability. I struggled quite a bit, and the water started to rise and the current got even stronger.

'_This is why they say cats can't swim!' _I exclaimed mentally. '_Can't…breathe…'_

I gasped as my head stuck out of the water. "H-H-He-Help…! C-Can't…" I coughed.

I saw Kurogane extend his hand, wrapped my arm around Sakura tighter, and I reached for it. My hand didn't get it, and I fell under, gurgling for breath.

"Midori! Sakura!" Mokona shouted in worry.

I heard a splash, and I immediately wrapped both of my arms securely around Sakura for her safety, and I was also scared for life.

'_Help me! Someone, please! Help me! At least save Sakura-chan…!' _I exclaimed.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me to the surface. I started to cough, and I opened my eyes slightly.

"K-K-Kurorin…?" I stuttered and shivered.

"Geez, Kid," Kurogane got us to the surface. "You literally freaked us out there…" Syaoran immediately ran to Sakura, and he held her, asking her if she was all right and everything.

"S-Sorry…" I shivered and sneezed. "I'm not that good of a swimmer…" I giggled a little. "But at least Sakura-chan is all right…"

"You did well, Midori!" Mokona jumped on me and gave me a hug, and I returned it.

"Thank you, Mokona." I turned to Fai, who smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Thank goodness you're all right, Midori," he hugged me. "I don't know what I'd do…"

I hugged back, "It's all right…I'm okay."

"Seriously, though…I don't know what I'd do," he whispered so only I could here.

I smirked. "Trust me. If you actually knew who I really was, you wouldn't be saying that…"

"Really…? I think differently…" he let go and smiled playfully.

"What happened to Kyle?" Mr. Grosum asked.

"I don't know…" I frowned.

"That man…" Kurogane said.

"He probably went down with the castle and his fate." Fai looked over at the castle. I frowned at that comment.

_'I sure hope he didn't...! He has what we need...'_ I thought.

"Is Sakura all right?" Mokona asked.

"She's fine. She just fainted when we were in the water," I smiled at Mokona.

The ghost appeared, and I gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" Fai asked. I smiled nervously and shook my head sadly.

'_Sorry, Leader-sama, for not catching Dr. Kyle this time…I swear I'll get him the next time I see him!' _I thought.

The princess from the legend stuck her hand out, and the crystal surrounding the feather Sakura was holding broke a bit, which released the feather and woke up Sakura.

"Princess…" Syaoran smiled at Sakura.

The feather entered Sakura a couple seconds after she awoke, and much to my surprise, the crystal that had the feather captured disappeared and she didn't faint again. Instead, she sat up when she saw the ghost-princess.

"Princess Emeraude…" Sakura greeted.

"What are doing here…?" I smiled.

"Sakura-chan and Midori-chan can see her, huh?" Fai looked at me in surprise.

"I don't see anything," Kurogane admitted. Then I remembered.

"Thank you for saving me, Kuro-sama," I smiled at him, and he just huffed and turned away.

"It's not like I wanted to!" he said.

I smiled and turned back to the ghost-princess.

"I'm so glad I returned the feather to you." She then turned to me, "Thank you so much for helping her escape, and I wish you the best of luck in the rest of your journey. It's going to be a rough one full of many difficulties and tragedies, Midori."

"A rough one…? What do you mean?!" I asked in her surprise.

"Thank you so much for saving the children," she replied. "With this, I can finally…"

"Princess Emeraude…" Sakura smiled gently.

"Wait, don't go!" I shouted. "What do you mean 'my mission will have many difficulties and tragedies?!'" I ran towards the edge of the river. "Princess Emeraude!"

"Be careful. There's someone observing you all…" she smiled at us and disappeared.

I stood at the edge of the water, watching where she disappeared in wonder.

"Observing us…?" I whispered to myself.

"Midori-chan?" Fai put a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped in shock.

"Princess?" Syaoran questioned Sakura.

"What does she mean?" Sakura asked more to herself and me.

"She said someone has been observing us all along…" I trailed off in thought.

* * *

"But what exactly was this Princess Emeraude that Sakura-chan and Midori-chan could see?" Fai asked as we started to walk away from the river and towards the town.

"Was that hypnosis as well?" Kurogane suggested.

"I don't think it was," said Syaoran.

"Well, was it the power of the feather then?" Fai asked.

"If it was then the white manjuu here would have known as well…" Kurogane answered.

"What they were probably seeing was Princess Emeraude's soul," Syaoran concluded.

"You mean like a ghost…?" I asked.

"Or a monster?" Kurogane added.

"Well, ever since Princess Sakura was a little girl, she has been able to see and talk to dead people and creatures," Syaoran explained. "I don't know about Midori-san…"

"My family has this trait where we can talk to dead people and creatures and such," I explained quietly.

"I see," Fai smiled, and Kurogane looked amused in a way…I think.

"Does everyone in Clow Country have these powers?" Fai asked Syaoran.

"No. As far as I know, the only ones who have them are the High Priest and Princess Sakura."

"What about you, Midori-chan?" Fai turned to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I shook my head. "I don't know about anyone from other countries in my world, but in my country, only my family was able to see them."

"I see…" Kurogane looked at my curiously.

"But Princess Emeraude is gone now," Sakura turned around and admitted.

"Yuuko said so herself!" Mokona explained. "When a ghost no longer has anything to worry over, it goes away."

"It's finally able to rest in peace," Kurogane said.

"The golden-haired princess was extremely worried about the children," Fai said.

"I wanted to see the princess too!" Mokona stated.

"What's this? You can't see or sense the dead?" Fai asked while lacing his fingers through mine, probably through habit. I smiled up at him and did the same.

'_I wonder if we're going out for real…or not. Well, either way, that's not important right now. I need to know if the jinchuuriki actually died…' _I shook my head away from thoughts of Fai that kept finding their way back. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about him…

"The one who can see the dead is the black Mokona with the blue gem," Mokona explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that black manjuu," Kurogane remembered. "You're quite useless, white manjuu."

"I tried my best!" Mokona admitted. "And it all worked out!" Mokona jumped on his face.

I giggled, "I remember! Kurorin got mad when the Time Witch said it couldn't take him home."

"Shut up…" Kurogane glared at me, and I responded with a cheery smile.

* * *

We continued the way back to the town, and we found the townspeople outside hugging their children which had returned to them. I felt like I was going to cry, but I tried to bite back my sobs, squeezing Fai's hand tightly.

"Are you all right, Midori-chan?" Fai turned to me, catching Kurogane's, Syaoran's, Sakura's, and Mokona's attention.

I nodded and sniffed. "I-I'm fine!"

"What's up with her?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing!" I felt a tear fall, but I whipped away quickly with my free hand.

Fai let go of my hand, and he hugged me, which caused the tears to fall silently. I hugged him back.

"It's not fair…" I whispered.

"What's not?" Fai asked quietly.

"Don't worry about it…" I hiccupped.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked me worriedly.

I nodded against Fai's chest, and I let go of him, rubbing my eyes.

"Don't worry about it…!" I smiled cheerily towards her.

She looked at me worriedly as Mokona jumped on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? You never cry!" Mokona said.

"And I won't." I concluded while watching the children. "I'm happy for them…They're lucky."

"Come now, calm down!" we heard a voice say.

"Mayor, the fact that Mr. Grosum was out every night looking for the children…!" the leader of those men said to the Mayor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I wanted to brag about," Mr. Grosum replied.

"I don't know for sure, but there was a time when the people of this town wouldn't talk about certain things." The mayor said.

"In any case, I wasn't able to find the children by myself anyway," Mr. Grosum replied.

* * *

We went back to the house, got our own clothes back on, left a note about Princess Emeraude and Mr. Grosum's History Archive on Syaoran's bed, and we left to go to a safe spot to travel to the next world.

"Are you sure Dr. Kyle's not here any more?" I asked Mokona.

"I'm positive," Mokona nodded. "Yuuko told me herself!"

I groaned. "Leader-sama's going to be so mad!" I put my hands on my head and ruffled hair in aggravation.

"Who is this 'Leader-sama' you keep talking about?" Kurogane asked me.

"Confidential," I sighed. "Sorry. All I can say is that he's my boss."

"I see…" he replied.

"Besides Midori-chan's mystery, we still have that other thing that Princess Emeraude had said about us being observed." Fai said.

"My mystery…?" I questioned.

Fai nodded. "You're very mysterious."

"You're mysterious too!" I pointed.

"Really?" Fai smiled.

"Indeed." I crossed my arms and nodded a few times.

"There's also one more thing I don't understand," Syaoran said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Just who was it that told Dr. Kyle about Princess Sakura's feather?"

"Maybe it's the same person…The one who's watching us and who told him…" Kurogane wondered.

"Could be…" I trailed off.

"I think you may be right," Syaoran replied.

"In any case, it looks like someone out there is meddling with our journey," Fai smiled.

"Hmm…Leader-sama isn't going to be too happy…with whoever is meddling with it," I sighed. "He's going to get impatient."

Mokona swallowed us, which teleports us, and we were once again in the 'Circle of Life.' I smiled as I watched all the beautiful, bright lights.

"I love it in here!" I smiled cheerfully.

"You always say that," Kurogane sighed.

I giggled. "I know, I know!" I stopped and looked ahead. "What do you think the next world will be like?"

"I don't know," Fai smiled at me, which I returned immediately.

'_I hope to God it isn't my world…If it is, I'm in for it!'_


	22. The Confessions

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **If you like this story, please R&R!! It would make me feel even more confident in this story. I don't mean to be pushy and seem to be desperate, but I'm new here, too. I just joined not that long ago. Pretty amazing to have this many chapters up in such an amount of time, too. I also have this story posted on Quizilla, so I more or so copied and pasted it after I fixed a couple things.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

**#Chapter 22: The Confessions#**

I blinked a couple times as we appeared in what looked like a fighting ring, and there were two guys on the ground on either side of us. I gasped, and I immediately pulled out my amulet and looked at it.

'_Shit…no jinchuuriki here! Why me…? Leader-sama's going to get so mad…_' I sighed.

"What's all this?" Kurogane asked.

"Who knows…?" I tucked my amulet back under my coat and looked at the people around us. "Looks like a fighting ring."

"It looks like some kind of ceremony," Fai explained.

Mokona jumped up into Syaoran's hands. "I'm picking up a strange wave, like a feather, from up there!" Mokona pointed forward up near where I believed the person watching over the fight would stand.

We walked to the sidelines and let their fight continue as Fai went to ask questions.

"I just spoke with the chairman," Fai walked back to over to us. "This is a tournament to decide their country's strongest hero."

"Oh… The strongest hero, eh?" Kurogane looked interested.

"And the winner will be given the sacred treasure that's on that alter," Fai added.

"That treasure might be…" Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"The feather," I finished for her.

"Since Mokona sensed its power as well, it's very likely," Fai said. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to get that sacred treasure."

"That'll all be a walk in the park," Kurogane smirked. "All we have to do is enter the tournament and win, right?"

"Looks like that's what we have to do," I sighed. "How troublesome."

"All hell will break loose if we try to take it by force, after all," Fai smiled.

"But are we able to enter the tournament?" Syaoran asked.

"If we hurry up, I think we still can," Fai said.

"Then it's decided," Kurogane seemed to be enjoying this. "My strength has been getting kind of rusty here anyway."

"But what if we get our butts kicked?" Fai asked.

"Against those cowards? It'll be a piece of cake," Kurogane said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Fai replied.

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked.

"Look and see," Fai said.

"Now you're the one underestimating the enemy, Kurorin," I pointed out as I saw electricity shoot from the people's hands towards each other. They had thrown their swords aside.

"It's called 'Zola's Thunder.'" Fai pointed out. "Apparently it's a trait that the men of this country are born with."

I whistled in surprise, "That's amazing!"

"Under normal circumstances its use is forbidden. However, just for this tournament, they let them use it all they want."

"Interesting…" Kurogane concluded.

Some of the shocks came our way, and I covered my face and chest with my arms and held back a shriek.

"Mokona, can you go some place safe with Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Roger that!" Mokona replied.

"Why don't you go with them, Kid?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm fine," I glared. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I need protection daily."

Kurogane grunted in response to my speech as went ahead and went to register ourselves. It took a lot of persuading to get them to let me join the match, but they eventually agreed as long as I wouldn't complain if I lost or got hurt.

"Hyuu! Good luck, Kuropon!" Fai wished.

"Who the hell is Kuropon?!" Kurogane exclaimed as I giggled. "Asshole…"

The man Kurogane was fighting charged and brought his sword down to Kurogane, but Kurogane smirked and shattered his sword with ease. The man looked shocked, threw his sword aside, and stuck his hand out to do Zola's Thunder. Kurogane's eyes widened a bit and he got hit. It didn't even seem to faze him, for some reason.

Kurogane laughed. "That didn't even leave a scratch!" he stood up and swiped his sword a bit and he jumped up into the air in attempt to hit the man.

"That settles that…" Fai said.

The next match was announced, and it turned out it was Fai against Kurogane. This shocked me a bit, since I wasn't expecting it.

"Good luck, you two!" I shouted and smiled.

"Thank you, Midori-chan!" Fai shouted back and smiled.

"Don't smirk at me that, just be ready," Kurogane told Fai as he smirked at Kurorin.

"Well, looks like there's no way around it," Fai referred to the match and turned to Syaoran. "What do you think we should do?"

Syaoran looked startled, pointed, and blinked at them. "Uh…Umm…"

"Kurorin, you're one of us," Fai said.

"One of us? Don't give me that," Kuro-puu replied. "I always fight my hardest."

Kurogane went to strike at Fai several times, who dodged them all easily. Fai kept laughing at Kurogane, who was making funny faces.

"Fight like a man, you bastard!" Kurogane shouted.

"I've got no problems with fighting, but losing looks so painful…" Fai admitted. "And if I were to win there'd be only one of us left…" He looked to the side mysteriously to avoid Kurogane's gaze.

"Asshole! You think you'd win against me?!" Kurogane asked.

Fai bent backwards to dodge, moved his footing around, and he passed by Kurogane. "But of course, I guess."

"Asshole!" Kurogane shouted. "You're delaying the inevitable!" Kurogane chased Fai in a funny manner, to me, anyway. I laughed.

"Hyuu!" Fai said. "I got you going!" Fai jumped out of the ring above Syaoran and me. "Here goes!" Kurogane followed suit.

'_I see…Fai did that to get them disqualified…' _I smirked at his sly move.

Fai and Kurogane were up on the wall where the other members of the tournament were sitting behind.

"Prepare yourself!" Kurogane stated, but he froze when he heard the sound that symbolizes the match is over. "What?"

"The match is over," Syaoran said.

"What are you saying?" Kurogane asked.

"It's over if you leave the ring," I smiled at Kurogane's expression. It was classic.

"What? So that means…" Kurogane stuttered.

"You both lose," Syaoran concluded.

"What?!" Kurogane looked appalled.

"Whoops…my bad," Fai smiled. "I completely forgot about that rule." Fai jumped down next to me, and he handed Syaoran his sword. "It's all up to you two now."

"Fai-san…you didn't," he looked Fai knowingly. Fai gave him a smile in return.

Kurogane jumped down and put one of the crazy masks the other competitors were wearing, and Fai froze in mid-step. I gave him a curious glance.

"Huh? Was that Kuropon?" Fai asked.

"I never want to see your damn face again," Kurogane crossed his arms stubbornly. "Wear that until you die."

"That's mean…" I sighed as Fai didn't speak for a second.

Fai took off the mask. "Whether you like it or not…" he turned around smiling a fake smile that I only I would notice. "We're stuck together."

* * *

The next match came around and it was Syaoran against some random guy. The guy wouldn't stand a chance…I could tell.

"It's finally Syaoran-kun's turn…" I looked up at him. "If he wins, that means we'll get the feather either way since it would me and him. If that other guy wins, which I doubt he will, that means it'll be that guy against me and there'd be a chance of us losing. I hope Syaoran-kun wins."

"You're right…" Fai replied.

Kurogane huffed.

"Are you still mad at me, Kuropon?" Fai asked.

"Of course I am!" Kurogane shouted.

The sound for the battle to start sounded, and the judge raised his hand to signify they could begin. Syaoran took the guy down quickly with one kick, and it resulted in a battle between Syaoran and me to commence immediately after.

"You ready? I won't go easy," I smirked. "It doesn't matter who wins, anyway."

Syaoran didn't reply, and I pouted.

"You could at least say something!" I whined, but I became serious quickly when the sound sounded and the judge raised his hand again.

I smirked at Syaoran came at me with a kick, but I grabbed it and threw him aside. He quickly tried to sweep my legs out from under me, but I jumped high into the air, flipped and landed a few feet back.

"You're not bad," I smiled, as I threw my sword aside.

He stood emotionlessly, waiting for me to attack.

I shrugged, remembering the no-other-weapon rule, so I couldn't use any of my shuriken or kunai, much to my distaste. They never said anything about controlling people's movements, though.

I attached chakra strings, that were invisible, to Syaoran. He seemed startled.

"W-What?" he questioned.

I smiled. "Surprised? Its chakra strings. Sasori-danna taught me how to do it back home. Pretty nifty, huh?"

"Chakra strings?" he asked.

I nodded and broke them off and sighed irritably. "I'm bored. It's your turn to attack."

Syaoran just stood there in a blinking-stupid manner.

"What?" I asked. "I don't like to harm companions unless mandatory."

"You said you'd take this seriously," Kurogane pointed out.

"Pfft…That was then this is now," I waved it off. "Plus, that was before I remembered the no-other-weapon rule…All of my jutsus can be deadly besides that one and one other, but I also don't want to cause too much commotion. Trust me, if they saw some of the stuff I control, all hell would break loose."

Kurogane stared at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"How much have you not shown of your true ability?" he asked.

I smirked. "You'll find out soon enough, but for now, I thought of something interesting." I turned Syaoran. "Prepare yourself."

I moved my now-visible hands quickly in a number of complicated hand-signs, since I threw off my Akatsuki coat at Kurogane, who growled at me and took it reluctantly.

My dark blonde pony-tail began to sway through the wind, my blue eyes shut in concentration, and I opened them to reveal a dead, stone-cold stare. This caught Syaoran off guard, noticing I became completely serious, which was rare for me. I was always joking and cheerful, after all.

I smirked a little, and I shouted: "Kanashibari no Justsu!" Syaoran looked horrified that he couldn't move, and I lunged at him, sending a side-kick to the gut which through him backwards to the edge of the ring. "You're lucky, Syaoran-kun. Don't forget that." I turned to the judge. "I forfeit!" I jumped out of the ring.

"Why did you end the battle?" Kurogane asked.

"Well, I ended it because it's a pointless match if we're on the same side and it's the last battle, and we would've gotten the item needed either way, right?" I asked.

"H-How did you paralyze me for that moment?" Syaoran walked over, holding his stomach painfully and wincing here and there.

"Years of practice," I smirked, and I looked at him carefully, noticing his wincing every now and then. I gasped, "Sorry, did I hurt you really bad? I didn't mean to!"

Syaoran attempted to stand up straight from his hunched over position, but winced and failed.

"Come here," I smiled at his reluctance and sat him down on the edge of the ring. "This may hurt for a moment…" I lifted up his shirt, which he blushed at this, and I moved away his hand and felt his sides and such to see if I broke or damaged any thing. "I didn't cause any internal damage, but I accidentally broke a few ribs…sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that much."

I kept my hands on his broken ribs, and I concentrated my on my chakra. My hands shone green like they did when I had healed my leg before, and this healed his ribs. "That should do it. Sorry about that."

"Huh? It doesn't hurt any more…" Syaoran said aloud.

"Of course it doesn't, Silly." I giggled. "I just healed you."

"How…?" Syaoran blinked.

"Sir, your prize," the judge-guy gave Syaoran this amulet thing. "Ah," Syaoran looked at it sadly since it wasn't a feather, but he smiled a little at the guy. "Thank you…" The guy bowed and walked off.

"Hand over the sacred treasure," this guy suddenly said.

I turned around, "Huh…?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Kurogane asked.

"And what will you do if we say no?" Fai smiled and asked the guy. As the guy's response, his hand lit up in fire, much different to the other men of this country.

"I'll make you change your minds," the guy said. His body erupted in flames.

I smirked. '_Reminds me of Itachi's fire techniques…'_

My smirk faded and my eyes grew large as he shot a large blast of fire at us, and I shrieked and jumped out of the way with everyone else. I clutched my chest in relief and sighed.

"What the hell…?! We didn't even do anything!" I shouted in surprise.

Syaoran jumped into the ring with the guy, and I was thankful I had just healed him. The man caused a large ring of fire to surround the two, so that means Syaoran couldn't escape.

"There's no escaping now…" Kurogane said. "So what are you going to do?"

"You're right…Thank goodness I just healed him then, eh?" I sighed.

Syaoran immediately jumped into the air and aimed a kick at the guy.

"He sure doesn't waste any time…" Fai smiled with a hint of amusement.

I smirked. "He seemed hesitant in our battle…"

The ring of fire disappeared as Syaoran was in the air, aiming a kick at the man like he'd done to me. The guy shot a thing of fire at Syaoran, which he actually dodged and it went flying into the stands, where, thankfully, no one sat.

The guy continuously shot the fire at Syaoran, who ran, skidded, and dodged them. He ran over to punch Syaoran with his fiery fist, but Syaoran jumped on it hands first, holding it there. Syaoran looked into the guy eyes, and he seemed surprised suddenly.

"What's he surprised about…?" I asked.

"Who knows," Fai replied, lacing his fingers through mine again. I smiled up at him.

Syaoran jumped over the guy, and aimed a kick at him, while the other guy aimed a palm-like hit at him. Neither of them hit the other. Syaoran brought his leg down, and the other guy brought his hand back. They stared at each other.

"Hey, Midori-chan," Fai whispered to me so only I could here. I looked up at him. "What do you think…Never mind." He smiled sheepishly.

"Eh?" I questioned quietly. "What?" I whispered back.

"I'll tell you later," he smiled and whispered back. "Now's not the time…"

"Hmm?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

'_Could he want to ask…? No way! There's no way he…'_ I caught my breath in my throat in shock, but I didn't let it cross my features. I just shrugged it off as best I could for now.

Syaoran took the prize out of his pocket, and he extended his hand to the other guy.

"Take it," he told the man.

The guy stared at Syaoran's hand, and then he looked at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded to take it again.

"Are you sure?" the guy asked.

"Yes," Syaoran replied. Well, it wasn't like we needed it anyway, right? It's not the feather.

The man took it gratefully, and I smiled.

"Syaoran-kun's heart sure is strong…" I whispered to Fai.

"You're right…" he smiled at me. If I looked closely, I could have sworn I saw a tint of a tiny blush on his cheeks.

* * *

We all crowded around the stairs of the ring, where Sakura had brought a weak lady along with Mokona. She seemed to be extremely ill. We sat her down on the steps, and that other guy Syaoran had fought got on his knee and aimed the amulet at her forehead. This red design-mark that I thought to be a curse appeared, and it vanished.

"I'm so glad," Sakura said in relief.

"Syaoran, I'll pay you back some day," the man said.

"Oh, no, it was nothing," Syaoran put his hands up and his blushed.

"We had no use for that treasure," Fai smiled.

"The sacred treasure was a device used for prayer by ancient priests," Syaoran explained.

"Ah, did you hear that, white manjuu?" Kurogane looked at Mokona, whom was perched on Fai's shoulder. "We had to go through all this trouble just because you couldn't tell that it wasn't a feather."

"I never said it was a feather." Mokona replied. "I said it was a strong wave, like a feather."

"Don't act like you didn't mislead us," Kurogane growled.

"Kuropon is just taking out his anger on you because he didn't get anything for stepping out of the ring." Fai smiled at Mokona.

"Hmm? He's not very profound, is he?" Mokona put his hand up to his mouth in amusement.

"Assholes…" Kurogane shook his fist in anger. "Watch your mouths!"

"Run!" Fai shouted and Mokona giggled as Kurogane started to chase them.

I laughed as everyone else seemed amused.

'_I've really fallen for him, huh…? Fai, that is… I hope Leader-sama, Dei-chan, Tobi, Sasori, and everyone else takes this well…'_ I thought.

* * *

They stopped the chase, and the guy and the lady waved their good-byes as we said our farewells. They stopped for a second to talk about something, and then the guy smiled and they held hands as they walked back.

"They're in love!" Mokona blushed.

"The start of a relationship is always the happiest time, I guess," Fai smiled. I blushed at this.

There was a short moment of silence, in which I sat there in thought. _'Would it really be okay to go out with Fai…? I mean, sure, I like him and all, but it would cause him to be wanted, too. It could kill him even. We would have to trust one another, and he'd eventually find out who I really am and that could cause issues. Would he really be able to go through with it…? What happens if he would hate me if he found out? I don't know what to do…I could always give it a shot, since these people are going to find out either way, and I guess they are already in danger because I'm already traveling with them. God, what do I do? At times like this I really need Sasori for help!'_ I ruffled my hair in thought.

* * *

After the people disappeared, Mokona decided to swallow and teleport us since there was no feather here in this world. I sighed as I looked at the rings.

I felt a hand lace through mine, and I looked over to see Fai smiling at me. I gave a fake-smile in return.

"What's wrong?" he asked so only I could hear.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled. "I'm just thinking of consequences…"

"Consequences of what?" he asked and then smiled teasingly. "Everything is inevitable."

"Well, I'm thinking of what could happen since I'm traveling with you guys…" I trailed off, avoiding eye-contact.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

I shook my thoughts away, and I smiled at him.

"It is, isn't it?" he smile faltered a little.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell?" I asked growing nervous, tense, and hesitant.

He shrugged after a moment. "Okay."

"I'm…" I hesitated. "Well, you guys do need to know anyway…but I don't want to tell anyone. I guess I could tell…"

"Just say it," Fai interrupted and chuckled.

"I'm… a criminal in my world." Fai looked surprised. "A high ranked one…" I looked at him seriously. "If I ever got caught…I would be executed. That's how bad it is…"

He gasped at that and looked in shock. "You're…?"

I nodded slowly, looking downward and letting go of his hand. "Do you hate me?"

He didn't respond.

"Do you?!" I shouted in anger, getting everyone's attention around me. They just stared in curiosity and didn't dare to interrupt. I noticed Sakura went to say something, but Syaoran gave her a look and she stopped.

My eyes were watery since I had begun crying. "Do you?! Tell me, Fai!"

He shook his head, "I don't…I'm just shocked." He chuckled a little. "Calm down, it's not a big deal…"

"How's it not a big deal?" I hiccupped. "It's a huge deal…" I started to sob. "I hate myself for what I've done, but it couldn't have been helped…I didn't know what to do when that guy said that…It was the only choice I had left! It just happened. My life turned upside down that day…"

Fai looked at me as I hugged myself, head bowed, and crying for the first time in awhile. I felt Mokona jump on my shoulder and rub his head against mine comfortingly.

"I don't hate you…" Fai put his hand on my other shoulder and whispered. I had tensed under his touch but quickly relaxed.

"You're just saying that…" I replied quickly.

"No, I'm not. I don't hate you at all. I actually understand a little," he whispered truthfully. I could tell.

"Really?" I whispered back, looking up at him with teary eyes. He used his thumbs to brush away my tears.

"I'm serious." He smiled at me. "Now don't cry."

"P-Promise?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Prove it," I replied.

He smirked, and he knelt down and brought me into another great kiss. I could of sworn the other's eyes had grown huge at this. I gasped and my eyes grew wide. I kissed back after a couple moments.

"Believe me?" he asked against my lips.

I didn't respond, only blushed. He giggled.

"That proves it, right?" he said aloud.

I just stared. _'He took it better than I thought…He's amazing. Maybe he's a criminal too? What did he mean by…he understands?'_


	23. Oni

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: ** I don't know if I'm going to be able to get any more chapters up tonight, but I'll most likely have some up tomorrow. I'm excited I've even gotten this far in this story! I've started to write other FaiXOC stories, and I've never got this far before. Actually, no story I've written has been this long. I'm amazed with myself...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

**#Chapter 23: Oni#**

About a minute later, we arrived kneeling in what seemed to be a city. We quickly stood up, me rubbing my eyes, and everyone else looking around.

"Well then, I wonder what kind of world this is." Fai asked.

"Welcome to the Land of Outo!" We saw a lot of girls doing poses as a greeting to us.

I blinked a couple times and couldn't stifle my giggles. "Their…"

The girls immediately ran over to us and looked at our clothing and such. I looked at the girl in uneasiness. Fai seemed to be enjoying this, and I glared daggers at the girl that looked to be flirting with him.

"Oh my, what strange clothes you all have on." She said.

"Did you come from another world, perchance?" the one on Kurogane asked.

"Don't cling to me," he told her.

"Have people from other worlds come to this place before?" Syaoran moved his head around to move the lady's hand from his mouth. She was hugging him from behind, and she was a lot taller.

"Of course they do!" the one on me giggled and nodded. She had short black hair in low pigtails, and she had on the same uniform as the others. Her eyes were large and a light, innocent brown.

'_I hate these girls…'_ I thought while looking at them in distaste. _'They're too flirty and clingy…How sickening.'_

"Lots of people from other worlds come here to enjoy this country," the one on Syaoran explained.

"Have you completed your resident registration?" the one on Sakura asked. Sakura was giggling to get out of her grasp. It was cute, actually. I couldn't help but smile.

"Resident registration?" Sakura asked.

"Well, that won't do!" one of them said dramatically. I couldn't help but scrunch my nose up in disgust.

"We have to take you to the city hall right away!" They all posed and said.

'_I think I'm going to be sick…'_ I thought.

* * *

"Welcome to the Land of Outo," the lady at the counter in the 'Outo City Hall' greeted. "Please fill your name in here."

I was helping Fai out with the registration, since he was doing it for everyone. He seemed to be in thought.

"You can fill in any name you'd like," she said again.

"So, an alias is okay, I take it?" Fai asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"In that case, I'll fill in everyone else's information too," Fai said.

"Are you sure…?" I asked.

"I'm sure," he smiled at me.

"By the way…" I paused. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's okay," he smiled. "You've been through a lot, I take it? Especially for your age…"

I frowned, "You're right…"

Syaoran stumbled over as Fai began to draw. For himself, he drew a large cat, and for Sakura, a little one. For Kurogane, he drew a big dog, and for Syaoran, he drew a little dog. For me, he drew an angel.

"F-Fai-san…T-That's a bit..." Syaoran stuttered as I started to giggle a little.

"Everything looks good," the lady looked over the papers. "Now we just need to determine where you'll be staying and your occupations."

"Travelers have to work here in this country too?" I asked.

"If you don't work, you won't have any money, and you won't be able to do anything," she explained.

"That's true," Fai said.

"If you're in a rush, you can sell something in your possession," she added.

"That's good," Fai smiled and turned to Kurogane. "Kuro-wanwan, can you bring that luggage over here?"

"Don't refer to people like they're dogs!" Kurogane shouted.

(Note: 'Wan-wan' is the sound a dog is supposed to make…)

* * *

Kurogane brought the luggage over, and we sold some stuff from previous worlds. She gave us a place that seemed to be a shop previously, to stay at. I imagine that would end up being part of our occupation.

"This place seems like it had been a shop previously," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, she gave us this place a decent price too," I pointed out.

"She bought all of our clothes we accumulated so far, too," Sakura added.

"Just like Syaoran-kun said, it's a good thing we kept them," Fai said.

"There are countries that value clothes from other worlds," Syaoran said.

"Did you pick that up from travels with your father as well?" Fai asked.

"Yes," Syaoran replied.

"Are you sure we should be relaxing like this?" Kurogane asked. "We might be being watched…by someone."

"Well, that is true," Fai said after a brief moment of silence.

I walked over from the window I was looking out of and sat down next to Sakura on the couch.

"We can't be worried all the time," I finished for Fai.

"We need to relax when we can," Fai smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Mokona will relax!" Mokona fell down next to Fai from Sakura's lap deliberately lying down.

"You guys are such slackers!" Kurogane turned around from the window and glared.

"Well, now that we found a place to sleep, now all there is to do…" Fai said.

"See if Princess Sakura's feather is here…" Syaoran said.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Leave it to me!" Mokona jumped up. He began to glow a yellowish color, and he was concentrating on contacting any waves given off, it seems. "It's really faint, but I can feel it."

"Really?" Syaoran asked.

"A feather is in this country," Mokona smiled.

I pulled out my amulet again, and I noticed it was a dull red…much to my displeasure. That means there will be a longer amount of time in which the jinchuuriki can be on the move and I won't be able to find it. Leader-sama's going to be really, really mad. He may even send someone out to retrieve it instead.

The night grew later, and we all slept in what seemed to be the living room of the café, which was our current home. I was curled up in a corner with my knees to my chest. I couldn't sleep.

I stood up carefully and walked over next to Fai, whom I noticed wasn't fast asleep. I was careful not to make a single sound just in case. I doubt he'd care. I lay down next to him as quietly as I could, and I curled up next to his chest. He always seemed to make me feel relaxed some how. Maybe it was because he gave off the feeling that he was like me? I don't know.

"Are you awake?" I heard Kurogane ask.

"Yes," Syaoran replied.

"I've got a bad feeling about something," Fai whispered and wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.

I groaned quietly since I wasn't in the mood to fight, and I heard Fai chuckle quietly.

"You're too cute," he whispered.

"I can't sleep…" I whispered.

"Looks like we won't be for awhile anyway, so don't worry about it," he rubbed my side lovingly.

I sighed as the light outside began to flicker, and I spoke aloud. "Something dangerous is here…" The window broke, and I immediately jumped up and took out a kunai.

"What in the living world is that thing?!" I asked.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said as I brought her over near Fai and me.

"Be careful…" I whispered to her.

"Just when we found a place, we have a sudden visitor," Fai stated.

"But we didn't invite it," Kurogane frowned.

The large thing had red, glowing eyes and it was all black. It was disgusting looking, and it was larger than all of us. It was even bigger than the chubby, muscle man over in Chun Hyang's word, and I didn't find that possible until now.

It took its claw and made a swipe at Syaoran, but he flipped and jumped back, avoiding in the process. It managed to land a bleeding cut on his arm, though.

"This guy…" Kurogane seemed to notice something.

It swiped at Syaoran again, and he flipped and hit the thing on the head. It dented the head some how, and a large thing of brownish gas came out. It disappeared into a vortex of purple and black.

"It disappeared?" Syaoran questioned.

"Seems like it…" I whispered loud enough so they could hear.

"Good job!" Mokona congratulated.

"Cute girls greeting us right when we arrive, then helping us finds such a beautiful place to stay, I thought this was a really nice country. It might be pretty dangerous, too." Fai said.

I felt a jab of jealousy when he said 'Cute girls.' In my opinion, they were stupid sluts who hit and tease men.

"There's no doubt in my mind…This kid is…" Kurogane seemed to be stuck in thought about whatever he had realized from earlier. He was staring at the cut on Syaoran's arm.

I grabbed Fai's sleeve and gave it a tug, since we were somewhat alone.

"Hmm?" he turned towards me.

I smiled tiredly.

"What is it?" he asked again, smiling.

"What was it you wanted to say before?" I asked quietly.

"Eh?" he seemed to blush a bit. "You remember that…?"

I giggled. "You mean you asking? Of course I do. It has been bugging me."

"Well…" he hesitated. "I was going to say…"

"What are you two talking about?!" Mokona jumped on Fai's shoulder. I gasped and clutched my heart.

"Oh my God, you startled me," I giggled at Mokona.

Fai smiled. "Nothing really…" he smiled and seemed aggravated a bit.

'_Geez…I was about to find out what he wanted too!' _I sighed mentally.

* * *

The next morning Fai had woke Syaoran and me up, and we went to Outo City Hall to ask about the thing from yesterday. As we arrived, I was a tad annoyed from having been forced to wake up. I had only gotten about two hours asleep, not that Fai had known. I just decided to deal with it.

"Good job last night. You're entitled to your reward pay," one of the ladies at Outo City Hall stated.

"Reward pay?" Syaoran asked. "Why?"

"You defeated that Oni, right?" she asked.

Note: Oni means 'ogre child' or 'monster child.'

"You call that monster 'Oni?'" I asked.

"But why do you know about what happened yesterday?" Fai asked.

"Well of course we keep tabs on the movement of Oni," the lady said. "Oni is considered enemies of this land and should be defeated. They predominantly come out only at night; however, once in a blue moon they'll come out during the daytime. Their strength is determines by the movement of the moon." She paused. "The fuller the moon, the stronger they are. As it approaches a new moon, the weaker they become."

"But for a world with such creatures roaming around, the people don't seem very concerned," I pointed out.

"Unless something serious happens, the monsters would never hurt a civilian," the lady explained.

'_Well, that's weird…If they're evil; wouldn't they just attack the town in general?'_ I thought in puzzlement.

"And also, we do have specialist that deal with them," she added.

"Specialist?" Syaoran asked.

"They're referred to as 'Oni Slayers.' They make their living by collecting bounties from killing Oni."

"That means that compared to other jobs…" Fai trailed off.

"The pay is substantially higher, so will you consider this your job?" she asked.

"Syaoran-kun, what are you going to do?" Fai asked.

"What?" Syaoran seemed to be caught off guard as he was messing with his scratch from yesterday. I didn't bother healing it, since it wasn't that life threatening.

* * *

"Interesting…Oni Slayer, eh? It'll keep us from getting bored." Kurogane seemed interested.

"I thought you would say that, so I filled out the application." Fai smiled and held up the flower looking thing they gave us. "Here."

"What's that?" Kurogane asked.

"It's sort of like a license to show that you're an Oni Slayer," Syaoran explained.

"This flower has the same name as Sakura-chan," Fai said. "They said that they are called Sakura."

"Sakura?" Sakura smiled.

"And also, when you fight an Oni, money will be deposited into this emblem," Fai added.

"I guess you could say we use it in place of a wallet," I giggled as Sakura seemed entranced by it. "Convenient, don't you think?"

Fai stood up and gave Syaoran the 'Sakura.' "Well then, both of you do your best."

"And aren't you going to do it?" Kurogane asked.

"The rules say that Oni Slayers must travel in groups of two." Fai stretched. "Besides, I already picked another job."

"What is the other job?" Sakura asked.

Fai turned around to face everyone and smiled.

* * *

"Umm…" Sakura and I peaked around the side of the wall together.

I blushed when I noticed Fai in black dress-pants, shoes, and a vest. He had on a white button-up shirt underneath the black vest, and there was a red kind of tie thing around his neck. He was leaning up against the counter drinking what I believed to be tea.

He chuckled when he saw Sakura and me hiding. I quickly looked away and noticed Kurogane in a pale, light blue kimono type of outfit. Syaoran was in a black, Japanese school-boy kind of outfit. It was similar to that Watanuki guy's outfit from the Time Witch's shop.

"Ah, Princess," Syaoran noticed us hiding.

I looked down at my black, mid-thigh, pleated skirt, red, button-up girl's shirt that fell down a bit down a tad past my waist line and stuck a bit to me, my medium gray stockings, and black dress shoes. I had done my hair into two low pigtails because it suited the look better.

"Everyone's changed already, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, with the reward money we got for dealing with that Oni, we got clothes from the western clothes shop," Syaoran explained.

I looked at Sakura and saw her black and white maids outfit. She had one of their caps, too. She looked better than I did, but I didn't even know what my job was! Maybe I was to help in the kitchen…?

"But Kurorun had no idea how to wear that," Fai pointed out to Kurogane's outfit.

"This is a hakama," Kurogane said.

"Did they have those kinds of clothes in your world too, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked as I still hid behind Sakura and out of view.

"Well, something like that," Kurogane replied.

"Sakura-chan, you changed already didn't you?" Fai asked. "What about Midori-chan?"

"Yes," Sakura blinked. "Midori-chan is…" she looked at me, and I shook my head and waved hands around frantically. She giggled. "She's nervous."

"S-Sakura-chan…!" I blushed and whispered so no one could hear. She smiled and giggled a little.

She walked out of the hallway, revealing her outfit to everyone, and she dragged me with her.

"It doesn't look bad, so don't worry too much," she smiled at me and my attempts to go back.

"It's embarrassing!" I whined.

"Hyuu!" Mokona imitated Fai's fake-whistling. "You two look great!"

"Hyuu!" Kurogane even imitated it.

"Is this okay?" Sakura asked.

I hid behind Sakura, blushing like mad. "Sakura-chan, you're mean!" I said playfully and fake-cried.

"You're the café waitress after all," Fai said while looking at us.

Sakura walked over to Syaoran. "I look strange after all, huh?" She hid her face behind the platter she's supposed to carry stuff on.

Fai walked over to me. "You look super cute, Midori-chan!"

I blushed. "R-Really?"

"Definitely!" he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me up and down. "That's why you're working in the kitchen with me."

"Eh?" I asked.

"That way only I can look at you." He smiled cheerily with a bit of a blush.

I smiled as my blush degraded. "Thanks, Fai."

"Anyway, why did you choose that job?" Kurogane asked.

"In a café, you can get tons of information from the customers," Fai explained.

"Mekyo!" Mokona's eyes got big and this large platter of some kind of food it seemed landed on a table.

"What is it, what is it?" Fai asked.

"A present from Yuuko!" Mokona explained. "They're called chocolate fondants. They have chocolate inside, and you're supposed to warm it up and eat it."

"Just perfect! Why don't we all have some tea?" Fai suggested.

* * *

We all sat around a table after I heated up the chocolate fondants and Fai made the tea. I took a bite of it and I smiled really big.

"It's delicious!" I shouted.

"Right?" Mokona asked cheerily

"I don't want one," Kurogane announced.

I looked at him like he was crazy, and Fai poked him a couple timed and patted his head. Kurogane wound up turning around in an attempt to say something, but Fai stuck a bite of it in Kurogane's mouth. I giggled.

"You bastard, how dare you!" Kurogane shouted after he chewed and swallowed it.

"Oh my, Kuro-sama got mad," Fai pulled away playfully.

"Kurogane ate it!" Mokona jumped up and down. "I got to tell Yuuko!"

"What did you say?!" Kurogane yelled.

I giggled a little before I busted out laughing and pointed. "Kurorin, you've got some on your face!"

"Shut up, you…!" he glared hatefully at me as I still giggled. I was used to that look from all the stares at home from when I annoyed someone.

'_How nostalgic…I feel like this happened somewhere before. Maybe it's déjà vu?'_ I thought.

* * *

Fai and I followed Kurogane and Syaoran out when they went to do their night-job, just to observe. We didn't have anything better to do, and we were certain that Sakura would be all right with Mokona since no more Oni are supposed to come.

"So, the Oni normally appear somewhere around this area?" Kurogane questioned.

"Yes," Syaoran replied. "This is what the woman at city hall wrote down for us."

"And why are you two here?" Kurogane turned to Fai and me. "Slaying the Oni is the kid and my job."

"The shop is nearby, but more importantly, I want to see Kuro-sama kick some booty." Fai explained as I giggled.

"Are you all right?" Kurogane asked as Syaoran turned to look at Kurogane in confusion.

'_An Oni is nearby…I sense it…'_ I looked near Kurogane and Syaoran in wonder.

"I'm asking if you regret taking this job," Kurogane added.

"I chose to be an Oni Slayer because I'm looking for the Princess's feather," Syaoran answered. "I figure I can gather some information from people who are in the some profession, and it seems that there are some places that only Oni Slayers can enter." I noticed Kurogane's shadow change a bit…it shook.

'_It's really close now…'_ I rubbed my arms and shivered at the sudden feeling of danger.

"That's not what I asked," Kurogane looked at Syaoran eye-to-eye.

"Then what is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Can I say this?" Kurogane asked.

"It's here!" I shouted as an Oni appeared.

"Wow, here they come!" Fai shouted in surprise. Kurogane jumped back as one tried to attack him, and Syaoran had attempted to kick one, which the Oni dodged it.

"Kuropon, aren't you going to fight?" I asked.

"Watch his fight closely," Kurogane stated.

"Uh oh…" I heard Fai say.

I turned and watched Syaoran closely, and I noticed that he seems weaker to watching out for his right side. The Oni almost hit him twice there, and now that I had thought about it, he had gotten hit on his right arm that night before when that Oni suddenly attacked our first night here.

'_Is he half blind…? I never noticed that before,'_ I thought in wonder.

Kurogane jumped in and saved Syaoran quickly before he got hit, and I sighed in wonder.

"He's half blind, huh?" I said quietly.

"Seems like it…" Fai smiled.

"Your right eye…" Kurogane paused. "I've known something is wrong with for awhile now, but I confirmed during the battle with the Oni yesterday." I remembered last night's events, and I figured why that would confirm Kurogane's suspicion. "With that injury of yours, you won't get away so easily in a fight with a stronger Oni."

"I know," Syaoran replied. "But my feelings won't change."

"Once he makes up his mind, nothing stops him from doing what he has set out do," Fai realized.

"You're right…" I jumped up and sat on the dumpster that Fai was sitting on. "That's Syaoran-kun for you."

I watched as Kurogane and Syaoran continuously killed the Oni one by one, and Kurogane seemed irritated by Syaoran's decision. Though, he also seemed really intrigued by it, as if it made him think more highly of him. Kurogane's changed a lot since the beginning of our journey, now that I had thought about it. He used to say he'd never help out with Syaoran's journey because he only wanted to get home, but now he's helping and even seems to watch Syaoran's back. They seem closer, as if best friends.

'_I think…I've grown attached to these people,'_ I thought on the verge of tears. _'I don't want to leave them ever, but I know we'll all eventually have to part ways. Kuro-sama has to go back to his own world, and he'll most likely stay there. Once Syaoran-kun gets all Sakura-chan's feathers, he'll be brought back to his own world to live with her their, and Fai will most likely find some place to stay or continuously travel through worlds. Once I finish my mission, I'll be brought back to my own world and have to stay there. I don't want to leave them…I finally feel at home and safe. I finally found a place where I belong. I love everyone back home too, but I've always known we'll be separated eventually…It's just the ways of a criminal.'_

I brought my knees up to my chest, holding my skirt up over my underwear. I sat my chin on my knees, and I kept my eyes averted down in thought. I really felt on the verge of tears at these thoughts.

'_I don't know why I am thinking so far ahead, but just watching these people make feel like I belong and not belong. It's as if I envy their lives. Of course, I know hardly anything of their pasts, but at the same time, I feel like I've finally found somewhere I want to be. I don't want to be a criminal. I want to help people, but I know my life has already been set on the wrong path and can't be changed. I have no choice but to stay where I am because that's where I'm supposed to be. Going back to my original village saying I want to return to them would be like suicide…I can never return there. I'm wanted everywhere in my world, even Konoha, a very friendly village, so I know I have to stay where I am currently. Maybe I can travel worlds constantly like Fai? No, that'd be running away…but I'd also be with a person whom I can trust and care for. I've even fallen for him. I feel so attached to everyone here that I don't know what to do…I knew I shouldn't have communicated, but I really didn't have a choice. God, what do I do…?'_

I looked up as Fai got off the dumpster, and I followed suit. I walked up next to Fai and laced my fingers through his hesitantly. He smiled to himself and laced his through mine too.

"Nice work, you two," Fai congratulated. "Syaoran-kun was especially impressive."

"It was all thanks to Kurogane-san," Syaoran looked at Kurogane.

"So there was a reason you decided to focus on kicking skills," I noted.

"Yes," Syaoran looked at me. I smiled softly in return.

"You thought of that yourself?" Kurogane asked.

"No, someone taught me when I was small," Syaoran looked to Kurogane again.

"And what are you going to do, Kuropon?" Fai asked. "You're going to continue slaying Oni with Syaoran-kun, right?"

Kurogane turned around.

"I'll do my best not to trouble you," Syaoran told Kurogane.

Kurogane opened his red, fierce eyes and looked Syaoran.

"Please," Syaoran bowed.

"Well, that's okay, isn't it, Kuropon?" I asked.

"Do as you like," Kurogane said.

"Thank you very much," Syaoran looked pleased and happy.

"Ah!" some voice shouted from the top of this road-brick-fence thing. I looked up to see a girl and a guy with a cloak in the shadows. There was a dog too. "You killed them already, huh?"

The girl had short, black, cute hair and what seemed to be green eyes. She looked cheerful, and she had on this green and white uniform. It consisted of a sailor-like top and a green, pleated skirt.

The guy was tall and looked more serious and stern than the girl, and he had short hair and looked a lot older.

"Those were our prey," the other guy said.

'_Please say there's no more trouble…' _I sighed mentally.


	24. Midori's Problem

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **This chapter begins to explain some parts of Midori's past in more depth, like the night her mom died. From here on it might get depressing sometimes, and you'll also see a lot more Fai/Midori moments. I hope you enjoy :) R&R!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

**#Chapter 24: Midori's Problem#**

The dog, girl, and guy jumped down from that tall wall thing, and I looked at the girl curiously as she saluted. Now I noticed her eyes weren't green but a brown. It must've been a trick of the light.

"Hello!" she said.

I saluted back and giggled. "How do you do? I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi, fourteen years old, working as an Oni Slayer!" She lowered her hand and looked towards her partner. "And this is my partner…"

"Kusanagi Shiyuu." He replied.

The girl ran up to Syaoran cheerfully. "Wow, you're amazing! Those kicking skills and sword fighting were both incredible!"

"No…" Syaoran was being modest…again.

'_She sure seems interesting…I think I'm going to like this chick!'_ I thought while looking at her.

"And so great with just a regular katana sword…" the Shiyuu guy commented. "It doesn't seem to do your strength justice."

"Oh yeah? Well I didn't pick this one myself," Kurogane replied. "This guy bought it for me."

"Thank you," Fai came up behind Fai, who seemed to have bought it for him.

"There's a two person limit to Oni Slayer groups," the Shiyuu guy said. "Didn't they tell you that at city hall?"

"Pfft…Am I that un-noticeable?" I cocked an eyebrow at the guy.

"Ah…" he seemed nervous.

"Well, Fai and I here are sort of like a tag along." I motioned towards Fai. "All of us live in this one café down the street, and Fai, Sakura-chan, and I all work there."

"Wait, so you guys must be those new guys who registered as Oni Slayers and…" She raised a finger.

"And…?" I looked at her.

* * *

Fai and I ran back to the café as fast as we could, since Kurogane just found out the name we registered him under, and he wasn't too happy.

"I didn't know he would this mad, but its super funny!" I laughed and ran next to Fai.

"I didn't think so either…" Fai smiled.

"Come now, calm down," I smiled at Kurogane who had me pushed up against Fai, and Fai was up against the counter.

"Do you think I'll be able to calm down after that?!" he shouted.

"Kuropon is so violent!" Mokona shouted in Sakura's arms, who looked confused.

"What could've happened?" Sakura asked as Syaoran walked in.

"It's his name," Syaoran explained.

"Name?" Sakura questioned.

"See, when Fai-san and Midori-san were registering our names at city hall…" Syaoran trailed off as Fai began to draw and explain.

"Well the girl at city hall said we could use aliases." Fai continued to draw.

"But since we didn't know the country's writing system…" I smiled nervously as Kurogane growled.

"So this is what I drew." Fai held up the paper he drew on. "Kuropon's name is Big Puppy."

Syaoran blinked a couple times at the drawing, and I giggled at it. It represented to Kurogane so much!

"And Syaoran-kun's name is Little Puppy!" Fai smiled and held up Syaoran's drawing.

"Oh my God, it suits them so much!" I laughed. "It's too cute…"

Fai smiled at me and held up Sakura-chan and his drawing. "This is Sakura-chan and I! Big Kitty and Little Kitty." He leaned towards Sakura. "That's why I also put a kitten on the café's sign as well."

I looked over towards the café's sign, and believe it or not, there was a picture of a black cat's face with green eyes. It was actually a very good drawing. All the drawings of Kurogane, Syaoran, Fai, and Sakura were good too…

"What about the other kid?" Kurogane questioned.

"Ah, it's this!" Fai held up a picture of an angel.

"An angel…?" Syaoran questioned.

Fai smiled in reply, as if he didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to knock those retarded thoughts out of your head!" Kurogane shouted.

Fai put a hand to his head as Kurogane grabbed the mop. "Ah, Big Puppy is mad at me."

Kurogane swung at Fai, and he ducked.

"Hello again." Nekoi's voice could be heard from the doorway. "What a cute store!" she giggled a little. "It must be nice to have this as a home, Little Puppy-san."

"Welcome," I smiled at her and turned back to Fai and Kurogane's chase. Kurogane continuously swung and lunged at Fai, but he kept dodging every single blow.

"Whatever that is, it smells good," Shiyuu noted.

"Oh, I made some chocolate cake for fun," Fai replied. "We don't open up until tomorrow, but its okay with you, would you like to try some?"

I looked over towards Mokona, who had attached himself to Kurogane's face in order to stop the chasing. I giggled.

"That'd be great!" Nekoi shouted in glee.

"Ah, sorry about that, Big Puppy," Shiyuu said for some reason.

"I told you…" he pulled Mokona off of his face in rage. "Don't call me Big Puppy!"

* * *

"Delicious." Nekoi said as she took a bite of the cake.

"Oh, good. I used Mokona's advice and added some fresh cream." Fai explained.

"I'll have to tell the other Oni Slayers." Shiyuu turned to Nekoi. "That there's new good shop in town."

"Here you go." Sakura handed the guests something to drink.

"Thank you," Nekoi thanked her. "So you just arrived in this country, didn't you?"

"Yes, yesterday." I replied.

"The very night we arrived an Oni showed up. It was quite troublesome." Fai put his arm around me.

"You know that there are ranks for Oni's strength," Shiyuu put this paper on the counter. I leaned over and looked at in curiosity.

"The strongest rank is designated as 'I,' followed by Ro, Ha, Ni, Ho, E, To." Nekoi explained. "Each of those is divided into five levels. For example, Ho-1 is the strongest Oni in the Ho class."

"Therefore, Ho-5 would be the weakest?" I questioned.

"Exactly." She replied.

"So then, the strongest Oni would be I-1," Syaoran noted.

"Yup. All of us Oni Slayers are working our hardest every day to try and defeat an I-1 Oni." Nekoi said.

"So then, the Ha-5 Oni that came here yesterday is just a little above the middle." Fai realized.

"That's odd. Only Oni ranked higher than Ro can enter people's homes." Shiyuu explained.

"It looks like an Oni is nearby." Nekoi looked around as well as Kurogane, their dog, and Shiyuu.

I sighed. _'Wonderful…'_

"Thanks for the food. How much do I owe you?" Shiyuu asked.

"Today, it's on the house." Fai replied. "But I guess instead of paying me, the next time you come here, I'd like to hear a lot more from the both of you."

"Sure. I'd love to stop by." Shiyuu smiled.

"Well, see you later." Nekoi smiled.

"Yeah. See you." Sakura smiled.

"Looks like we had our first customers." Fai said as they ran out to get the Oni.

"Mokona, any sign of a feather?" Syaoran turned and asked.

"I'm picking one up, but the signal is so weak, I can't tell you where it is." Mokona replied. "I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to reply." Syaoran comforted. "We'll be able to get information from being Oni Slayers. I'll think we'll definitely figure out a way to get to it."

'_**Midori,'**_ Leader's voice boomed through my head. _**'Have you captured the jinchuuriki? Keep in mind, we're in a meeting. Everyone can hear you.'**_

'_I found out who it is, but I've not managed to capture him yet. He's super tricky to get…I'll need a little more time. I'm sorry everyone,'_ I closed my eyes and thought.

'_**I see,' **_I could have sworn I heard Leader sigh. _**'I'll give you at most three weeks to get back to this world with it. If not, I'll send someone else out to try and retrieve it. Understood?'**_

'_Yes, Leader-sama, I understand, and also, I'm sorry for taking such a huge amount of time. There are other people I'm traveling with, and they have things they have to accomplish as well. It's sort of like waiting my turn.'_

'_**Other people? Why are there other people, Midori?' **_Leader asked.

'_I'm not sure myself. They arrived right before the Time Witch was about to send me on my way, and she decided to make me go with them to make it easier or whatever. The company isn't bad to have, I suppose. They're really nice people in their own ways and quite amusing to watch,' _I explained.

'_**I'm not too happy about this, but if they get in your way too much and cause you to not be able to get here within three weeks tops, don't hesitate to kill. Do you understand this, Midori?'**_ Leader asked.

'_Y-Yes, Leader-sama, I won't hesitate to kill,'_ I thought and felt him tune out of my thoughts.

* * *

I walked up to my room after that, since it was getting late. I asked Mokona to come with sleep with me that night. I needed to talk to the Time Witch, and I specifically told Mokona I needed to speak with her alone. He understood, and he fell asleep.

"Oh, what do we have here?" the Time Witch asked with a hint of amusement.

"Is there any way to get the thing from my mission quicker? I need to know." I looked away nervously. Her gaze gave off an uneasy feeling.

I looked back over slowly, and I saw her smirking. "Well, there is no way in order to detect the exact presence of where the jinchuuriki is. He seems to have world traveling powers as well. You could always leave these people and got out and search on your own."

"I-I…" I looked down in thought. "I can't do that."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to leave these people suddenly, and they could be a great help to capturing it." I said, but then I suddenly looked up. "How do you know about the jinchuuriki…?"

"I know all about you, Midori." She smiled. "You work for a bad organization in your world, and you're trying to capture the jinchuuriki so your leader can have control over the demon itself by extracting from that humans body, thus killing the person that the demon was sealed within. I know your leader personally, Midori."

I gaped at her. "You…know? How much do you know?!"

"I know you had a rough childhood, even. I know every little detail of your life. I knew your mother as well, so it was just obvious I'd know." she smirked.

I gulped. "Prove it."

"I know your kekkai genkai. You are part cat, right? You got that from your mother." she looked amused.

I glared. "I don't want to hear any more. I don't have anything else that I can give you in order to travel alone to get it, so I'll just stay where I am now and try to get back within the time limit."

"Fine by me, but why do you look angry, Midori? You could always hand over your coat or ring." She said with amusement.

"I'm afraid I can't hand over those. Those are mandatory in keeping. Thank you for your help anyway." She thanked me and disappeared. "That brought back some bad memories…" I looked down and held Mokona, crying silently.

'_It doesn't hurt to cry once in awhile, right, Mama?' _I fell on my side on the bed, holding Mokona, laying and crying. I eventually fell into a non-so-peaceful slumber.

* * *

--Midori's Dream (3rd POV)—

"_No! Keep away!" a young six-year-old Midori ran around her house, dodging the moves from the evil man she found out to be her dad's subordinate. "Why did you kill Mama?! Why?!" she shouted with tears streaming down her face._

_He laughed maniacally, throwing a kunai at her that she dodged. Part of the explosion from the tag attached to it threw her closer to the man on her stomach. She stood up quickly, ignoring any pain it caused. _

"'_Cause your dad said he'd pay if we killed you both, you little brat! Now come over here, so we can have a little chat, huh?" he looked down at her in amusement. He seemed to be playing with her, knowing he'd win._

"_No…" She sobbed and looked up at him evilly. You could see cat ears pop out of her head. "I'll never go with you! I'll kill you!" _

_She ran at him, kunai in hand, and she attempted to hit the man, but he grabbed her and tossed her against the wall. The man ran at her quickly, as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her head._

_There was a slashing sound, and she looked up to see the man frozen in place with his eyes huge. He fell to the ground motionless. Now all that could be heard was the occasional sobs and cries from the girl._

_She looked and saw a green snake-like man hovering over her with what seemed to be an evil smile._

"_Are you all right?" he asked._

_She nodded slowly. "Mama isn't though."_

"_Where is your mama?" he asked softly._

_The girl stood up wobbly and walked into the kitchen where her mom lay dead and bloody. At the sight of her, Midori busted into tears once more. She threw herself onto her mother, sobbing loudly._

"_Who caused this? That man I imagine?" the guy asked again._

"_D-D-D-Daddy d-did!" the girl wailed._

"_Is that man your father?" he asked softly._

_The girl shook her head furiously._

"_Then who is he?" he pushed._

"_D-Dad…S-S-Subordinate…" she cried and hugged her mom._

_She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped and looked up at the man with tear-stained cheek._

"_Why don't you come with me, Little Girl?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "I-I don't g-go with s-strangers…"_

"_I'm a shinobi...It's dangerous for you to be here." He brushed the tears from her cheeks._

"_P-Proof…?" she sniffed._

_He pointed to the forehead protector that held the Konoha sign. She nodded slowly in understanding, but she then shook her head._

"_I won't l-leave Mama ever…" she said._

"_Your mother will have a proper burial, Darling. We really need to go." He pushed._

_She shook her head. "I could always stay with Grandma Chiyo!" she shouted. "I don't want to leave here! This is my home!" she resisted the struggles of the man in grabbing her and pulling her out of the house._

_She screamed and wailed, begging for her mother. She even yelled for Sasori and Grandma Chiyo to come help her._

"_No! Help me! Somebody! Mama, don't leave me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and cried. The neighbors were outside watching and crying at the sight of the girl, somehow figuring out what happened. _

_No one ever came to help her…_

--End of Midori's Dream (Now back to 1st/Midori's POV)--

* * *

I shot up from bed, and I felt the tear-stains on my cheeks. I looked around my room, and I noticed everyone was in there, looking at me with worried gazed. Mokona was even in Fai's arms, which he stood directly next to the bed.

"Are you all right, Midori-chan? You were screaming pretty loud…" Fai asked softly.

I nodded. "J-Just a b-bad dream…" I looked away from everyone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No…"

"Humph…Now that I think about it, you get bad dreams pretty often…" Kurogane looked at me.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Kurogane-kun…" I looked at him seriously, bringing my knees to my chest.

With me not using a nickname, he seemed caught of guard.

I sat there in thought as Sakura, Syaoran, and Kurogane left the room, telling me they would see me downstairs. This left me alone with Fai only, since Mokona had left with Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Fai asked.

I buried my head in my knees, shaking slightly. "I saw him…"

"Whom did you see?" Fai sat on the side of my bed, pulling me into a side hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest a little louder than normal.

"The man who…killed Mama…" I whispered. "He tried to kill me too…But the guy who gave me the curse saved me…forced me to believe he was a shinobi…and kidnapped me…" I cried.

"I'm sorry, Midori," Fai whispered. "He's gone now…He can't get you here."

I continued to cry. Fai eventually left after I calmed down, telling me to get ready and come downstairs. I nodded and blushed a bit, but I obliged and got ready.

After I got dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, since it's the only ones I own, and I walked back downstairs after washing my face so the proof of me crying wouldn't be visible.

I found Fai playing darts, and he was pretty good now that I watched for a couple minutes.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"If you mean Syaoran-kun and Kurorin, they went to city hall," Fai replied. I smiled and nodded. He seemed a bit relieved.

"Did someone get hurt…?" Sakura questioned to the first aid kit after re-appearing.

"Syaoran-kun got a little hurt." Fai said. Sakura looked worried. "Are you worried about him?"

"Yes, even though he's out searching so hard for my feathers, I can't do anything for him." Sakura admitted. "And sometimes he seems so alone out there."

"I knew you'd say that…" I smiled like nothing had happened last night. "Don't say you can't do anything. Smile for him. Your smile is a treat for him, right?" She seemed relieved.

"And your treat is right here." Fai held out a tray full of breakfast towards Sakura. "You're hungry, right? Eat up."

"Thank you very much." She thanked.

"What about mine?" I pouted playfully.

"Right here." Fai smiled and put mine on the counter next to Sakura's.

I smiled. "Thank you." I sat down and took a bite of the toast.

"It's delicious…!" Sakura and I said.

"Oh, good…" Fai looked at Sakura and I had good reactions.

"You're a really good cook, Fai!" I smiled.

"You really are…" Sakura agreed with me. "You're good at drawing and cooking."

"Well, magic users are naturally gifted at drawing." Fai explained. "And cooking, well, it's no different from the magic ingredients used in making potions. Mokona and Syaoran-kun were pleased, but…Big Puppy, well, he…"

I giggled. "That sounds like him…"


	25. New Relationships

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **Sorry if any characters get a bit OOC...I tried my best to make them stay in character. There's a surprise in this chapter, too! I hope you enjoy it :) R&R!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

**#Chapter 25: New Relationships#**

"Why do I have to come?" I sighed.

"Why do I have to go with you two?" Kurogane complained while looking between us.

"I'm giving Syaoran-kun a treat…" Fai explained.

"Ah, I see…" I smirked.

Kurogane looked confused. Fai smiled at this and said, "It's none of your business."

"I don't understand you two at all…" Kurogane huffed and looked away.

I giggled. "You're so stubborn, Kurotan…"

"Shut up!" Kurogane turned to me. I laughed.

All of a sudden, I felt a felt an arm snake around my waist. I froze for a second until I realized it was Fai. Then I relaxed. I smiled up at him.

"You two…" Kurogane looked at us both in an observing way.

"What is it, Big Puppy?" I asked with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" Kurogane chased me around the area for awhile.

"Nya! You get mad easier than I do! That's sad…!" I shouted.

Kurogane froze and sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you…" Fai said with amusement. "Hyuu! Hyuu!"

"Don't talk like that white manjuu." Kurogane simply said while calming down. I stood on the other side of Fai away from Kurogane, so I wouldn't be in hitting distance.

"Are you sure this is the road?" Kurogane asked.

"Ah." Fai pointed next to Kurogane's cheek.

Kurogane turned around to ask what Fai saw, but Fai poked Kurogane's cheek a few times. "Gotcha."

"Back off or I'll chop off your head!" Kurogane snapped, holding his katana in a ready stance.

Fai looked serious for a moment, watching behind Kurogane. Oni appeared.

"Ah…" I walked up next to the two. I had backed off when Fai started to tease him, knowing the outcome by now.

"Don't do that again…" Kurogane looked at Fai.

Fai threw two darts at the Onis that appeared, and they whizzed right past Kurogane, who became startled.

The Onis fell, and Kurogane looked around at the ones that appeared too.

"This time it's the real thing." Fai showed the darts that he had hidden.

'_So that's why he didn't grab my hand instead…'_ I thought with a mental-giggle.

The ones that Fai destroyed reappeared somehow, and I sighed, knowing this could take awhile.

"I heard this road wasn't supposed to have Oni." Fai said.

"Well the lady from the Information Booth said it's been like this." Kurogane explained.

The tall Oni surrounded us, and I guess I had no choice but to fight. I took out my scroll and summoned my rod.

"This may get interesting…" I got my rod ready.

"You're right." Fai smirked. "Be careful."

"You too." I smirked back.

"Listen up, Oni." Kurogane grabbed his katana to be ready for attacking. "You piss me off, so get over here already!"

Fai got his darts ready as Kurogane spoke, and I got a better grip on my rod thing.

"I don't like that look they give." I said out of the blue. "It makes me mad…"

"How?" Fai asked.

"It just does." I giggled a little in a frightening way and shrugged.

The Oni made the strike at Kurogane, and that made the other Onis start their attacks. One of them brought their tail down at me, but I jumped up and out of the way.

'_I so shouldn't have agreed to wear a skirt…'_ I sighed.

I brought my rod down on one, and it struck it over the head. This caused it to fall, but it got back up. I growled.

"You stupid Oni thingy! Why won't it just die already?! Geez…" I shouted in frustration.

One of them swung at me in mid-air, and I put my rod under my armpit and performed the substitution jutsu. A lot appeared in my place. I popped up behind it, and I landed another blow to its head.

I smirked triumphantly until it appeared again, which made me scowl.

"Geez…" I sighed again.

It threw its hand at me, in attempt to grab me, but I jumped out of the way and over next to Kurogane and Fai as Kurogane slashed it away with his sword.

"Thanks." I simply said as looking around at us as we were surrounded with more.

Kurogane smirked and Fai smiled.

One of them struck their large hand at us, and we all jumped up into the air. Kurogane went to slice down on it, and he slashed several.

Fai threw some darts, and I hit some with my rod as if I've had years of practice, which I have.

I looked up as Fai landed on a light post, surrounded by some Oni. One of the Oni's eyes started to glow, and it shot a red beam-like light at Fai, knocking him down.

"Fai!" I gasped and shouted. It knocked him into a wall, and the wall actually broke. "You bastard!" I shouted at the Oni.

I came over in front of Fai, along with Kurogane. I glared evilly at the Oni.

"Chiryuu Jinenbu!" Kurogane shouted as his sword began to glow.

I made the rod disappear and did numerous hand-signs, and I felt a surge of power run through me. It was the hand signs to my clan's kekkai genkai. I felt my cat ears and tail pop out, and I smirked at the Onis.

"Kaze no Jutsu!" I jumped up into the air at the same time Kurogane slashed at the Onis.

I spread my arms out wide and clapped my hands together once, and I felt a great rush of winds spread forward and out. The strength from both mine and Kurogane's attack made the Onis disappear completely.

I dropped back onto the ground, and I ran over to Fai.

"Now that's the two of you I know." Fai smiled at me. "Ah, Midori-chan is cute! How did you get those?"

"It's a trait passed onto me from my mom." I smiled sheepishly. "Are you all right?"

Fai tried to stand up, but he stopped, winced a little, and grabbed his leg. "My leg feels kind of strange, but I'm not going to die from it. I'll be fine."

"It's not that you won't die from it, but that you can't die." Kurogane turned around and held out his now broken sword. He poked Fai's leg with the edge of the case the sword was held in. Fai winced a little.

I glared. _'He shouldn't poke it…How rude!'_

"I'm going to kill those who are coming to kill me." Kurogane simply said. "I'm going to kill those who are trying to do away with people who are trying to protect their lives as well." Kurogane paused and looked up at the sky. "I've lost count at how many I've already killed. I don't feel like saying pretty things." He looked back down at Fai, and I sat their nervously. "However…There's nothing in this world I hate more…" he lifted Fai's face up to look at his with that sword-case-thing. "Than those who take their lives for granted."

"Then you must hate me the most." Fai smiled.

I glared at Kurogane. He looked at me strangely and smirked. "You…are hiding something."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You think I can't sense both you and the mage here are hiding something?" he asked. "I hate people who linger in the past."

"I don't care what you think, Kurogane-san. I don't want to hear what you hate, dislike, love, or like. I don't care about those kinds of things. I'm simply here to fulfill my mission and get back to my home. Of course, I'm helping Syaoran-kun and trying to befriend everyone here. It doesn't look like that'll happen with you, so I've already given up." I simply stated in distaste while glaring at him. He just stared at me in confusion.

I sighed and stood up quickly. "I don't care. Let's get back the shop before I kill you."

"We have to go ask some questions from this one place first…but if you want to head back, it's fine…" Fai seemed uneasy.

"Fine…meet you back at the shop, Fai." I smiled at him uneasily.

He returned it. I dashed back to the shop, and I stopped and walked in afterwards. I opened the shop doors.

"Ah, we have customers," I smiled uneasily.

"Ah, welcome back, Mido – I mean Angel." Sakura smiled.

I giggled a bit. "Thank you, Little Kitten."

"It's really delicious!" some lady said. "Did you two make it yourselves?" she asked Sakura.

"No, Fai-san – I mean, Big Kitty and Angel made it." Sakura covered her face with the plate thing to carry stuff on.

"Eh? Than that girl helped make this?" she smiled and looked at me. "It's really delicious."

"Thank you…" I smiled sheepishly.

"Where are Big Kitty and Big Puppy?" Mokona asked.

"There is this one bar place asking questions." I stated simply with distaste at the sound of 'Big Puppy.'

"Eh, did you get into a fight?" Mokona asked.

I looked at Mokona. "Don't worry about it…It's just something between 'Big Puppy' and I."

"Hmm…" Mokona looked uneasy.

"There seems to be enough food made, so I'm going to head up to my room. Come get me if anything needs re-made." I simply stated while walking upstairs.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

I walked up to room without making a single sound and walked into room, falling down on my bed.

'_Why did I get angry like that…? It's not like he really did anything wrong, right? Well, he sort of did, but he didn't. He was warning Fai, I suppose. Why did I freak out like that? I'm so stupid. I should just apologize, but would that make me seem weak emotionally?'_

I sighed and stood up, walking over to my dresser. I looked inside and found my weapons. I strapped them around my waist quickly. I sensed danger near, as in Onis. They've been acting strange here lately by the sounds of it. Onis are entering people's homes at levels they shouldn't be able to, and they're even appearing in places they shouldn't.

I walked back downstairs and saw everyone running outside. I followed.

"It's a Ro-4 isn't it?" that lady stated.

"Everyone just sit back and watch!" this one dude shouted.

I stood back and watched as the Oni Slayers did their thing. Technically, I wasn't supposed to fight anything since I'm not an Oni Slayer. I, of course, didn't have a choice earlier. I suppose that was an exception.

The Ro-4 changed its form, and Shiyuu seemed surprised.

"No way. A Ro-4 shouldn't be able to change its form." He said.

"The Onis have been acting strange lately, huh?" I asked.

The Oni went to strike down at supposedly 'Ryuuoh' as his partner had shouted. Syaoran blocked it with the palm of his hand where his Sakura lay, which contains his funds from defeating the Onis.

"Sorry, I dropped my guard." Ryuuoh said.

It struck again and they both jumped out of the way. Part of its body wrapped around Syaoran's ankle and threw him against the ground.

"Syaoran-kun!" I shouted.

"Stay away. It's dangerous." Nekoi came in front of us.

"I can take care of us, Nekoi-san. Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Eh?" she asked.

"I might not be an Oni Slayer, but I know how to fight." I giggled playfully.

She smiled. I gasped as it started to pull Syaoran around in circles.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Kaioujin!" Ryuuoh shouted and got the Oni to let go of Syaoran. "Where's your weapon?"

"Weapon?" Ryuuoh questioned.

"You can't slay Ro Oni or higher with your bare hands." Ryuuoh explained. "Where's your weapon?!"

"The Oni is too strong." The lady that ate the cake said.

"Get ready to fight, Ryuuoh!" Shiyuu shouted.

I sighed. "Sakura-chan, I'm going to help them. I can't sit here and do nothing any longer…"

"Eh?" she looked at me, and I smiled reassuringly in return.

"KageBushin no Jutsu!" I shouted as some clones appeared. I did other hand signs, and I had my tail and ears pop out, much to Sakura's surprise.

I summoned a sword, and I dashed out there to fight. "Sakura-chan, run!"

It caught her foot, and I growled in anger as Syaoran jumped in and got hurt instead. My curse spread to level one, and my eyes turned into green cat-eyes eyes since my kekkai genkai was active.

"Don't do anything crazy. You don't even a weapon!" Ryuuoh shouted.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted.

I noticed it start to pull Sakura again, and I sighed in frustration. This world definitely wasn't my place to be. I slashed at it once as Nekoi shot at it, and it stopped it from attacking Sakura.

The lady then threw moon-shaped things at it, and they struck. Ryuuoh and I sliced at it again in opposite directions, and the other guy used these metal things that came out of his hands and slashed at it. They were lick cat claws…but not. I know this sounds crazy, but it felt really good to hit at it.

I sighed and made my cat ears, curse, and sword disappear.

"That was amazing!" Nekoi ran up to me.

"Eh?" I asked.

"Why aren't you an Oni Slayer?" she asked again.

"Uhm…I just decided to cook here instead. Besides, Little Puppy and Big Puppy are the Oni Slayers in our party." I smiled sheepishly. "Sakura-chan – No, I mean Little Kitten, Big Kitten, and I work at the Café."

"I see…" she frowned.

Sakura sat Syaoran down on the step to the café and tended to his wounds. I walked over and Mokona jumped into my arms. I held him.

"Midori, Syaoran, are you all right?" Mokona asked.

"I'm all right." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

'_Eh? Why's he apologizing?' _I looked at him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sakura asked.

"I couldn't do anything out there." Syaoran explained. "You were put into harm's way."

"You did do something, Syaoran-kun." I came up and smiled at him.

"Eh?" he asked.

"You attempted to help her, you protected her from that blow, and isn't it really only the thought that counts?" I poked my forehead and blinked. "Think about it."

We heard an exasperated sigh and looked over to Ryuuoh who performed it.

"I couldn't slay it by myself after all." He said.

"That had nothing to do with your ability." Nekoi explained. "Something was abnormal with that Oni."

"Even though it was a Ro ranked Oni, it was able to change forms." The other lady, whose name I don't know, stated.

"On top of that, Oni is supposed to attack Oni Slayers." Nekoi added. "It attacked Little Kitten and Angel, too. They're only regular people."

"Something's not right here." Shiyuu said. "This country…"

"We're back!' Fai greeted as he and Kurogane walked into the yard. Fai's arm was slung around Kurogane's neck for support.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran looked surprised that Fai was hurt.

"We ran into some Oni, and I got a little drunk." He explained.

I sighed. _'He's…drunk…?'_

"Huh? A customer?" Fai questioned to the people here.

Kurogane dropped Fai suddenly at the sight of the lady whose name I don't know. Maybe it's someone from his world…?

"Souma!" Kurogane said.

"Souma…?" I repeated.

"What are you doing here?" Kurogane asked her. "Is Princess Tomoyo here too?" he attempted to look around her.

I walked over to Fai who had fallen, and I sighed and helped him up.

"He sure doesn't learn…" I whispered.

"You're right." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Uhm…Well, I am Souma, but I'm pretty sure this is the first time we've met." 'Souma' replied.

I helped Fai inside, and I sat him on the chair. Syaoran brought the first-aid kit over and bandaged Fai's foot.

"It's all set." Syaoran finished.

"Thank you." Fai replied. "And thanks for minding the store."

"Mokona helped too!" Mokona cheered.

I smiled.

"So what did the person who met the new breed of Oni have to say?" Syaoran asked.

"Well…There was some kind of misunderstanding and we weren't able to meet." Fai sighed.

"I see…" Syaoran replied.

"Hmm…" I sighed and looked up at the lights in thought.

'_I'm such an idiot…'_

"I'm going upstairs to go to bed early…" I said quietly and walked upstairs.

"Fai, did something happen to Midori?" I heard Mokona ask.

"Well, you see Midori-chan and Big Puppy got into a fight…" Fai replied.

"Eh? Was Big Puppy mean?" Mokona replied dramatically.

"I guess you could say that…" Fai said.

I heard some commotion between Mokona and Kurogane, and I shut my door and fell back onto my bed again.

'_How could I have ever believed I belong here…? Fai I still like, but I still really don't know for sure if he's just toying with me or if he actually likes me. Kurorin most likely hates me, Syaoran-kun obviously doesn't trust me, and Sakura-chan is just nice to everybody. This place is unstable…I don't know what to do.'_

I heard a knock on my door after a few moments of silence.

"Come in." I replied softly and rolled over so I was on my back facing the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Fai asked.

"Nothing…" I replied.

"You snapped Kuropon earlier…" he trailed off.

"I don't know why I did that." I simply said and sat up. I looked down to avoid eye contact. "I really don't. When he poked your leg and you winced, I just sort of got angry. I don't know why."

He smirked. "I see…" He sat down next to me as I brought my knees to my chest and I just sat my chin on my knees.

"Kurogane-san…I don't what it is, but he just makes me so angry sometimes, but at the same, he amuses me." I sighed.

"I think…" he brought my chin up to face him. "That there's something about him that you wish you were able to be, but you feel that you can't, right?"

"Maybe…" I averted my gaze to the side.

"Look at me." He said.

I looked over at him, nervous.

"Since we're alone, I thought I'd tell you what I wanted to say…" he smiled.

"Eh?" I questioned and then giggled a little. "Ah, that. It's been bugging me –"

I paused as his lips crashed onto mine. I gasped, and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and push my back onto the bed, hovering over me.

After a few minutes of our tongues dancing, we broke for air.

I looked up at him wide-eyed. "F-Fai…?"

"You're…too cute." He smiled and chuckled a little.

I smiled and felt tears sting my eyes. "You…are amazing."

"Why are you crying?" he looked concerned.

"I'm…happy." I smiled.

He smiled and brushed away a tear with his thumb and knelt down to kiss me again. I happily kissed back.

He broke away and leaned down next to my ear. "I…like you a lot, Midori, but I don't know what to do. If I ever were to start any kind of relationship, it could put you in danger."

"Me too…" I replied softly. "It's the same for me. If we were ever to start a relationship, you'd be danger too. I'm already in danger…are you?"

Fai nodded and sat up to look at my worried face.

"Why don't we…try?" I questioned.

"Try?" he asked.

"All relationships have to go through some kind of hardship, right? Ours is just greater." I explained.

"Hmm…" Fai thought. "I don't want to put you into any kind of danger, Midori."

I frowned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I don't want to put you in any either, but I've always been thinking about what could happen if we were to ever start a kind of relationship."

"Really?" Fai looked shocked.

I smiled and nodded. "Why can't we just try?"

Fai sighed. "Hmm…I guess." he smiled. "We can try."

I smiled brightly and then shut my eyes. "I'm tired…"

"I am a bit." Fai fell over onto the other side of me. "So…since I know you're a criminal, I might as well say one thing."

"What's that?" I questioned.

"I'm…sort of one too." He said.

"Eh?" I looked over at him shocked.

He smiled and nodded.

"I didn't expect that." I giggled and rolled over to face him better.

"You're not mad?" he asked, rolling over to face me too.

I shook my head. "I don't have a right to be since I am as well."

"Ah." He smiled. "I guess you're right. What made you a criminal?"

"I'm in…a bad organization." I hesitated.

"You remember in the world with Chun Hyang and them during that one battle with the lady?" he asked.

I nodded.

"When I mentioned the man sealed at the bottom of the ocean of my country?" he asked.

I nodded. "A bit, yeah. What about him?"

"When I said that he'd track me down…that's because I'm the one that sealed him." Fai whispered.

"I see." I smiled. "Truthfully, I have a person in my life I'd love to seal at the bottom of the ocean." I looked down.

"Whose that?" Fai looked curious.

"Well, it's the man that brought to where I am now. He's the man who gave me the curse…" I said.

"Hmm…" Fai smiled at me.

"Enough of the past…" I turned over onto my back and looked at the ceiling. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" he asked.

"Are we going to tell or hide it?" I looked at his confused face. "Our relationship…" I blushed.

He smirked. "You decide. I don't really mind."

"Let's keep it secret until they find it out." I smirked. "I want to know how long it'll take."

Fai smiled amusedly and put his arm around my waist. "Okay. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow I imagine is going to be a long day."

"Okay." I rolled over and leaned my head against the top of his chest. "Good night, Fai…"

"Good night, Midori…" he whispered.


	26. Mokona Finds Out

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: ** This chapter, in my opinion, is a little boring. It's a filler in a way, but at the same time, it isn't. You know what I mean? Well...I guess you do. At any rate, I hope you enjoy! I'm not that good at intimate scenes or relationship scenes...since I've never actually been in a relationship kind of deal. I hope you'll forgive me! :) R&R please!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

**#Chapter 26: Mokona Finds Out#**

I yawned as I awoke from my dreamless slumber, well, I don't know if it was dreamless. I can't remember my dream if I had one.

I sat up and noticed that Fai wasn't in my room any longer.

'_Was it a dream…?'_ I questioned myself.

I got up and brushed my hair, putting into two normal pigtails today. I didn't put them down low, since it bugs me a bit.

I walked downstairs, stretching.

"Morning." I smiled at everyone.

"Morning, Midori." Fai smiled.

I returned. "Morning, Fai."

"Thank you for the meal." Syaoran said.

"You're welcome." Fai replied.

"Let's go." Kurogane stood up.

"Okay." Syaoran followed.

"Where are they going…?" I asked after they left.

"Big Puppy is teaching Syaoran to wield a sword!" Mokona replied.

"Eh?" I smiled.

"What are those?" Mokona referred to two box thingies Fai was holding. They had pictures of dogs on them. One was big and one was small, the dogs, that is.

"They're bentou lunches for the two puppies." Fai explained.

"Did you forget to give them to them?" Mokona asked.

Fai smiled in return.

"They're cute!" I leaned close to Fai and looked at them cheerfully.

"Midori, you seem happier. Did something happen?" Mokona asked.

"A little." I smiled at Mokona secretively.

"Ehh?" Mokona looked curious. "What happened, what happened?"

I smiled but didn't reply.

"Tell me!" Mokona cheered continuously.

Sakura came running through, and she was fixing the head piece that goes with her outfit.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." I smiled at her.

"Sakura-chan, could you take these to Big Puppy and Little Puppy?" Fai asked, holding out the bentous.

"Ah, sure." She nodded.

"Hey, Mokona, could you go with Sakura-chan just in case? They did say Oni could come out in the day, and they've been acting strange lately." I asked.

"Sure." Mokona jumped on Sakura's shoulder, and they headed out.

Fai smirked at me, and I turned to him, smiling triumphantly.

"So, what was that for?" Fai asked.

I shrugged. "So we could have some alone time, I suppose. What are you doing today?"

"Just running the shop as far as I know." Fai shrugged. "You?"

"Same." I giggled.

"Want to start cooking?" Fai asked.

"Sure." I walked into the kitchen with Fai so we could start cooking. "Let's see…"

I grabbed an apron, and I put it on. It was just plain white, but I found it sort of cute.

I looked through all the cabinets, looking for something to make. This is more or so a cute café and it seems to sell mostly sweets. Therefore, I decided to make a snack of some kind.

I just simply made cookies to kill time. I made peanut butter, chocolate chip, oatmeal, sugar, ginger bread, and more. It was super fun.

When I had finished, I was a mess. I had flour all over my face and hands. It was funny.

"That's it…I'm done…" I fell back onto a chair.

Fai came in and smiled at me. "You've got flour all over you."

"I know." I smiled.

"Ah, it seems a customer is outside." Fai noted to the sound of the bell on the door ringing.

"That's perfect timing! The sugar cookies just finished." I smiled.

We walked out and saw this guy posing in front of what looked like a table with a cloth on it. Sakura was out there too.

"Is it to your liking?" the person asked.

"Ah," Fai smiled at me. "That's perfect. Thank you."

"Then, please write your name here." The guy came forward with a paper and pencil.

"Ah, that's…" I remembered back in the world with Ariel. That guy was the bad guy that had taken Sakura that one day the first time she had awoken.

"Have I met you somewhere before, Miss?" the guy looked at Sakura. He blushed at Sakura, and she looked confused.

"Well then, thanks for everything!" he said in a daze. I tried to stifle a giggle as much as I could.

"What's this?" Sakura turned to it.

"It's called a piano." I noted. "It's a musical instrument, right?"

"That's right. I spotted it in a little back-alley shop and couldn't resist." Fai explained.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Piano?" Sakura questioned.

"You can play it, Fai?" Mokona asked as he sat down.

"Shall I?" Fai asked.

I looked in interest as he poked the buttons with one finger.

'_So he can't…?' _I sweat dropped.

"But if we place it in here, the mood inside the café will really improve, don't you think?" Fai giggled.

"Hey, can I try?" I looked at it in interest.

"You can play, Midori?!" Mokona asked.

I shrugged. "I used to play it when I was really little. My aunt taught me…I only know a couple songs." I smiled at the memory.

Fai stood up, and I sat down and placed my hands over the keys. I took a breath and started to play the song my aunt spent many, many years to get to me learn. I know it sounds strange, but my aunt started to teach me to play the piano when I was three. Our family was naturally talented musically. It came from Dad's side.

After I finished, I heard an eruption of clapping. I turned around and smiled sheepishly.

"That was amazing, Midori!" Mokona jumped on my lap. "What was the name of the song?!"

"I-It's called 'Everyday.'" I smiled.

"'Everyday?'" Mokona questioned.

I nodded. "Back in my world, in the living room, there's a piano. I sit there a lot of the days when I don't have anything to do and just play it. I go out and get sheet music a lot when I'm on other missions…"

"I see." Mokona smiled at me. "You're amazing, Midori!"

I giggled.

"Maybe it was a good idea to get the piano after all." Fai put his hands on my shoulders.

* * *

Fai had opened the shop, and there were tons of customers, more than expected, actually. I was still helping in the kitchen since there were tons and tons of customers. I've went out there and played the piano a couple times, and we're thinking of arranging times for me to play.

"Sakura-chan is working harder than ever, huh?" I walked up next to Fai.

"Sakura's incredible!" Mokona cheered.

"But I wonder what happened…" Fai questioned as Sakura walked over to these group of two men. They looked like the waiters from Okonomiyaki before. You know, the one Syaoran called 'Your Highness.'

"I think one is her relative of some kind. Syaoran-kun mentioned before that she's part of the royal family, right? One's probably her brother." I pointed out.

"Ah, you're right." Fai smiled. "It seems Sakura-chan's started on her mission as well…"

I nodded. "You're right…"

"What do you mean?" Mokona asked.

"Collecting information on her feathers." Fai explained. "She's making the best of her time here."

"That's why she's so energetic…" I said.

"Sakura looks like she's having fun!" Mokona said as she walked over to two girls and asked about it.

"Probably because she has found her mission in life." Fai said.

* * *

We closed the shop, and Fai and I went into the backroom and grabbed our coats. Mine was just a simple black sweater, and Fai's was the other part to the suit. Fai grabbed a cane, most likely to help him walk.

"Are you stepping out?" Sakura asked.

"We've got to go to city hall to get a new one." Fai held up the Sakura thing that holds money. I believe it's the one that Syaoran used to stop the blow from Ryuuoh getting hit the other day.

"But, Fai-san, your leg…" Sakura noted.

"I'm fine because I went to see the doctor." Fai smiled. "You two have fun minding the store."

"You two make sure to be careful too." Sakura smiled.

I smiled. "Have fun, you two!" I waved.

Fai and I walked outside, and I sighed, looking up at the sky happily.

"Today's been fun…" I smiled at Fai.

"You're right." Fai smiled back uneasily.

"What's wrong…?" I looked at him worriedly.

"Eh?" Fai looked startled.

"You…look worried." I noted.

He smiled uneasily again. "I'm worried…about what'll happen."

"What'll…happen?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Oh, that…" I looked down in realization. I looked up and smiled a fake smile. "I won't let…anyone ruin our relationship."

"What do you mean…?" he asked.

"Leader-sama might not be too happy to it, but I won't let that stop me from going out with you." I sighed and hesitantly continued. "You see…He's always had a…thing for me."

"Ehh?" Fai looked bewildered.

I smiled sheepishly. "It actually scared me a bit…There's only two girls in the whole organization, and there's only ten of us total. He likes both the girls…" I looked away.

"This 'Leader,' if I remember correctly, you said you weren't strong enough to beat, right?" Fai asked.

I nodded. "But that's because I never fight him to my complete ability. He's really stubborn about getting as much power as he possibly can, so I was always afraid to win."

"I see…" Fai looked at me seriously. "I'd never let anyone hurt you either…"

"Eh?" I looked up at Fai and blushed.

'_No one has…ever said that to me before…'_ I thought.

He smiled. "You're too cute when you blush."

I felt blood rise to my cheeks even more and I looked down to hide my face. I heard Fai chuckle.

"Hey, Midori." Fai stopped walking.

"W-What?" I turned around to face Fai.

"What's that ring for?" he pointed to the ring on my middle finger.

"Ah, it shows that I'm part of the organization." I explained while looking it. "Everyone wears their ring on a different finger. That's why there are ten of us."

Fai smiled. "I see."

I sighed and looked up at the sky. "I love…the clouds."

* * *

"We're back!" I cheered as I walked back into the store.

"Welcome back!" Mokona jumped on my shoulder. "Hey, Midori!"

"What?" I asked.

"I still can't figure out why you're so happy today…Will you please tell me?" Mokona looked sad.

I smiled comfortingly. "All right. I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Mokona cheered.

"On one condition." I added.

"What's the condition?" Mokona asked.

"You can't tell anybody." I raised a finger into the air and brought it to my lips to show silence.

Mokona nodded. "I won't tell! I won't tell!"

I brought Mokona into the back room where Fai was putting his coat up, and I followed suit.

"So what's going on?" Mokona giggled.

"Eh?" Fai looked confused.

"I'm telling him." I smiled.

"Ah." Fai smiled.

"Want to make this interesting, Fai?" I asked. "In the way we tell him, that is."

"How do you plan to make it interesting, Midori?" Fai turned around to face me.

I smirked. "Like this." I kissed Fai softly.

"Ehhh?!" Mokona screamed. "You two—"

I covered Mokona's mouth. "Mokona, shhh! The promise!"

I uncovered Mokona's mouth, and he started to giggle and blush, holding his mouth with two hands.

"You two are so lovey dovey!" Mokona said.

I blushed darkly. "S-Shut up…!"

"Ah, Midori, you're so cute!" Fai wrapped his arms around my waist and sat his chin on my shoulder and looked at me.

I giggled sheepishly. "Maybe we should go wash dishes…?"

"Ah, Midori's embarrassed!" Mokona shouted in glee. "Midori's so cute!" He jumped on my other shoulder and rubbed his head against mine.

Fai took his chin off my shoulder but kept his hands on my waist. "Let's go."

I nodded and blushed. "A-All right!"

"Thanks a lot, you two, for watching the store today." Fai said as he picked up a plate and started to wash it. I followed suit.

"I took a nap, so I don't need much thanks." Mokona washed a spoon while looking between us knowingly. I blushed and Mokona giggled.

"Welcome ho-" Sakura paused at the sight of his torn clothes. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Syaoran is all beat up!" Mokona looked worried.

"Did you run into some Oni again?" Fai asked.

"No. I'll be right back. I'm going to change." Syaoran explained.

Syaoran walked into the back room to change, and I fished out a first aid kit and held it up towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan, this is for you."

"Okay!" Sakura smiled.

"So…" Mokona jumped on my shoulder and started to whisper stuff to me. "How long have you two been dating…? Since that snowy country?"

I blushed deeply. "M-M-Mokona, shut up…!"

Mokona giggled as Fai smiled. Kurogane looked down right confused…

'_I knew it was a bad idea to tell Mokona…This is going to get out of hand…' _I sighed.


	27. A Surprising Visitor

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of update here recently. I mostly decided to write this chapter because my best friend kept bugging me to write it and everything, but I also wanted to update just as bad. I'd like to thank Midnightxwolfx for reminding me that someone was able to come. I had writer's block for awhile I knew what I wanted to happen, but I also didn't know how to get there. That always sucks :( But when they mentioned someone was able to come, I got a huge idea! :) Everything begins from here. I hope you enjoy reading it! If you find any typos, let me know. I wrote this on Wordpad instead of Microsoft Word and such...and I'm not used to that.

Another reason for lack of updates is that school started last Tuesday and homework has already begun to pile up. 10th grade is beginning to get more fun, though. It's not as bad as I thought it would be at first. Oh! Plus we have a lot of band practices after school...I'll try to update as much I can. You know how busy can be...tiring.

I know excuses aren't really...excuses...I don't know how to word it, but I think you get the point. :) Well...R&R please!! Enjoy the chapter. I know it's shorter, but I swear they'll get a lot longer like before. I just need time to figure out how to get there. Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

**+#Chapter 27: A Surprising Visitor#+**

I stood outside in the back, watching the big moon up in the sky, partly covered by some clouds along the bottom. It was night time now, and mostly everyone was inside doing their thing. I was bored and wanted to be alone, but more importantly, I've been worried about Leader-sama's patience here recently. There was bound to be a person showing up for me any time now, and I bet Leader-sama was very, very beyond patient at this point. I wonder when someone will come...?

I heard some footsteps coming up beside me, and I looked over to see who it was. I saw bright, auburn hair, a long, black coat with red clouds, and green eyes. It w-was...Sasori!

"S-Sasori?" I stuttered in shock.

"Leader-sama ordered me to come get you..." He looked at me without a single trace of emotion. "He's very impatient, Midori-san."

"Come on, call me 'Midori.'" I frowned. "I know he's impatient, but it's not really my fault that I've not found the jinchuuriki yet." I paused and gasped. "I did find him once, but he managed to get away! That wasn't my fault... We were in a collapsing castle and I had to escape."

His expression did not change. "Leader-sama thought you would say this, Midori-san." He glared. "He also mentioned that if you were to say this, then to tell you either to kill the people you're traveling with or come back for punishment. Supposedly, he's only giving you one more month to complete the mission. Which one is it?"

I gulped. "K-Kill...?"

He nodded with a track of aggravation on his face. He hated to wait.

"I refuse to kill them, Sasori!" I shouted loudly. "Why would he want me to do that?!" I punched the cafe's wall roughly, causing my fingers to start to bleed.

I felt my eyes turn green, signaling the first part of the curse awakened. This wasn't going to turn out well...

I ignored the footsteps in the background, coming forth to see what the commotion was, and I only concentrated on the person in front of me.

"How did this night turn so bad, when the day was so good...?" I whispered so it was only audible to me.

"What was that?" I sensed Sasori smirking at me.

I looked up at him and glared. "I refuse to kill them."

"Midori, what's wrong? Who's he?" Sakura asked.

"Stay out of this, Sakura." I turned my head around and looked at her. "Don't worry about it..." I glared. Everyone behind me seemed to be in shock, especially since they noticed the design on his coat as the same one on mine. They knew that he was from my world and that he was my business.

I felt myself being controlled.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered in fear.

"If you won't kill them willingly, I'll just have to force you." Sasori smirked.

"Sasori, quit it! Take the freaking chakra strings off of me!" I shouted in distaste, my eyes growing wide with horror. I felt my curse growing, and I reached the second stage. I glared darkly at Sasori, moving my eyes to the side.

Wet tears streamed down my cheeks, making my eyes red and puffy. I took several strikes, punches, kicks, chops, everything...at Fai, Syaoran, Kurogane, and even Sakura. Syaoran mostly protected her, and he even had her eventually run inside. Now it was just the three boys. Mokona followed Sakura inside as a portion of protection in case I wound up raiding the house.

I came very close to almost hitting vital points on everyone...almost killing them. I was highly ashamed of my body doing this, even unwillingly. I was extremely ticked off at Sasori at the moment. He was going to get it when I get back to the hideout, even if I have to do it as a ghost or spirit.

I sniffed. "I-I don't want to kill them...Sasori...please stop!" I begged as I unwillingly started to attack Kurogane again.

"Kurogane..." I stared at him. "Run! Everyone run!"

"Kid, who's he...?" He stared at me.

"M-My teammate...and childhood friend...!" My voice rose as I almost hit an arteri. "RUN, GOSH DAMNIT!"

"No."

I looked at Kurogane questiongly and with anger. "No...? What the hell are talking about?! Run! I don't want to witness you dying! So much of my family has already gone..." I felt myself taking shakey breaths in fright of killing my companions.

I felt myself get control over my body again, and I slumped to the ground. I looked at Sasori questiongly. "It's not like you to stop..."

"Do you want me not to stop?" He asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No, I definitely want you to stop!" I glared. "It's just not like you to stop in the middle of something..."

"I don't want to control a worthless person like you. You don't even deserve to be in the Akatsuki...so weak and pathetic...I'll be back in a month to see how much you've progressed. If you haven't gotten the jinchuuriki by then, you'll die. That's Leader-sama's orders."

I stared at him. "Sasori...?" _'Is he being kind purposely or not...? He's always been so confusing...'_

"Be careful, Brat." Sasori vanished.

I sniffed and looked up at Fai, who looked at me with concerned eyes. I stood up, walked inside, and went straight up to my room. Only Fai followed.

"Are you all right...?" He shut the door.

I laid down on my bed and started to cry out of embarrassment, anger, sadness, and fright. I know it's strange for a person in the Akatsuki to be so weak emotionally. It's even one of the main tasks as a ninja to control emotions and practically be emotional. I never really got around to learning that...also considering my mom was killed by one of my dad's subordinates. Everyone in the village was frightened of me after that, thinking I killed my mother myself, but I knew I didn't. Sasori's grandmother Chiyo also became more distant of me...

I looked at Fai with anger written all over my face. "What does he mean 'weak' and 'pathetic'?! I'm very strong!" I took a deep breath and exhaled. "I just hate to kill...people I'm close to..."

Fai smiled. "You're so cute when you're mad, Midori."

"Huh...?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You're very strong, Midori. You have the will to let your emotions run you, and that can be a bad thing. At the same time, though, it takes a lot of strength to voice your emotions. Everyone has a weakness."

I stared at him. "Really...?"

He nodded.

I smiled and hugged him. "_I love you_."


	28. The Song of a Past

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** I know this chapter is kind of bleh, but it has a meaning. I also apologize for the lack of Fai in the chapter. You do get to see what happened the night before though...(giggles). I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is coming to a close here soon, considering it only has about 10 chapters left to go. I've got the ending planned out, and I'll need to think awhile before I even start the sequel after that. Well, I hope you enjoy!! R&R please!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Song of a Past**

"Eh? Shopping?" I asked Fai with a pout. "Why can't I come?"

"I need someone to watch the store for me…" Fai sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, can you do it?"

I sighed in defeat at his cute pout. "I can…I guess…"

"Ah, thank you, Midori!" Fai ran up to me and gave me a big, thankful hug around the waist. Sakura was outside waiting, and we were the only ones in the store at the moment. Therefore, it didn't matter what we did. Kurogane and Syaoran were out sword-training or something. I didn't know for sure.

I smiled up at him. "You're welcome."

He bent down and gave me a peck on the lips. I immediately forgot that I was jealous, since he was going with Sakura and not me. Well, I was also really happy because last night's happenings flooded back into my mind, causing me to blush a little. Fai seemed to catch the blush, and he looked happy.

"I'll be back soon, Midori. Thank you for watching the store."

I nodded. "Be back soon!" I waved and smiled.

* * *

(Flashback (Still Midori's POV))

_I looked at Fai with anger written all over my face. "What does he mean 'weak' and 'pathetic'?! I'm very strong!" I took a deep breath and exhaled. "I just hate to kill...people I'm close to..."_

_Fai smiled. "You're so cute when you're mad, Midori."_

_"Huh...?" I cocked an eyebrow._

_"You're very strong, Midori. You have the will to let your emotions run you, and that can be a bad thing. At the same time, though, it takes a lot of strength to voice your emotions. Everyone has a weakness."_

_I stared at him. "Really...?"_

_He nodded._

_I smiled and hugged him. __**"**__**I love you**__**."**_

"_**I-I love you too, Midori…"**_

(End of Flashback (Still Midori's POV))

* * *

After about ten minutes of lounging around and spacing out about last night, which was our first confessions, I heard the door ring, meaning someone came in. I immediately jumped up and saw a pale lady with long, black, curly hair. She had curves in all the right places too. I was slightly jealous of her, but I didn't show it.

"How may I help you?" I asked as she sat down at the bar stool.

"Are customers allowed to play that piano?" she asked, pointing to it.

I cocked an eyebrow. "I guess so, why?"

"Can I play it?" she smiled at me.

I nodded. "Sure…Do you want anything to drink or eat though?"

"Ah, tea's fine."

I nodded. "I'll have it ready in a second. You can play the piano if you want…just don't break it. Fai – I mean Big Kitty would really upset if anything happened to it."

She smiled. "I won't."

I nodded and walked just behind me to start getting the tea brewing. I heard the keys of the piano start to make music, and I sighed in comfort at the beautiful sound. It was truly beautiful. I see why she wanted to play.

I turned around and watched her as she seemed mesmerized by her own music. She was literally putting her soul into it. She's a true musician.

I noticed she turned around to look at me, and I felt caught of guard. Her eyes seemed to see right through me, and I felt funny. I wanted to sing…

"_As my day goes on_

_I can't help but think_

_How everyday here_

_Will be over soon_

_I have a commitment_

_That I have made_

_I can't stay here forever_

_Now matter how much I would_

_Through the years that I've seen_

_Death, abandonment, and betrayal_

_I've made up my mind_

_No human may be trusted_

_Completely as they should_

_Any little tiny girl_

_That has seen what I've_

_The subordinates that lie in a line_

_Would be the same way_

_That I have become_

_That body in the kitchen that fall on the ground_

_The blood splattered everywhere_

_The walls and counter_

_The gun shot heard could be heard from over a mile_

_No one has ever seen behind my mask_

_That is fully_

_Only one person has ever came_

_As close as I have seen_

_Even if they had_

_They wouldn't understand_

_That boy that I once knew_

_Is no longer_

_Because no one has ever been_

_Through what I have_

_And they shouldn't…_"

"Thank you, Midori…for your word…" She smiled. "You've been through a lot…I can tell."

I felt my eyelids droop suddenly, and I passed out…into a not-so-pleasant dreamy atmosphere.

* * *

_I could smell burning wood, dust, and this weird smell of sand. Sand does have a smell if you smell it correctly. I've learned that throughout my life. It was such a nostalgic smell. There was also that sweet giggling sound from the streets that sounded like somebody I knew, and the loud, deep chuckling. Everything sounded familiar.  
_

"_Where'd that lady go?" I whispered. "She didn't get her tea…"_

_I saw a little girl with straight blond hair pulled back into two, low, long pigtails. Her eyes were bright, electrifying, and grey-blue colored. Her hair swayed delicately across her lower back. She was in an all-too-familiar tie-dye blue shirt and grey capris. She also had black ninja sandals; but there was no headband with a symbol. That signified she hadn't exactly qualified. She must've been in training at the academy. She seemed so familiar, until I took a closer glance._

_It was me! It was before I got my curse, which means Mom and Dad were still alive somewhere.  
_

"_Is that…me?"_

_I followed the girl through the sandy streets that were Sunagakure, or the Sand Village, my home-town._

_No one recognized me or even seemed to notice me as I passed through the streets, following the girl that greeted everyone innocently as she ran to what I thought was home with a bag of groceries.  
_

"_Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" the girl shouted._

"_Oh, Honey, did you get the ingredients I asked for?" Her mom came in and gave her a hug._

"_Yep!" She smiled. "Can I have a puppy now?!"_

_The older-lady, who was definitely my mom, giggled, "Honey, we've been over this. Our land-lord doesn't allow pets."_

"_If he did, we'd definitely get you a dog, Pumpkin," the dad came in and smiled at her._

_The younger girl pouted sadly as she looked up at them, seeming to understand fully. "If he doesn't allow it, can't we hide him somewhere?"_

_The mom and the dad seemed amused with her, but at the same time, they seemed to upset and sorry for not being able to get her the puppy that she longed for. This scene made me feel sick to my stomach, remembering how I once was...and Father._

_I felt tears weld up in my eyes at how happy these past figures were, which was me and my family. Just thinking about how my father ordered a subordinate to kill my mother for money in the past just got my blood boiling. I punched at the figure of my father, but everything around me turned black. The only thing I could see was my own body, nothing else was around me…just the plain color black._

_I shouted in rage, throwing punches at the air and crying and wailing. I hated that bastard…and he was going to die one day by my own two hands, even if I have to die in the process. I will avenge my mother.  
_


	29. Photo Albums

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N:** This chapter, in my opinion, is good. It's about to my liking. After every chapter gets posted on here I'm going to go through and correct the errors, so if you find any that I may miss, please tell me! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It was super fun to write! Well, R&R please!! I love feedback :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

**+#Chapter 29: Photo Albums#+**

I felt my shoulder being roughly shaken, and I jolted up-right, and I tried to punch whatever touched me. My fist was caught, and I saw Fai sitting kneeling down in front of me.

"Are you all right?" Fai looked concerned. "You were screaming…"

I nodded, shaken, and I gulped before speaking. "I-I'm fine…just...a dream…"

He nodded and didn't seem very satisfied with my answer.

"Are you sure you're all right, Midori?" Mokona jumped on my lap.

I forced a smile at Mokona. "F-Fine…"

I stood up, straightened out my skirt, and started towards the stairs. "A lady came in earlier…but she left immediately after playing the piano. She ordered tea but didn't take it." I started walking up the stairs. "That's all I know of."

As I walked up the stairs, I tried to think of what the dream was telling me. It had to have had some kind of meaning. That wasn't some normal lady either. She had to be some kind of non-human kind of thing, like a demon. Maybe it was a new breed of Oni? No, that couldn't be it…could it? They did say Onis were taking new shapes and attacking Non-Oni Slayers here recently.

I plopped down on my bed, and I drifted back to my mission. I already know the jinchuuriki isn't here. The amulet said so. I've already made up my mind on not killing these people, so everything is practically based on luck from here on out. My life is on the line too. Maybe I won't die and maybe I will. I obviously hope I don't. I have someone to live for now, and that person just happens to be Fai D. Flowright.

"Midori." Fai knocked on my door.

"Come in…" I sat up on the edge of my bed.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Fai looked obviously worried.

He shut the door behind him and locked it. He walked over and sat down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "It was just a dream."

"I know it was a nightmare…" He looked at me. "You were yelling out 'Dad' and 'Mom' too."

I froze. _'How much did I say…?!'_

I gulped, sighed, and looked down at the floor, concentrating on my shoes. "I just had a flashback kind of dream again. I was little and was looking at my younger self…no one noticed the current me at all. I also saw my dad. He seemed happy, but at the same time, I knew under that smile he was just a freakin' dumb ass. Don't worry about it…"

"So was he the one who…?" Fai looked at up at the ceiling in thought.

"Yeah." I nodded. "He was the one who killed my mother."

Fai looked over at me sadly.

"Don't pity me, please," I frowned playfully. "I'm fine, really. I've grown used to accepting it. My father is a butt monkey, whom used my mother for his selfish needs."

Fai sighed and smiled a little, noticing how I was trying to change the subject in any way possible, including humor.

I stood up and went to walk back downstairs. "Kurorin and Syaoran-kun should be home soon. Let's go!"

I offered my hand to him, and he took it gratefully, following me downstairs. I ran behind the counter, letting go of Fai's hand in the process. Kurogane just stacked up all the flour bags we had asked Syaoran to get for us.

"Welcome home, Kurorin!" I smiled brightly.

Fai came up behind me and grabbed a pile of the flour. "Welcome back! Thanks for picking these up for me."

"Next time make them deliver it…" Kurogane gave me a glare.

"Umm, what happened to Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

'_Now that I actually look around, he isn't here, huh?'_

"He's still training," Kurogane replied.

"Still…?" I questioned in awe.

Kurogane sighed in aggravation, and I replied with a giggle.

"I just think its amazing is all…" I gave Kurogane the peace sign. "I'm going to go upstairs for a second. I need to check something…" I paused at the edge of the stairs. "Mokona, can I have my bag?"

"Sure!" Mokona shot my bag out from his mouth, and I caught it with one hand.

"Thanks," I smiled and ran upstairs to my room, locking the door for once.

'_Let's see…' _I paused in thought, looking around at everything. _'Notebook – no, the list of the jinchuurikis – don't need that right now…What's this? Why is a pair of Deidara's boxers in my bag?! Why the hell is a thing of fish sticks in there? That's freaking' gross! Eww!' _I tossed the boxers back into the bag, revising a plan for payback later. _'Oh! I remember why I had those now. I was going to play a prank on Kisame…' _I giggled at the memory. 'Oh, _I found it, ah ha! The photo album I wanted to look at…'_

I sighed as I finally found what I wanted. I sat down on the edge of the bed, fell backwards, rolled over onto my side, and started to look at all the pictures. There was a picture of me and Deidara, Sasori working on one of his puppets (which we got in trouble for taking), Kisame chasing me with his sword (I took it while running backwards), Itachi sitting on the couch with Zetsu (I was still a subordinate then), Tobi and I hugging, and some of us all paired up randomly. I don't have any of Leader-sama since it'd be too risky to try and get one.

"Come in…" I replied lazily as I was still searching through pictures.

"Midori, it's locked," Fai replied.

I sighed and got up to answer the door. "May I help you, kind Gentleman?"

Fai smiled, wrapped his arm around my waist, walked in, and he shut the door behind him that gave a satisfying click.

I smirked. "Getting frisky, are we?" I teased.

Fai laughed. "What were you doing in here?"

"Looking through a photo album I remembered I had in my bag. I just wanted to make sure I didn't forget their faces…" I smiled.

"Eh? A photo album?" Fai looked excited. "Can I look?"

I nodded. "Sure!"

I jumped onto my bed, laying down again, and I sat up with the photo album. Fai sat down beside me and lifted me up so I was sitting on his lap.

"Who's that?" Fai pointed at a blue man.

"Kisame," I giggled. "I used to play pranks on him a lot, but overall we were pretty close. He's saved me a few times and vise versa."

Fai nodded and pointed at a girly looking boy, "And that?"

"Deidara…" I giggled. "He's a guy. He's my old mentor's partner. I used to share a room with him and Sasori until I graduated from being a subordinate. Tobi's Deidara's subordinate now, and I'm still partner-less. Tobi goes on missions with me sometimes, though."

"I see," Fai looked down at me, and he seemed to notice my nostalgic look. "You must be pretty close to all of them."

I nodded. "I am! There's only me and one other girl in the group…but we never see her."

"Eh, really?" Fai looked startled.

I nodded. "It's true. This is my favorite picture." I pointed at one of Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, and me. "It was taken right after we watched a movie in the lounge. A lot of people were drunk and everything, but that's what made them even be willing enough to take the picture. I wasn't old enough - and I'm still not - to drink, as well as Tobi and Deidara. Sasori didn't drink anything. Kisame was just a bit drunk, and Itachi only took one shot, so he wasn't really drunk either."

"Which one is 'Sasori?'" Fai paused. "You mention him quite a bit…"

I nodded. "He's the one with the red hair. He's changed a lot since the past. He was my childhood friend…" I took a small-deep breath. "We don't really communicate any more, only once in awhile. I still ask him a lot of questions and try to talk to him here and there, but he always seems aggravated for some reason."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Fai put his head against mine lovingly and put his other hand on my hip. "I shouldn't have asked."

I blushed. "I-It's fine! It doesn't bother me. I have a lot of other friends now, and I have you…Besides, you had a right to ask."

He smiled, sadly, and turned my head around. He gave me a peck on the lips, sat me back down on the bed, and stood up. "So he's the one from the other night, right?"

I nodded a yes. "Yeah, that's him. He used to be really nice and friendly until we joined."

There was a moment of silence, in which I was looking at all the pictures. I skipped some pages because they had some valuable information that Fai couldn't see. I wouldn't really mind if he did, but I didn't want to face any consequences of what I would have to do if he found out anything too important.

Fai picked me up off of his lap, and he stood up and turned around to look at me.

"Kurorin and I are going out for awhile to a bar to give Sakura and Syaoran some time alone..." He looked upset.

I frowned. "No fair! I'm not old enough to drink..." I paused for a second, looking down. "Can't you stay here?"

He looked surprised.

"N-No! Don't take it the wrong way! You can go if you want to. It's just..." I bit my lip to stop talking.

He gave a gentle smile and put his hand on my head to make me look up at him. "Why would you want me to stay here?"

"Well, you should know the answer to that question."

"Why don't you remind me, Midori?" He smirked teasingly.

I gave an evil smirk, stood up abruptly, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He gasped, so I pushed him backwards up against my wall, slipping my tongue into his mouth and exploring every inch that I could find. He eventually followed my pattern and did the same.

I broke away for a breath after a couple minutes, and let go of his shirt. _'W-Wow...'_

"Midori, you're too good at that," Fai chuckled.

I smirked. "Are you reminded?"

"Eh?" Fai looked confused. "Oh, that! I'm pretty sure, but I'm not quite sure that I am..."

"Really?" I smiled playfully.

"Maybe this will help me remember..." Fai smiled teasingly and brought me back in for a long, romantic kiss.

"Hey, Mage, are you ready to go yet?" Kurogane opened the door, and Fai and I broke apart just as Kurogane caught us.

"Uhm..." Fai smiled. "Hello, Big Puppy!"

"What were you two doing?" Kurogane looked between us.

Mokona jumped on Kurogane's shoulder. "Fai and Midori are lovers!"

"Eh...?" Kurogane looked dumbfounded as he looked between us.

Mokona kept cheering strange chants that had to do with Fai and I, obviously about us going out.

I blushed...hard...

_'Oh my goodness I cannot believe the door wasn't locked! Why in the world wasn't that door locked?! Oh...Fai must have forgotten to lock it! Crud monkeys! I'm so embarrassed...'_


	30. A Trance

**Summary: **Midori is a girl that comes from the Akatsuki on a mission to get something. Here, she meets Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. What happens when she falls for the magician, and he figures out who she really is? FaiXOC -- NOTE: Tsubasa/Naruto Mix!

**A/N: **Oh my gosh I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update this story. I've been busy with homework and band and everything. It's a real pain, trust me, especially if you're up until 1am doing homework :( I hope you understand. I'll try to update as much as possible, and I know I've said that a lot. -sigh- Well, I'll try to get chapter 31 out soon. Most likely next week or so. This weekend is going to be extremely busy as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters, so give the actual owners the credit for them, not me. I only own the OC or OCs that I, myself, have created.

* * *

** #Chapter 30: A Trance#**

I walked downstairs quietly with Fai and Kurogane. I was standing between Fai and the wall, tracing my fingers along the smooth edges. The blush from just a couple minutes was still visible on my cheeks, but Fai just seemed flat out amused. I sighed mentally and looked up at him. He caught my gaze and it lingered for a couple minutes before I unwillingly looked away, blushing deeper. I heard Fai chuckle and he intertwined his fingers with mine. I squeezed his hand to reassure him but kept my gaze on the wall.

We made it to the kitchen, and Fai went to pull his hand away. I pulled it back and looked up at him sadly, showing him I didn't want him to let go. He gave me a curious gaze and kept his hand in mine. Instead, he smiled at me.

"Kurogane knows! Kurogane knows!" Mokona jumped on Kurogane's shoulder.

"Shut up, you stupid manjuu! Besides, how long have you known? How long have those two been dating?!" Kurogane shouted.

"Around a week!" Mokona smiled at Kurogane.

Kurogane dropped Mokona, and he walked off to sit at the counter. I sighed and walked over, letting go of Fai's hand. I poured Kurogane a glass of tea as an apology and offered it to him.

"No thanks," he looked at me strangely.

I sat it down in front of him anyway, and I gave him an apologetic stare, "I'm sorry you had to see that in the bedroom."

"Hmm..." he replied, looking away.

I shrugged and walked over to Fai, grabbing his hands and looking up at his face.

He sighed, and pulled me in for a hug, "Kurorin is so shy isn't it, Midori?"

I nodded and hugged him back, snuggling my face into his chest.

"Me and Kurorin have to leave now. We're going to the bar to get some information if possible," Fai pulled me back away from him, "I'll try to calm him down while we're there."

I pouted, "I don't you want to leave..."

Fai smiled and gave me a fast peck on the lips when Kurogane and Mokona weren't looking, and he leaned down to my ear to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back, blushing.

Fai stood back up straight and caressed my face with the back side of his hand before dragging Kurogane out the door.

* * *

I sighed as I rolled over onto my back, pulling my headphones out from my ears. _'Stupid thing died on me!'_

I stood up, stretched, and yawned. I looked down at the book I was reading. It was amazing an amazing book, Twilight. It was about a vampire and a human girl who fall in love. It was so cute, and it was full of adventure. It was just my kind of book.

I shut my book and went downstairs, and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Sakura was in the kitchen.

"What are you making?" I asked her.

"Just some food for Syaoran-kun for when he gets home," Sakura smiled kindly at me.

"Sakura, you're so kind!" Mokona cheered her on.

"When he gets home, let's give him some really good food!" she smiled brightly.

Mokona and I helped Sakura bake the bread she was cooking for Syaoran, and we eventually put them in to cook until their done. Mokona had fallen asleep, and I was sitting on the piano bench, pushing random buttons to make a pretty sound. Sakura was petting Mokona.

When the timer sounded, Sakura went and pulled them out from the oven.

"Oh they smell so good!" I smiled brightly as I followed Sakura to where she sat them down. They smell really good, but I know I couldn't have any.

Sakura jumped suddenly from where she was and turned around.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked.

She ignored me and walked in a zombie-like form outside. I followed her to make sure nothing bad would happen.

"Sakura, snap out of it!" I tried to get her to go back home several times, and I even tried to drag her. She wouldn't budge. It was like she was in a trance.

_'What the hell is wrong with her?!'_

I turned around as I heard someone walking nearby, and I saw Nekoi running towards us.

"Little-Kitty-san?" she questioned towards Sakura and then towards me, "Angel-san?"

"She's in a trance," I sighed, "I can't get snap her out of it!"

Nekoi and I ran after her and followed her as she took several crazy routes. It was getting pretty tiring.

"Little Kitty-san, I said to wait!" Nekoi shouted as we ran after her.

We were in a forest full of cherry blossom trees, and the petals were falling to the ground restlessly.

"Sakura!" I shouted after Nekoi.

"Princess!" I heard Syaoran gasp, "Princess, what happened?!"

He stopped Sakura and held on to her, "Please snap out of it!"

She didn't react. _'Oh I hope she's okay...'_

She suddenly lifted her hand and pointed towards something in the distance. I couldn't see it because the trees blocked my view, but I had a hunch of what it was. It was Sakura's feather.

"Dont tell me your feather lies just ahead?" Syaoran questioned.

Sakura fell back and fainted, and Syaoran caught her, yelling her name in the process.

"What exactly are you two doing here?" Nekoi asked Syaoran and Ryuuoh.

"I was going to show Little Puppy here the cherry tree in the plaza," Ryuuoh explained.

Nekoi's side-kick for the time being, her dog, lifted his head up and growled. Ryuuoh's sword began to shake, and I looked up towards where the dog was staring in the sense of danger. I smelled it. It was thick in the air. I'm surprised Syaoran hadn't noticed.

"There's an oni here!" Ryuuoh turned around excitedly.

"Take care of the Princess," Syaoran told me.

I nodded gloomily, wanting to fight an oni myself. Ryuuoh and Syaoran took off down the street, leaving Nekoi and I to handle Sakura and get her to safety. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but I also knew that the only thing I could do right now was get Sakura into immediate safety. This was my first priority.


	31. Why the Nightmares?

**A/N: ** Sorry for the very, very big lack of updates on this story, but I plan on at least getting done with the first part of the story before the sequel by the end of February. I know that seems so far away, but there's only going to be at most ten to fifteen chapters. I have it all planned out now (finally...). Well, I think I do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) There's some Fai/Midori stuff in it. There will be more of them in later chapters. Oh! I would have made this one longer, but I had to cut it off short. In the next chapter...There's going to be a small lemon (the first one I will have ever written). Sorry if I don't write it very well, but it will be there. :D Thank you to all that reviewed my story, by the way. I really, really appreciate it!! -hugs-

_Note: If I really can't write the lemon, or if I'm not very proud of it, I may not put it in the story. Instead, I'll just hint that they had it...:( sorry..._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters. I only own my OCs. :)

* * *

**#Chapter 31: Why the Nightmares?#**

I wobbled back to the cafe, one of Sakura's arms slung around my shoulder as I tried to keep her feet from dragging on the ground. It wasn't really that hard, since I am a few inches taller than her, but since she's slightly heavy, she made me lean over a little.

I gasped in happiness as I saw the cafe just up ahead, and I made an effort to move faster. I saw Fai and Kurogane there already. I guess they didn't find out anything? I don't know myself.

"Fai! Kuro-rin!" I yelled on the top of my lungs so I would know they heard me.

Fai and Kurogane looked confused, and when they saw me with Sakura in her current condition, they hurried over. Fai ran, but Kurogane mearly walked.

"What happened?" Fai asked.

"She...was in this trance-like thing. Me and Nekoi-chan chased after her ---" I explained hurriedly.

"Nekoi-chan was here?" Fai asked.

"She arrived after you guys left," I shook my head trying to organize all my buzzing thoughts, "Anyway, she wouldn't snap out of it, and we followed her to this cherry blossom tree where we saw Syaoran and Ryuuoh. Oni appeared out of nowhere and then she just passed out after pointing at something."

"I see..." Fai took Sakura from me, and I stretched out my back from carrying her so far.

"Wait, oni arrived?" Kurogane asked.

I nodded, "Yeah...They told me to take Sakura to safety. That's why I'm here. Plus, I'm not an oni slayer."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, "What was I doing?"

I smiled at her softly, "Thank God."

"This happened to her before, too," Fai looked at Kurogane, kind of whispering, but I heard it, "She was drawn in towards her feather while unconscious. I wonder if it was the same this time."

"Any thoughts, Kuro-puppy?" Fai asked Kurogane.

"Call me by my name," Kurogane muttered.

"Okay, Big Puppy!" Fai smiled.

"Ah, that's better..." Kurogane put his hands on his hips, acting all superior, until he realized what name Fai had used, "What the hell?!"

Ryuuoh, Syaoran, Nekoi, and all of them came running back to us.

"Ah, thank heavens. Sakura-chan is awake," Nekoi said right of the bat.

Sakura was on her feet now, staring at everyone quietly as usual.

"What happened, Syaoran-kun?" I asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura muttered.

"We met the new breed of oni..." Ryuuoh said.

I looked at Ryuuoh in shock as well as everyone else.

"What?" I muttered under my breath.

"Did you fight it?" asked Kurogane.

Fai put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. He held my hand, pulling me over to stand next to him. I rested my head against his arm tiredly.

"No. He was surrounded my many, many oni, so we high-tailed it out of there," explained Ryuuoh, "But even without fighting it, I can I tell. He's incredibly strong!"

Everyone left, and Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and I all went back inside to Mokona, who was asleep on a chair. I covered him up with a small blanket while Fai and Syaoran took her to her room. I yawned and sat down on the chair next to Mokona's chair, and I curled up in a ball, resting my head and eyes. I tried to not to fall asleep, but I couldn't help it. I just passed out.

* * *

**Midori's Dream (Still Midori's POV)**

The dark walls surrounded me and seemed to be growing closer and closer together. At the end of the hall, the only source of the magnificent light that I yearned for stood. No matter how fast I ran, It became farther and farther away. The walls were so close together now that I was actually running side-ways, preventing myself from being squished.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the screeching sound from some unknown being. When the screeching stopped, I opened my eyes. I was somewhere different, someone unknown land. There myself stood, a little older. My blonde, long hair that I have now was cut short at my shoulders and pulled into two pigtails. Bangs covered three-fourths of my face and my part was a little off to the left. My eyes seemed happier than they most likely do now. The blue in my eyes actually sparkled! Who was this imposter?! There's no way that could be myself.

Wait...

I froze. There stood a little boy that looked kind of like me. It couldn't be my brother, could it? No way. I'm a splitting image of my mother, and she...died...a long time ago. Was it my future son? Why am I seeing this? I don't want to see this! Hey, wait a second! Who's that person that just showed up?

I gasped. A new arrival to myself and my possible-son appeared. It was Leader-sama. My future-self looked confused. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but for some reason, Leader-sama grabbed my possible-son and disappeared. Myself was crushed and screaming, which I actually heard.

"Give my back my son you bastard!" my future self shouted on the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face in worry, anger, and agony.

* * *

I shot up in bed again, looking down at my sweat-stained sheets. I went to put my hand to my forehead, when I noticed tears were streaming down my face.

"I really need to stop having so many nightmares," I muttered under my breath, looking down at my clothes, which were pajamas.

I shrugged it off. _Wait...how did I get into my room? _I thought to myself.

I took a quick shower and put on my clothes that were folded and washed. I don't know who did it, but I didn't really care. At least I was now clean.

I yawned and stretched a the top of the stairs before walking down them and into the main room where Sakura stood behind the counter and Fai sat on one of the chairs.

"Morning..." I muttered sleepily.

"Good Morning, Sleepy-head," Fai stood up and walked over to me, bending slightly to look me in the face.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Fai whispered.

I shook my head, "Nothing..."

I walked over to sit in one of the seats behind the counter, and I layed my head down on the counter, using my arms as pillows. I felt oddly tired for some reason. I didn't sleep well.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Sakura asked me politely.

"No thanks. Thank you for the offer, though," I muttered.

"Ah, all right, then," Sakura smiled.

Sakura walked into the kitchen doing only God knows what, and I heard Fai walk over to me and he sat down on the booth. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I turned my head over to look up at him.

"I had a creepy dream..." I stated.

"Ah, so that's what's bothering you," Fai smiled, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no.

"Are you sure?"

I gave it thought for a couple seconds and shrugged, "I don't know..."

"Come on," he pulled me up and out of the stool and dragged me up the stairs.

We walked into his bedroom and he locked the door behind him.

"All right, tell me about the dream," he smiled at me, pushing a stray hair out of my face.

I nodded and told him all about the dream, all the while looking around his room at all the different things that he had. After I finished telling Fai about it, I put on his big, fluffy coat and sat down on his bed. It was freezing in his room.


	32. Pure Bliss

**A/N: **Here's the lemon I mentioned I was going to write. Sorry if it isn't very good. It's the first one I've ever written. I've been reading a lot of them today, trying to get an idea of how to write it. I'd really like it if you could give me advice on how to write them better. :) Thanks! I hope you enjoy it...I worked on it for about an hour or so. R&R please!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the wonderful Tsubasa Chronicles gang. I only own my OCs. :3

* * *

**#Chapter 32: Pure Bliss#**

Fai walked over and sat down on the bed next to me, rubbing my back reassuringly, "Well, do you think the dream had some kind of meaning?"

"What do you mean by meaning?" I asked.

"Well, like a premonition or something," he shrugged, lying my head on his shoulder and giving me a quick kiss.

I looked up at him in thought, "I'm not for sure…"

_Could it be a premonition? If so, where were Fai and the others, and why wasn't I at the base?_

"Do you want to go downstairs now?" Fai asked, noticing that I wasn't really comfortable with the topic as I stifled a slight yawn.

I shook my head no, burying my head in his shoulder.

"What do you want to do then?" Fai asked, putting his arm around me and pulling me backwards on the bed to lay with him. He started to stroke my hair, and I snuggled up against him.

"I don't know…" I smiled, enjoying his touch.

"Hmm…" Fai sat up slightly and looked down at me, "Well I have an idea," he muttered, rolling over on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I gave him a confused glance, slightly tipping my head to the side out of habit. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

He suddenly just kissed me passionately, and I gasped in shock. He used this as a chance to let his tongue make its entrance. I sighed into the kiss and returned it with just as much passion. The kissing got deeper and deeper until our tongues was intertwined, dancing together.

He moved his mouth down my jaw and began nipping at my neck. I bit back a moan as he hit that one spot that sent a shock through my body. He began sucking harder on that spot, noticing my reaction.

"And what was this idea?" I whispered back, letting out a small moan. Suddenly Fai's hand moved under my red shirt, moving down my stomach. Now I knew what Fai wanted. The sense of his delicate, cold touch was arousing to me.

"Do you want this?" Fai whispered, nipping at my neck causing me to moan more. I felt his hand brush against my bra.

"Yeah," I whispered lifting his chin up and kissing his sweet lips, "I definitely want it."

I felt him smile as he kissed me again. He licked at my lips, his cold hands running under my top. I parted my lips and his tongue slipped into mine. As our tongues began to fight he removed my shirt very quickly.

As the shirt fell to the floor he removed my bra, leaving no time to waste. He was hungry and wanted me now. I never noticed how dominant Fai could personally be. It was really sexy.

He pulled away from my mouth and slowly moved down to my breasts, nipping and sucking. I let out a moan as he started to tease my nipple. It felt so good.

I tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel his body on mine. He obliged and quickly took it off.

Fai discarded all the remaining clothes that we both were wearing. He ran a hand through my hair before kissing me again. I wanted more, so much more. His hand ran down my stomach and then over my hips. As his finger slipped into me, I couldn't help but moan in sheer delight. It hurt at first, but it quickly passed. His mouth went back to kissing. I let out another moan as his fingers went deeper into me.

"Mmm…" I moaned. I heard Fai chuckle, causing me to blush.

_It feels so good…_ I thought in delight.

My thoughts were becoming blurred. He slipped a second finger within me, causing me to moan louder and louder. As I felt his thumb start to rub me I couldn't help but moan louder. He pulled away from my mouth and watched as I closed my eyes. The feeling was just way too good to ignore. This was not enough, though. I wanted more from him.

As his pleasurable pace continued, he licked at my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine. He took his fingers out, and I stared at him in confusion, gasping for breath.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

I thought for a minute, and I gulped and then nodded. By all the things I've heard, I knew it was going to hurt. He positioned himself and slowly pushed himself into me. I gasped in pain, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Are you all right?!" Fai stopped and looked at me.

I nodded, holding in the tears that threatened to fall, "Yeah…just continue…"

He looked unsure but obliged. As he pushed in further, I grabbed the corner of the pillow that was next to my head and bit down on it.

"It's in," Fai sighed in pleasure.

I took the end of the pillow out of my mouth, "It is…?"

He nodded, pushing a stray hair out of my face.

After I got used to the feeling of having him in me, I looked up at him and nodded. He looked like he was holding back from just banging the daylights out of me.

"You can move now," I whispered.

He nodded once and pulled out and pushed back in. I gasped in more pain and wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing him to move. I know it felt good for him, and I didn't want to take that away from him.

I moaned as the pain started to subside, and I moved my hips to meet his. I heard him gasp in shock.

"Midori-chan…" he muttered, tugging at my earlobe with his teeth.

He trusted himself deep within me, causing me to moan louder. With every thrust I neared that pool of pleasure. Every thrust was hitting such a wonderful place that I didn't want it to stop.

Fai began to bite down on my neck and started to thrust deeper and deeper. His hips drove his cock deeper within me.

"Fai…" I moaned into his ear, "More…"

The sound of pounding flesh and the smell of sex filled the room fast. Fai moved my legs up to wrap around him, causing him to go even deeper.

"Midori…" Fai moaned.

As he drove deeper into me, I swore I saw stars. Our bodies moved in perfect unison. Each thrust met the other. Our bodies ground together.

I was close I could feel it. My walls slowly began to tighten around him. He was close as well. He brought me into a heated and demanding kiss. The sheer passion caused the temperature of our bodies to rise further as tongues and teeth clashed. Tearing my mouth away from my lover, I arched my back and cried out his name at my climax.

As my walls clamped down around his member, he growled and came deep within me at the same time.

Fai pulled out of me, causing me moan again. He fell on top of me. He gasped for breath as he moved over and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I nuzzled his chest.

"I love you" he whispered.

I sighed in pure bliss, a smile creeping its way upon my face, "I love you too."


	33. Fairy Park

**A/N: ** Well, I finally found time to write another chapter, and trust me...I was very happy about that xD I've been really wanting write it for awhile. I hope guys enjoy it. It may be a little rushed sounding, I'm not sure. I don't really know how to describe it. Either way, enjoy! :3 I might have the next chapter out later, since there's not that much more that needs to be written. This takes place during episode....-thinks- 23 and 24? I think that's it. There's only 2 and a half more episodes. :'( -cries- But, then again, there's going to be a sequel! -cheers- :D

**Disclaimer:** _I sadly do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters. I only own Midori, my OC._

* * *

**#Chapter 33: Fairy Park#**

_What am I doing here? This isn't right. I was just in that Oni-place, wasn't I? I was with Fai in bed. What's going on? Why am I falling? It's black, the darkest I've ever seen. That funny smell…it smells like Sasori's grandma's famous dish! I can't remember the name of it._

"_Huh?"_

_What's that? There's a small light…_

"_Midori!"_

_That sounded like Fai! He sounds like he's in trouble! What's going on? I feel funny. Something's definitely not right! Damnit, Midori! Open your eyes!_

_

* * *

_"FAI!!!" I heard Mokona shout, making my eyes open.

I sat up in bed, noticing I wasn't dressed. I grabbed my clothes, threw them on, and ran downstairs, ignoring the mess that had become of my hair.

"What's going on?" I asked suddenly.

When I went downstairs, I saw a man holding Sakura's feather. Suddenly, a bunch of colors blinded me, so I backed up against the wall quietly, covering my eyes. Mokona was whining in grief, which made me worry. What had happened down here?

The lights faded, and I noticed Mokona was passed out on the couch, probably in shock of some sort from the light. I didn't see any trace of Fai except for his bow-tie, which made me come into realization of what had happened. Fai had gotten hurt, or he had passed on from some sort of fight that had happened down here.

I walked around the room, stumbling through the chairs and tables, trying to find Sakura, but in the end, I knew she wasn't in the café any more. She had left.

I ran outside the door, using Fai's bow-tie to tie my ratty hair back. My hips hurt like crazy from the night before, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I needed answers.

I saw Sakura walking in a trance again down a street, so I followed her closely behind. She kept muttering: "My feather."

Sakura stopped suddenly in front of a tree, and I walked up next to her, touching her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, looking at me and back towards the tree.

"Where am I?" she asked, and her eyes got big when she looked passed the trees, and mine did too. Syaoran was fighting that man that was in the café!

"Syaoran-kun!" she stated.

The man was talking, but I couldn't hear him. I only heard enough to know that the man and Syaoran have known each other in the past.

Syaoran kept dodging the attacks, never getting a chance to fight back. The black things that kept coming at him wouldn't stop. Without warning, though, they all disappeared, and the man ran at Syaoran.

Everything seemed to get quiet around me as he threw himself and the big sword-like weapon at Syaoran, thrusting it through his chest.

I thought I had seen a ghost or an illusion of some kind, so I rubbed my eyes. It was no use.

Sakura was taking deep breaths in utter shock. How could this have happened?

She ran out into the open before I could stop her, yelling Syaoran's name. As he was disappearing, she walked into the light that he was in, and they both started to disintegrate some how.

I walked out into the open, my curse itching like crazy for power and to be released, but I held it back the best I could, despite the pain soaring through me with every step I took.

"Sakura, come back!"

She didn't answer, and before I could get over there, they were both gone. I felt responsible, so I glared at the man, walking towards him in pure anger.

"What did you do?! My God, he was just trying to save someone close to him, you evil, heartless bastard!" I yelled, "Now they're both gone!"

"Oh?" he looked at me, "And who might you be?"

"State who you are first," I mimicked the Time-Witch.

He smirked and started to run off, and I heard his faint voice answer me.

"I'm sorry, Girl, but I don't have any time to be fighting you right now," I felt him smirk.

I growled and started to run back to the café, and as I started back, lots of those black things came out and started to lunge. I dodged the best I could and eventually made it.

I saw Kurogane meditating with Mokona in the V of his over-shirt-kimono kind of outfit he wore. He looked so concentrated, like he knew something was going to happen, and he was indeed right.

"I'm picking up Sakura's feather, but I'm sensing something odd too," I heard Mokona say.

Kurogane grasped his sword as an Oni approached us. The yellow glow of his sword was mesmerizing.

"Bring it," he stated.

Kurogane jumped up from his spot, brought his sword back, and shouted, "Tenma Jouryuusen!"

He swung his sword around, and a blast of yellow light flew at the Oni, which I believed to be at least an I-3.

He put his sword away and I stepped forward, looking at the 2 of them.

"What exactly is going on? I'm confused," I whispered in confusion.

I was so worried, alert, and confused that my pupils were huge and I was shaking. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Midori-chan!" Mokona jumped up onto my shoulder, hugging me, "Where did you go, Midori-chan?"

"What is going on…?!" I looked at Mokona, "What happened to Fai?" I started to cry.

"Fai…got beaten by an Oni," Mokona looked upset.

"I see…"I looked at the ground, trying to wipe my tears away and make them stopping, telling myself that this isn't the time to be wallowing in depression.

"Have you seen Syaoran-kun?" Mokona patted me.

I looked at Mokona with a sad face that said all that I wanted to. Syaoran was gone also, and Sakura went with him.

I brought my hand to my neck, the pain spreading through me. My curse was being very tenacious tonight.

"This is terrible. Are the others okay?" someone from behind us asked.

I gave a small glance only to see Nekoi and the others. I ignored their question. They should be able to figure it out from looking.

I walked over next to Kurogane as the place started to shake. I could here the crashing of glass and other objects from the café. It was like an earthquake.

"Okay, now things have definitely gotten weird," the partner of Nekoi stated.

"I wonder what's going on with the park," the lady said.

"Once we're expelled from the game, we won't be able to tell who's who!" Ryuuoh said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurogane asked.

"Do you Puppies and Kitties look the same in real life?" Nekoi asked in a scared tone.

I looked at her funny. What in the hell was she talking about?

"What's everyone's name?" Ryuuoh asked, "Uhh, not your names in here! What are your names in real life?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kurogane asked.

"They're not making any sense to me either," Mokona said, "What about you, Midori-chan?"

I shook my head, saying they didn't. I was still in too much shock to speak. I gasped, though, as I saw a large light coming at me. It was the blinding-color light again.

I gasped, "It's here again…"

"What the?!" Kurogane stated.

I looked down and yelped a little. I was disappearing. I looked around at everyone, else, and they were too.

I opened my eyes in shock, only to hear a computerized voice speak. I looked around, and I was in a big circle-like tube. The tube across from me had strange writing on it that I could not read. It was foreign to me. Where was I now?

"Where…?" I asked myself.

I heard a knocking on the back of my capsule-circle thing, and I gasped in shock. I turned my head, and I saw Fai's smiling face. It made me start to cry in happiness, shock, fright, and all those other weird emotions.

"Fai!" I smiled happily, "You're alive!"

He nodded, and all of a sudden, my capsule thing opened, and I jumped out, glomping Fai.

"Fai, Fai, Fai!" I cried.

He hugged me, giggling slightly, and he rubbed my back, shushing me.

"It's okay," he said, "Everything's all right now."

"I thought you died…" I sniffed, looking up at him.

He smiled, "I'm right here…"

I nodded, and he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before he brought me once again into his warm embrace.

"Don't leave me like that again…" I hugged back, not wanting to ever let go.

Fai grasped my hand, wiping away my tears with his others, "Follow me."

I nodded, and we walked over to see Syaoran and Sakura together, which made smile. I didn't kill anyone, thankfully.

"Did you really think we died?" Fai asked Syaoran, "Well, we kind of did, in the Land of Outo."

Fai led us down this path to this strange door. I grasped his hand, holding it for a feeling of security. I still felt shook-up.

"We're not in the Land of Outo. Actually, there's no such thing as the Land of Outo."

This large door opened, revealing a carnival-like place. It shocked me greatly. It looked amazing, fun, and just flat out spontaneous.

"This is the world we actually arrived in," Fai continued to explain, "We're in a place called Fairy Park on Edonis World."

"Fairy Park?" Sakura asked.

"People use it for recreation," Fai said, "It looks like a place for fun, like an amusement park, I suppose."

I smiled as I looked around at all the things I had never seen before. I didn't even know what an amusement park was, but if this was one, I wanted to spend at least a day here. It looked like loads of fun.

"Amusement park?" Syaoran asked.

"But I don't remember going to that egg looking thing before," Sakura said.

"I don't either," I looked up at Fai.

"Me either," Syaoran stated, "I can remember arriving in Outo, but I have no recollection of coming here."

I frowned and scrunched my nose in thought. I really can't remember anything except arriving in Outo and becoming jealous of those sluttish girls that greeted us when they hung all over Fai.

"Hmm…I don't blame you," Fai said, "When I awoke here after dying, I was pretty confused myself. I guess you could say –"

"Please allow me to explain," someone interrupted Fai.

I looked over my shoulder at the sound of a female's voice. I didn't know who she was, but she was rather pretty and high-tech looking.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Chitose."

"This is one of the people that created Fairy Park," Fai said, "She's the one who explained it all to me."

Fai let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist as I stared at the lady. She looked rather quiet and strict looking, yet nice.

"You see, the memories of you all coming here have been erased," Chitose said.

"Erased…?" I mumbled.

"But do not be alarmed. The memories should begin coming back shortly," she reassured us.

Syaoran blinked and held his head suddenly, wincing.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted, and then she soon froze in shock.

I felt something like a sharp pain just rush through my head, and I grabbed onto Fai's coat, gripping it tightly as I gasped.

* * *

_I smiled as we once again were swallowed by Mokona, entering the place with the lights, which I called the 'Circle of Life.' It definitely was an amazing place._

_I giggled as I stared up at the all the lights, grasping onto Fai happily. I was extremely happy. Fai had just confessed to me, and we were on our way to the next world, which we should be landing in any time now. Speaking of which, I think we're there._

_We descended into a place full of egg, circle, and capsule looking containers. We each landed in one. We all shouted as we landed._

"_Can't you make us appear normally, white manjuu?!" Kurogane shouted._

_Mokona giggled as Fai began to speak, "All right, I wonder what kind of world we're in now?"_

_I looked around at the high-tech scenery, quickly pulling out my amulet, only to see it saying there's no jinchuuriki in this world. I frowned, shoving it back under my shirt._

"_Welcome to the Dream Capsules," a computerized voice stated._

"_Who's there?" Kurogane became alert, looking around._

_I stared up around the area, only to see nothing. Where was that voice coming from?_

"_Now then, ladies and gentleman, pleasant dreams," the voice concluded._

_The hoods of our capsules shut, and we were trapped inside._

"_Hey, wait! Let me out!" I shouted, banging on the wall of the clear container. It didn't work, it didn't open._

_Suddenly, I became tired, and my eyes began to shut, I couldn't contain myself. Something was up with this container that just made you sleepy. Maybe some kind of powder or substance they put in the air?_

_

* * *

_I gasped and opened my eyes, looking around.

"Do you three remember now?" Fai smiled, looking around at us, and giving me a loving smile.

I blinked a couple times, rubbing my eyes after releasing my death grip on Fai's coat.

"So that's what happened…"


	34. The Interferer

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 34 just like I said! I think my goal for today is to try and finish the episode-chapters up. :) Maybe if I'm lucky I'll wrap the whole thing up! -hopes so- I started writing this in May of 2008 on Quizilla. I don't want it to take a whole year just to finish...so I'm hoping I can finish it up before then.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Tsubasa Chronicles characters. I sadly only own Midori, my OC._

_

* * *

_**#Chapter 34: The Interferer#**

I sighed as we went back into the room with all the egg-shaped containers. I realized that I had been with Mokona and Kurogane previously when we were disappearing, but for some odd reason, I was the only one that returned. Was I hit with something before I completely disappeared? Strange.

"They're still dreaming..." I said.

"Yes. They don't have any idea that it's just a dream they're in," Chitose responded.

I noticed Syaoran looking at his sword in an odd way. It was just then that I realized he had gotten that sword in Outo. How could it be here if it was all just a dream?

I looked up at Fai who was smiling at Kurogane and Mokona in an amused fashion. I smiled and intertwined my fingers with his. He happily did the same and looked down at me with a smile.

"Actually, a terrible anomaly took place," Chitose said.

I looked at her in confusion. _Anomaly?_

"That's why we closed the park and evacuated the guests," she stated.

"So what exactly is going on?" Syaoran asked.

"I want to know if you know the person that is interfering with the system," she turned around to face the four of us.

I remembered the man who I saw supposedly "kill" Syaoran and Sakura before he ran off without a trace. I imagine he was the one who killed Fai as well, and myself somehow unknowingly to me.

"I want you to tell me about him," Chitose added.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"At this rate..." Chitose started, only to be interrupted by some alarm. It was a beeping sound that most likely meant the park's in some kind of emergency state.

I looked up and saw some flashing red lights. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mokona and Kurogane disappearing in a similar way to earlier in the game.

The place started to shake again, and I grasped Fai's hand slightly tighter, not enough to hurt him. It was just in case.

"So, Chitose-san, just what is he trying to do?" Fai asked.

"The interferer has invaded the game and is trying to turn the Land of Outo into reality," she explained.

"What did you say?!" Syaoran said in shock.

There was a large blue light coming from outside in the carnival-area, so we all ran out there to see what was going on now.

"Syaoran-kun, isn't that...?!" Sakura asked in shock at the site of one of the game's Onis.

"That's the I-3 from earlier...!" I said.

Syaoran, being the more observant one, noticed the man from earlier atop the Oni.

"Seishirou-san!" Syaoran shouted.

There was another bright, blue light near the Oni. Only we didn't get to see who came from it. I don't know if the others noticed it or not.

"We've got to discover...how the interferer plans on making the virtual world into reality," Chitose stated, "We must hurry, or not just this park, but the entire Edonis World is in grave danger."

"I'm certain it's the Princess's feather," Syaoran stated.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran in shock. I already had a feeling about it, but I didn't really say anything. What if Chitose had taken it the wrong way? We'd all be screwed.

"Seishirou-san has the Princess's feather," Syaoran said, "So that's probably it."

"So he's the cause of the anomaly," Fai said.

"Another invader has been spotted on the site," a computerized voice stated.

"Monitor on," Chitose said.

I jumped slightly as a blue, slightly transparent screen came up. On it, though, was Kurogane! Was he trying to fight the Oni?

"Kurogane-san!" Syaoran said in shock.

"It's Kurorin!" I said in slight shock.

Syaoran ran off towards the fight-area, probably to be at Kurogane's side in the midst of the fight that was about to occur.

Fai, Sakura, and I followed Syaoran towards the others. Kurogane was still up there, fighting the interferer, as he was named.

"Little Kitty!" Nekoi walked over towards Sakura, grasping her hands in happiness, "I'm so happy I could see you again."

"Yeah," was Sakura's short answer.

Mokona jumped up out of the arms of the person he was in, practically glomping Fai. I giggled as Fai hugged Mokona.

"Isn't this great, Midori-chan?! Fai's here!" Mokona said.

I nodded, smiling happily, "Of course." _I don't think I could live without him._

"Watch out!" Chitose shouted.

We all ran out of the way as the Oni went at us. I followed Fai and Mokona closely behind as the Oni roared.

"Looks like we've got to fight," Ryuuoh said.

"I'd say so," his partner responded.

"But can we fight in the real world too?" Nekoi asked.

"Since the game brought us here, we should still have our powers as Oni Slayers," her partner said.

"That's correct, although, this is reality," Chitose stated, "One mistake will cost your life."

We all looked at her as she spoke, second-guessing ourselves.

"In order to stop the Oni we'll have to stop the power that the Interferer possesses," Chitose explained.

"The source of his power is the item I've been looking for," Syaoran said.

"You said that to me before," Ryuuoh said, "Is that what you were talking about?"

Syaoran nodded yes, not looking at him.

"Just what is it?" Ryuuoh asked again.

"It's something that someone very important to me needs," Syaoran explained.

I looked at the two of them as they stared at each other, blinking and not moving. It was really creepy, and it made me feel uncomfortable. The atmosphere was rather tense.

Mokona jumped up onto Fai's shoulder, and Fai brought his arms down, grabbing my hand again to hold it. He looked at me in a worried way.

Ryuuoh smiled suddenly, bringing his arm out with his fist closed. Syaoran looked at him in a reliefed way.

"You go first," Ryuuoh said.

"Ryuuoh!" Syaoran said happily, using his fist to hit Ryuuohs. It must be a guy-thing.

"I'll help too!" Ryuuoh's partner stated.

"Me too. I'm a little scared, but I'll do my best," Nekoi said.

Her dog barked his response, probably stating he wants to help also. It made me smile a little because it was cute.

"In any event, we must stop the source of his powers, if we are to end this chaos," Nekoi's partner said.

"All of you, thank you so much," Syaoran thanked.

Ryuuoh sighed, crossing his arms, "Stop that, you fool."

Syaoran looked at Ryuuoh in confusion.

"Keigo!" Ryuuoh said.

"Be careful," Sakura said in a worried tone, staring at Syaoran.

"I will," Syaoran said, smiling at Sakura lovingly, "I'll be back."

Sakura looked like she was thinking for a moment before she smiled and nodded at Syaoran, accepting his response. She'll be gray by the time she's twenty if she keeps worrying like that.

"Okay! Here we come!" Ryuuoh stated, getting his sword out and readying himself. He looked very excited.

Everyone ran off as I stood there next to Fai, wondering if I should go or not. I wasn't exactly an Oni Slayer, though, so I didn't know if I'd have the correct powers to fight the Oni. Fai, Mokona, and Syaoran ran off, so I went ahead and followed. I guess they made my decision for myself. I decided I might as well just stay close to everyone in general.

We ran up to where Kurogane was fighting that Seishirou dude. They were just about to strike one another when Mokona sent a big, yellow light-ball kind of thing at them. From it came a little sign.

"Pakon!" Mokona shouted as he spit it out.

"What the?" Kurogane asked before looking down at us and seeing everyone.

"Kuro-sama! Yahoo!" Fai waved.

"You guys!?" Kurogane looked extremely shocked, "So you're alive."

"Ah, so it looks like you guys made it back," Seishirou looked at us.

"What's going on here?" Kurogane asked.

"That wasn't reality," Syaoran explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane asked again.

"Our fight ends here," Seishirou concluded, making his sword disappear in a flash.

"Don't even joke like that. I'm not through with you yet," Kurogane stated.

"Since you saw your friends you've lost your edge," he explained with a smile.

There was a blue light emitting from Seishirou's chest, and the feather became visible. I looked over towards Syaoran as he focused on the feather.

"Now to move on to my true objective," Seishirou said.

"Mekyo!" Mokona stated, his eyes opening really wide.

"My...feather..." Sakura looked.

"That's it. That's what gave him the power to make the virtual world reality," Chitose said.

I gasped as the ground split right down the middle in front of Syaoran. He jumped over before it got too large most likely to be with Kurogane so they can do their fighting thing.

A large piece of rock came out of the ground, floating up. Atop it was Seishirou with the feather that belonged to Sakura.

"Now, come forth, guardian of eternal life!" Seishirou shouted, "Thou whom is called I-1, the strongest Oni!"

The feather glowed, shooting a ray of light out that took the shape a large ball. A strong gust of wind came through, and Fai hugged me to protect me. It was so strong that it could possible make me fly away. Sakura held onto Nekoi, and Mokona held onto the back of Fai's coat.

I could already tell this was going to be a tough battle.

"So we finally meet. You're the I-1 Oni, correct?" I heard Seishirou ask.

I heard a female's giggle, and then a voice was heard. The voice sounded familiar.

"You found me."

The gust had left, so I released myself from the warm embrace and held his hand. When I turned around, I saw a lady that I had seen before. She was the one that played the piano that one day! It sent me into a trance.

"T-That's the I-1 Oni...?" I stuttered.

"That woman..." Sakura said.

"You know her?" Fai asked Sakura.

"Sakura, you remember her too?" I looked at her.

She nodded to me.

"You two know her...?" Fai asked.

I nodded, hugging his arm, wondering what her motives would be. I could tell she was extremely strong.


	35. The Games Have Begun

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating very quickly. Dx -feels bad- I promise I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. The next chapter should finish off season 1 of the show, but I'm not sure. There may be one more that ties into season 2 afterwards. After the first or second world (can't remember) of season 2, there's a surprise. :) Please R&R!! It keeps me motivated.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own any of the Tsubasa Chronicles or Naruto characters in any way, shape, or form. The only character I own as of the moment is Midori. (I wish I owned Fai, though...Hehehe)

* * *

**#Chapter 35: The Games Have Begun#**

I couldn't hear what they were saying now. My mind was still blank. I never expected her to be the I-1 Oni, but then again, you should always expect the unexpected, right? I don't know. I'm just sort of rambling.

"Did she stop by the cafe?" Fai asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, she stopped by one day."

"I thought it was a dream," Sakura added.

"Either way, let's all go to the Puppies' place," Ryuuoh suggested.

Sakura and I screamed as another gust found it's way around all of us, knocking buildings into tiny pieces of rock. I hid myself in Fai's chest along with Sakura. I held onto Sakura also, making sure she was all right.

"Princess Sakura!" Syaoran shouted.

"What the...What's going on?!" Kurogane shouted afterwards.

"Outo...it's being brought into reality," I whispered, noting all the buildings and other objects from the game being brought here, like the Cherry Blossom Tree.

_I'm such a lousy ninja...I wonder why I am one..._I sighed mentally, closing my eyes and lying on Fai's chest. I was still worn out.

The others ran off as Fai, Sakura, Mokona, and I all stayed behind and watched everyone. I debated about going up there, but I was in no fighting condition.

"Let's go," Fai nudged me. I almost fell asleep.

"Where?" I yawned and looked up at him.

"To found Syaoran-kun and Kuro-puu," he smiled at me and gave me a swift kiss.

I smiled and nodded. I followed Fai and Sakura as we ran and dodged flying objects in attempt to complete** "Mission: Find Syaoran and Kurogane!"**

We ended up finding the Ryuuoh and the others on our way there. A few Oni's jumped out of the windows from a building above, so I grabbed a kunai and blocked it's attack on Sakura. It almost broke, but I managed.

"I got it," Ryuuoh told me; I nodded and jumped back next to Fai. Ryuuoh defeated it with a swift swipe of his large, manly sword.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura stated in worry as she looked into his direction.

I looked over and I shook my head as I saw him climbing up a large ladder on a construction-type building. I wasn't sure of what it was.

The others defeated some more Oni and we took off towards Syaoran. I was dying to sit down, but I couldn't. I had to help the others.

Syaoran lost his balance at one point, and he was falling. Luckily, he caught on with one hand, but he was dangling. When we ran up to where Kurogane was, he wouldn't let us pass to go and help Syaoran.

_Why can't we...?_

"If you care about that boy, stay still," he stated.

_That's why we WANT to go towards him, Dumbass..._I thought in irritation.

"You're so cool, Kuro-sama," Fai smiled towards him. I believe he was trying to lighten the mood.

Oni came out of everywhere, so we all had to dodge and stay safe. I shook my head as Fai and Kurogane started to slightly get into it. Mokona was with Fai, and he couldn't stop laughing. It was cute.

Dodging was quite simple, because all the Oni seemed rather weak. I knew there were stronger ones, though.

"What...?!" I whispered to myself, holding my head as I continued to dodge more Oni. Something was wrong.

A sharp pain shot its way through my head, and a loud booming voice called through. It was Leader.

* * *

--_Midori...what are you doing? I want my jinchuuruki!_

--_I'm sorry, Leader. He needs to be in the same world as me, and I can't control where we go. I'll have it as soon as possible.  
_

--_Well then, Midori, somehow get to the right place and get him! You're running short on time. If you don't get it soon, you'll be punished. _

--"I know..."_ I mumbled aloud as I kept dodging. My vision was getting hazy because I was concentrating on too many things._

_--Get it soon...or else..._

_

* * *

_"Know what, Midori?" Mokona called to me.

"Huh?" I gasped and looked over towards him.

I gasped as a sword made it's way down the Oni in front of me, revealing Kurogane.

"Get your head in the game, Kid," he stared sharply at me.

I nodded and smirked, "Yes, Master Kurogane."

"What do you know?" Mokona jumped on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "I was talking to myself. It's nothing."

He looked confused, cocking his head to the side.

"So what's this I hear about eternal life?" I heard Fai ask.

This caught my attention. Eternal life? Like Hidan? I would never want that. It sounds too sad and lonely.

"Anyone who defeats her within the game will be granted the privilege of eternal life," Chitose explained.

"I see," Fai stated.

I stood next to him as Kurogane kept fending off all the Oni, not that there were as many now. A lot of them had been defeated.

"So Seishirou-san thought that that was the power he was searching for," Fai said.

I nodded, "Most likely..."

Ryuuoh and Nekoi were knocked back by a couple Oni, and Kurogane stood his ground. I intertwined my fingers with Fai's, leaning on his shoulder for support. My hips still kind of hurt.

"Are you ok?" he whispered to me.

I nodded, closing my eyes, "Just sleepy..."

"Syaoran-kun made it up to the top," Fai said.

I opened my eyes and looked up, "You're right."

There were saying something up there, but I had no idea what. Ryuuoh, Nekoi, and their partners stood around Fai, Sakura, Kurogane, Mokona, and I to watch the both of them. They looked really serious. Syaoran only wanted the feather to help Sakura. I imagined Seishirou was being difficult.

Syaoran eyed Kurogane, who gave him some sort of look. I didn't know what it meant. Syaoran drew his sword out and a gust of fire surrounded it. My eyes grew huge in amazement. It was some sort of fire-sword.

Syaoran lunged.

"Did he get him?" Ryuuoh asked.

"No," Fai stated simply with a serious expression. He looked sexy when he did that.

Syaoran and Seishirou switched places. They talked for about a minute or so, and sadly, I couldn't hear what they were saying. That was driving me nuts. I wanted to know what they were talking about.

A large, some kind of magical circle appeared beneath Seishirou. I believe it was the feather's power that allowed him to do that. Gusts of magical wind surrounded him next, and Syaoran jumped towards him with his sword in attempt to stop him. Right before he got the feather, Seishirou disappeared.

"I can feel it!" Mokona shouted out of the blue.

Fai, Kurogane, and I looked at him in confusion yet shock.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"Even though the feather is gone, it feels like its power still remains," Mokona explained.

"A bit of its power remains, huh?" I thought aloud.

The Oni are getting crazier...I looked around at everything. It was as if everything was getting stronger.

Chitose screamed and looked towards, "Everyone, get away!"

"Don't even joke like that," Ryuuoh replied.

"We're Oni Slayers. We're going to fight," Nekoi added.

"This isn't a game. If you screw up, you'll lose your life," Chitose explained.

"That happens all the time," Nekoi's partner said.

"And yet we still wish to fight," Ryuuoh's partner stated.

Kurogane, being the bad ass he is, put his sword out and said, "Have we ever run away before when our lives were in danger?"

"But in the Land of Outo..." Chitose countered.

"You said, it's like a dream-world," Kurogane countered back, "but still, we thought that we were putting our lives at risk when we fought."

_He is right... _I sighed and thought.

"Could you say that we're prepared to die?" Kurogane eyed her intimidatingly.

"People who are not willing to put their lives on the line..." I added to Kurogane's statement, "are not prepared to deal with issues of life and death, even within a dream-world."

"They're right."

I looked towards the voice and saw the I-1 Oni. I stared at her, un-intimidated. If she hadn't made a move yet, she obviously wasn't go to hurt us now. Besides, Chitose had stated that she was one of the founders of the game and worked inside of it.

"Up until now, even if we put our lives on the line we couldn't defeat that Oni," the Oni-Lady said, "Everyone from Fairy Park – no, from Edonis World, please remove the threat of the Oni."

Fai walked up, and I followed, ready to show my true potential, even though I cower a lot.

"Okay. We'll be happy to," Fai said.

"I don't have the strength to fight, but I'll stand beside you all," Sakura said while holding Mokona.

"Great," Nekoi smiled.

_The Onis have arrived, and our battle has begun. This should be interesting._


End file.
